Our Promise is Broken
by Kiwasaki-chan3
Summary: The What-If-Quel to Our Forgotten Promise. This is what happens if Riku were to stay with Xemnas and Sora is living his own life though still slightly heartbroken, but now Sora has eyes for someone else. Is it Kairi or another man? Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

I know that I said I wasn't going to make a sequel to Our Forgotten Promise. But this one isn't a sequel it's more of a what-happened-quel. See this is if Riku stayed with Xemnas instead of going back to Sora. Someone **(CupCake-SweetTreats)** really made me think about it. So this one is more for **CupCake** than me just putting something up for the hell of it (like I usually do). This chapter was written to The Other Promise off Yoko Shimomura's Drammactica album. Brilliant song and it fits so much really. So if you hate this, then go to hell (I'm kidding just push the back button). Review if you want too, have fun reading this, and of course I don't own anything. Man I am going to own this one of these days.

Warnings include yaoi a lot of yaoi. Tidus is in this chapter as our favorite little cussing machine, because he's just like that ok. There's some fighting against lesser Nobodies (Dusks, Sorcerers, Dragoons, ect.) Riku still bashes Kairi (as said before I like Kairi, but Riku doesn't because she has Sora and he doesn't. So sorry to all Kairi fans and even to myself) Umm I think that there's more but I don't remember. Just know that I warned you ok.

Couples in this chapter includes Demyx and Zexion, Xemnas and Riku, Axel and Roxas, Tidus and Wakka, and one-sided Sora and Riku. The setting is in Castle Oblivion. (This is starting at Riku's second POV of chapter 3 of Our Forgotten Promise. Read the first half of that before this one if you have never read it before. Plus it has more warnings in case I really did forget any)**  
**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**(Riku's POV)**

I woke up in a completely white bedroom on a bed of all white. I didn't even remember falling asleep. I just remember a day/night full of passion. My first kiss and my virginity was taken away by him, by my Xemnas. I was beginning to wonder if Xemnas really was the love of my life. The one who I was supposed to spend an eternity with. Maybe he could be. Or maybe it really was Sora. I kept thinking about him since I woke up. I had only been up for two whole minutes. That's messed up.

I tried to sit up straight but I felt something against my stomach. I removed some of the blanket to see that his hand was on me. I smiled. How could I not. I finally felt the love I always wanted. Too bad it was sixteen years too late. Sora, okasan, and tousan(1&2) they never cared about me. They only cared about themselves. Now I had Xemnas. I never had to be lonely ever again.

I grabbed his hand that was wrapping around my stomach. I brought it up to my lips for a slight kiss. I felt and heard him groan in a response. This guy didn't know what was going to happen when he finally woke up. I would kiss him forever. I had to. He made me happy. I always wanted that feeling.

As he continued to sleep, I began to sing. That song, it always meant a lot to me. I used to sing it because it reminded me of the relationship I had with Sora. Now, I really don't know. I just know that I love the song almost as much as I love him. I don't think those feelings of love will ever go away. I love him and I really don't want them to go away. I had to sing that song. If I didn't I would seriously think that I had gone even more crazy than I was when I welcomed the darkness The song is called Hikari.

Xemnas woke up as I finished the last part of the song. He pulled me closer to him, his beautiful tan lips was touching my chest ever so lightly. I giggled like a little schoolgirl that was standing besides the boy she had a huge crush on and he was talking to her about what color the sky was. I am so in love. My love for Sora does not have a thing on the love I have for him. There was no love better than the one I had for him. You all understand, right.

"Riku, are you ok?" he asked me.

"Of course I am. I'm here with you. And I love you more than anything else," I answered him.

"Good."

"Uh huh."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit...Ok I'm seriously hungry."

"Ok. Ok. I'll have Zexion bring us something up."

I couldn't help but smile at him with the thought of food going into my empty stomach that was growling more than Sora when we played tug-o'-war. Our childhood...no can't think about that. My past is the only good thing I have about Sora. That bitch, Kairi, is what ruined the past and our future. Those days before her were so much fun, filled with so much happiness, and even filled with love from both of us. Why do I drift off from the story, I don't know. Just bear with me please.

Within minutes two portals opened up right in front of us. I pulled the blanket right above my chest. Like hell I was going to let them see me without my shirt lying\cuddled right next to Xemnas. So I did want them to see me like that, it just felt so right for me to be right there with him. Then again everything about him felt right for me. He was just right for me. (There I go again. Maybe I should use parenthesis instead of talking out loud).

"You called, Superior?" the boy with awkward colored hair said.

"Yeah, boss, you called," the cute guy from before.

"I called for Zexion. Not you, Demyx," Xemnas said.

"So you don't need me anymore?" (hella' tears starting to fall)

"Demyx, I did not mean it like that. I meant that I asked Zexion to make us something to eat and nothing more or less."

"Oh. Well Zexy, we're gonna' cook something!!"

"No Demy. _We_ are not cooking anything. _I am_ cooking something for the Superior and his new...mistress?"

"Mistress!!" of course I yelled.

I stood up on the bed, everything showing. I am modest, but at the moment I am not. No one calls me a woman and gets away with it...except that time Sora said I would be his wife. Well this guy didn't know me. Wait...maybe Zexion did know me. His name seemed familiar and so did his looks. If I knew him, how could I forget that beautiful face and hair style of his. There went my little mind again. Then again you guys are all staying with me so I guess it's ok.

"I'm so sorry. I just didn't know what to call you. My sincerest apologies."

"Whatever."

"Please excuse Riku. He's not thinking straight."

"He can't think straight. He's gay like the rest of us."

Could I have helped but laugh at the joke little Demyx made? He was naive as anyone could tell, but some of the things he said were so true and yet funny. Who can think straight when they're gay? We think gay...see I suck at that unlike Demyx.

The two left us shortly. I cuddled up in my spot right next to my dear sweet Xemnas, holding him like he was my life support in an ocean of darkness. He wasn't dark and neither was his scent, this world that we're at is dark. It's a bitter darkness that hurts my nose and makes me wonder if I will go back to that darkness. No. I had some one else in this twilight that was besides me. I would never ever feel alone in this twilight as long as I had Xemnas.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Sora's POV)**

We were walking in a castle that felt oddly familiar. I couldn't place it anywhere. My memories. I wish that I knew why they were messed up like they were. With all this walking, the only thing I could think about was Riku. What it would be like to see the look on his face when he realizes that I was looking for him. The way his skin would feel on my lips. The way he would look when we finally kissed. How he would feel when I hold him tightly in my arms. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME??!!! These thoughts should not be coming from me. Those thoughts should have been from Roxas, Tidus, Wakka, or Axel. I was not gay. I was straight and in love with a girl.

My thoughts were interrupted by some weird memory. It had me and Riku together. He was holding something. I had saw that before. It was a Paopu fruit. A Paopu? Was this the memory of when we made that bet for the race? No. We look a lot younger. Why was he holding the Paopu? The rain. I remember it raining one day when we were outside. I remember how slow the people were walking that day. Wait. Why was it coming back now? Was that a blush? Riku could actually blush? He gave me half the Paopu. We made a promise that day. We were going to get married. We had our destinies intertwined from the legend. Did that mean these feelings of love for him were more than love for a friend? It had to be.

My mind went to a song that he had taught me when were a lot younger. I don't even think Kairi had come to the island when he taught it to me. He was always trying his hardest to pound it in English and Japanese in my head. But in the end I ended up remembering the English part. Ask him for the Japanese. I began to sing it. Sure I had some weird stares from my companions (Axel, Roxas, Wakka, and Tidus). I didn't care. I was going to sing it. It meant a lot to Riku. Trust me. He sung at least once a day. So I was going to sing it. Hopefully he would hear it in his heart like I could finally hear the promise we made back then. The song is translated to Light. I think the Japanese name for it was Hikaru...Hikari. Something like that.

I stopped singing. That song. It was about me and Riku. I know, I know. You guys are all "how the heck can you think you're in love because of a memory?" Well I'm not sure. I just know that I am. It's like this. That memory brought back all feelings that I had of Riku. I don't know why it went away. I just know this: my determination to get him back was stronger than ever. I was going to get him back. I really was. And no one was going to stop me. Not Xemnas, not the Organization, and not even you readers. I have to get him back ok. It's out of love. I have to be there with him and let him know that he's not alone.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's waist as he looked over at me with those darling semi-light blue eyes of his. They look nothing at all like the blue ones that I have. I wondered whether or not to say something to him about all of this, but he probably knew. He knew so much about me that I was shocked sometimes. I guess that was part of being an Other. Didn't seem fair that I didn't understand anything about him like he did about me.

_What's up, Sora? _was that Roxas's voice?

I let up a loud yelp as I heard his voice in my head. This was Roxas, so this must be something about us being one part of the same person or whatever.

_I swear you have a tendency to be slow sometimes, Sora._

_I do not!!_ I had to retaliate from that.

_Anyway, what do you want?_

_If I said that I was in love with Riku, what would you do?_

"Say what?" he yelled.

I gave him a glare like Riku used do me when we were in third grade and we'd be talking when I suddenly yell out getting us in trouble by our teacher. I can't give intimidating stares like he could, so I was looking like a child that had ate too much chocolate. Curse my childlike innocent face that makes everything look adorable. So all I could was just stare at Roxas as we continued walking. I felt like saying something so he wouldn't talk to Axel, but I didn't.

You see a bunch of Dusk and Creeper Nobodies appeared out of nowhere. Was there any reason for me to trust those things after all that had happened to me? They attacked even when Axel was with me before. That so reminds me that I need to ask him about how he and the other Nobodies. They all died and now they're back. Nobodies are so weird.

I whipped out my Keyblade looking all super cool. This was a much needed battle. After all I needed to get rid of all this frustration about liking Riku, finding Riku, and being here period. Charging in head first like always, I was slashing them down in one hit. The light that I was infused with had to be getting stronger since I was killing them like that. I was gripping my Kingdom Key so hard because of my frustrations that I swear my hand felt like it would fall off. But I couldn't stop. I had to keep going. No one else could stop them from harming anyone else. It was my job because I am the Light Keyblade Master.

Slashing and destroying all things that weren't humans in my sight, I heard Axel's voice. I paid it no attention as I continued striking them down. One by one they fell. How can I describe how good it felt to see them fall like that? How can I describe the sight there was when I slashed right through them? It was so beautiful to me. Yes I can be a little sadistic...I think that's the word. Anyway I wished that I never had to stop. But they were all gone, so I actually had to.

Axel placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly looking at him like I wanted to kill him just for touching me. I have never felt that way about any human being or Nobody in my life. I guess that being in this place of darkness was actually getting to me. Nope that was not happening. His eyes were like the ocean or the sea as they seemed to sparkle and show emotions that I never thought I would ever see in my life from a Nobody other than Roxas. This was one of those times where it isn't hard to see how Roxas can love him. He had beautiful eyes, hair that was like fire, lips that seemed to make anyone want to kiss them, and his voice was unbelievable...I do not and will not ever like him in all of eternity.

"Dude, it's dead. They're all dead. There's nothing left to fight besides all of us," Axel shook his head.

"Yeah dude. And if you fucking turn on us I will cut you head clean off your shoulders. So think about that, damn Keyblade wielder," Tidus was once again pissed off.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Oh boy. Maybe the darkness really was coming into me. Maybe I was in the same boat that Riku was on when we first left our island. Riku. Did you feel this way when the darkness first consumed you back when we were on the islands trying to escape? Whatever you felt back then, I want to feel so I know why you were the way that you were so maybe I can understand you even better than I do now. God do I love you, Riku, and yet I understand nothing about you.

Roxas held me as tight as he could without trying to look as sad as he was feeling on the inside. I knew him way too well. He wanted to say something to comfort me as these thoughts of darkness ran through my mind. He is so kind and so naive, maybe that's why we are connected the way that we are. It has nothing to do with the fact that we are Nobody and Somebody, but that we are so much alike that we might as well have two halves of the same whole. I know that sometimes I may seem stupid and stuff, but I am much deeper than that.

Wakka, poor Wakka, he looked so confused about everything. Unlike Tidus, who would follow the crowd and pretend to know what he is talking about, Wakka is more of the type to try to figure things out. Right now however, even I couldn't figure it all out. I was just fine before I was slashing down numerous of lower Nobodies but afterwards I was filled with this sudden guilt and pleasure. He, like so many other people that I have met in my journeys, wanted to understand me and everything that I did. Maybe I really was becoming someone that my friends would never understand again seeing how Wakka seems so confused about me now.

I don't remember my feet moving at all, but they were and they were moving me over to Tidus, my former best friend. Everyone thought that Riku was my first friend when it was indeed Tidus. I know that it seems hard to believe since we're always fighting now, but he was my very first and so very dear friend from before Riku came to our island. Anyway, I held him in a hug similar to the way we used to do when we were small children. However I pulled out my Kingdom Key and held it to the back of his throat. No one threatned to kill me without having to face the wrath of my Keyblade and myself. No matter how much of a friend he was to me back when we were children, we've changed a lot since those days apparently.

"So you are turning on me, Sora," Tidus scoffed.

"I'm not turning. I'm just trying to prove a point. I will not allow you to say things like that. I won't die before I tell Riku something very important to the both of us. And I certainly will not die by the hands of you or anyone else around here," I tightened my grip on my Keyblade.

"So you were telling the truth, Sora? You really love him?" Roxas's eyes began that sparkle thing.

"Yeah. I remember everything now. The feelings of butterflies in my stomach came from my love for him. I never knew that until I remembered that night ten years ago...this exact day ten years ago...Axel!!!"

"What is it, Keyblade Master?" Axel held Roxas once again.

"Can you teleport me to where Riku is? I have to tell him today or else the Paopu fruit promise will not work."

"What?" Wakka looked even more confused.

"Just trust me on this. If I don't tell Riku that I love him today, the Paopu promise will not work. I told him exactly ten years ago today that I wanted to be with him forever. He needs to know that I love him."

"I'll try, Sora. But don't expect to see anything pretty."

Axel created a portal with the help of what was left of the Nobody powers within Roxas. I'm still not entirely sure why we didn't do that in the first place, but it's like whatever right now. My hands quickly flew to my chest as I felt the tears slowly come down my cheeks because I knew that Riku was not going to come back to me. He was in love with someone else now, and I highly doubt that me telling him about the Paopu fruit was going to help out at all.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Normal PV**

A portal arrived in the room of Xemnas that was being shared with his now lover, Riku. The younger one held his stomach as he anticipated the food that he was going to receive since he was so hungry at the moment. All he wanted was to stay cuddled up next to Xemnas, eat, and wish that he never had to feel unloved once again. Of course he knew that it was going to happen that way any way. This wasn't Sora he was with. It was not the boy who had forgotten their promise made with the Paopu fruit or even forgot that they meant something to each other. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts that he had of Sora. The past was not going to come back to him now that he actually found someone that would love him, he had people around that would accept him, and he was happy. All of those happy thoughts came crashing down like a plane as he saw the people exiting out of the portal.

Xemnas immediately got out of the bed. His cloak instantly came on as he stared at the five people that were now in his room, two of which knew better than to come in uninvited like they had just done. His eyes went directly to the brown haired, blue eyed teen that he had wanted to kill for oh so long. He could kill that boy now that he had things going his own way finally. There was only one reason that he was here and he would be damned before he let that brat take away the teen that he loved so much even if he didn't have a heart. He summoned his aerial blades into his hands, already trying to kill the only obstacle in his way. He was getting ready to attack when he felt Riku's gentle hands on his arms. He looked back at him to only see those aqua orbs that caused him to fall in love with him in the beginning show some kind of plea. It had to be a plea for Sora's life.

"Consider yourself lucky, Sora," he dispersed his aerial blades.

"Whatever, Xemnas. I'm not here to fight you anyway. I'm here for Riku," Sora said.

"Why? Are you here to say that you are getting married to that bitch now?" the hiss in Riku's voice was deadly.

"When did Riku cuss like that?" Axel whispered to Roxas.

"I don't know," came the answer.

Sora walked over to the bed where Riku was sitting up. He touched the boy's face lightly with the back of his hand only wishing that he had done so a lot earlier than now. He remembered what Axel said about it not being a pretty sight right before he made the portal to take them there. It was so strange. Before he felt invincible as he remembered that he was supposed to be besides Riku at all times, but now as he looked into the eyes that he loved he couldn't help but feel afraid. How could he tell Riku after all this time that he was in love with him and never understood those awkward feelings he had been having until just recently? Riku could never forgive him for something like that, but it wasn't his fault that he had forgotten was it? It couldn't have been since he had forgotten a lot of things in their past together.

"Sora, what do you want?" Riku turned his head.

"Riku. Riku, I love you. I love you so much, Riku," Sora said sadly.

"Liar. You're only saying that. If you loved me then you would have stopped me from coming. But that's why you're here right? You want my life to be even more miserable back on the islands with you and Kairi. I want to stay here. I want to be with the man that I love and know that he loves me back with all of his heart even if it is missing."

"But Riku..."

"But nothing, Sora. When we were younger maybe we were meant to be. But I've grown up quicker in these last two months than I ever have in my whole entire life. I know now that I am not to be with you the way I had hoped ten years ago when I handed you that half of the Paopu fruit. I'm not the most important person in your life anymore, it's Kairi now and I respect that more than anything. You and I cannot coexist in the islands anymore. My dawn was broken. It's nonexistent is because your light has gone away from me. I could wander the darkness like I had before when I was trying to return Kairi to you in order for you to be happy. But I can't live with that so strongly in me anymore. I need a path that I can walk down without worrying about being suckered into the darkness again. The path of twilight goes two ways; the path of dawn, the path you had made for me so long ago and the path of dusk the one I want to follow now with Xemnas by my side. I know maybe I should have given up on you a long time ago, when I first realized how important Kairi was to you, but I couldn't. I loved you way too much to even think about letting go, to push you out of my heart for good, or to even think about finding someone new to love. Yet here I am. I'm here with someone who loves me. He needs me the way I once needed you."

"Riku. I'm sorry that I hurt so much, but I never knew you were suffering the way that you were when I was with Kairi all the time. But I promise you, that I have changed. I remember the promise with the Paopu fruit. I remember laughing with you all the way home after you gave it to me. I was so impatient. I wanted to eat it right there because you said we could be together forever and that was all I ever wanted and I still want that to this very day. How can I describe the way you make me feel when I don't exactly know myself? You make me so happy all the time and when you're sad i just want to be the one to take away that pain that you feel. You remember right? The first time you ran over to my house in the pouring rain because your parents had hit you so much that you were bruising quickly. That day was also the day I had vowed silently to myself that I would always protect you from whatever danger you were going to get into as we got older. I know I failed miserably at that and I know that most of your pain has been because of me, but I never stopped trying to protect you, to keep you close to me. I need you, Riku. I need you more now than I ever have in my entire life. I need you now because in exactly three minutes it will have been ten years since we ate the Paopu fruit that we had made a promise to get married to each other during that rainy sunset as the people were slowly walking to wherever they were going. We need each other now to make this promise become true; for our dream to become that reality that you wanted so much for so long. You understand me, right Riku?"

"Sora. Back then for watashi koi no ochiru omae(3) and for watashi koisuru omae(4) was the best thing in my short life. I felt like I had someone to truly care for me the way I wanted my parents to do. But like I said, I've grown up and I know now that it was all a delusion that I made up so I wouldn't feel so alone in the worlds. Of course I had Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie, but they were my friends. I wanted someone that could be more than that and I wanted that person to be you. But you never saw that. And with kurayami(5) telling me that you would rather see me in jigoku(6) than alive, I still believed that you loved me the same way that I did. But now you realize that you do? It's a little too late for that. You wait until I want to be with someone else to confirm your feelings for me? Baka(7). You are so pathetic. I love Xemnas now and anything and everything that you do from now on will have nothing to do with me. Omae umei(8) has nothing to do with ore(9). So leave. You have no real business here."

The clock on the wall had finally turned to the time when they made their promise to one another that exact day ten years ago. Riku turned Xemnas around and kissed him as Sora watched with tears in the eyes that made him fall in love in the beginning. But now it meant nothing as he kissed the man whom he knew loved him and would always protect him from anything that would harm him in anyway. He would finally have that love that he had longed since he was a small child. Never again would he have to feel that sadness that he had always felt when he was on Destiny Islands looking at Sora and Kairi in the distance. He closed his eyes allowing the pleasure of being dominated by the man he wanted so badly. No one else was in that room as far as he was concerned. There was nothing else that even mattered to him now.

Sora turned to his Other trying not to cry as he watched the minute go by in what seemed like forever to him. He felt the blond wrap his small arms around him in a sense of security. It really wasn't working as he started crying his eyes out. He knew that it wasn't going to go the way that he wanted the moment he walked through that portal and into the room. He just never thought that it was going to hurt so freaking much. Was this the pain that Riku had endured day after day watching him be beside Kairi when it was supposed to be him that he was with? If it was then he understood that pain for the first time in his life. He could see why he would leave him. Yet he didn't understand how he could stay that long feeling that pain. Was his love for him so strong that even the sharpest pain feel so dull and nonexistent?

He felt the tears streaming down Roxas's face as the grip he had on him grew tighter even as his tears and sobbing had started to die down. He just wanted to go away somewhere and never come back. He wished that he never saw the seen that had just played out in front of him between the boy he loved so much and the man that they had killed only two months ago. This was all just too much for him to handle right now. He let out more sobs as he felt Roxas begin to pet his hair the exact same way he remembered Riku doing it when they were still children. He only wanted him to be like that with him once again, but it was all too late now.

Tidus, who was quiet up until now, got fed up with everything that was going on around him. He pulled out his Brotherhood and walked closer to Riku and Xemnas with the most serious look that anyone had ever seen on his face. He loved Riku like one did an older brother, but what he was doing to Sora was so wrong even if the boy had forgotten about the promise they had made. He should have been thrilled after everything that they had talked about that had to do with his love for the young boy who was now crying. The person in front of him was a monster that needed to be beaten down until he got the real Riku back. He would have never believed that he could do something like that in all of his life.

"Riku," he growled.

Breaking his kiss with Xemnas, Riku looked directly into Tidu's eyes and said, "What is it, Tye-dye?"

"You have no reason to call me that name anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because you aren't Riku. Riku would never harm Sora even after all the stuff he had pulled because he loved him more than he loved looking into the moonlit sky when he was standing on the beach."

"I am Riku."

"No you're fucking not. Riku would be on the floor holding onto Sora as they both cried for their love."

"Then you do not know me at all, Tidus."

"That's right, I don't know you. I know the guy that you want to be so badly but cannot be because you don't have his heart. You claimed for so long to be so in love with Sora that you would die just to see him completely happy but here you are kissing another man when he clearly stated that he loves you just as much as you love him. I know that I may seem like that dumb blond that everyone believe that I am because I tend to not really give a damn about anything and I just act a little immature at times, but I am not like that at all. I know shit that you would never believe in your life, honestly. I know that you are only trying to pretend to be Riku and that the real Riku has been placed in a dungeon or something like that. I advise you to bring him here because I want to see him and I want him and Sora to be together. And if you do not comply with my fucking demand, I will slit your throat and feed you to those monsters that we saw outside."

"Tidus, my best friend, why can't you see that I'm over him? It's been eight long and painful years since Kairi entered his life and two years since I realized that he cares only about her and not me. I know for certain that my love has died out for him because of that fact. I love Xemnas and he loves me simple as that. If you understand that then you cannot be my fucking friend any longer!"

"Then I won't be, bitch. I'll be Sora's best friend again. I will be to him what I once was to you."

Tidus thrust his sword at Riku only to have it blocked by an aerial blade that Xemnas had summoned. He stared with disbelief at the man who was now smirking at him like he had actually beaten him or something like that. He brought his sword back to his side growling at the way that guy smirking at him. He wanted to use Haste so badly on himself in order to attack Riku that way, but he knew that Sora would be upset at seeing something bad happening to the boy he was in love with. So the most he could do for now was growl and stare at the one he had considered his older brother since they were small children. He was not going to allow everything that he had wished for play out all wrong. He had to do something for the two of them.

Wakka held him tightly from behind as he saw the trembles of anger come from his boyfriend once again. He could say nothing to his friend as he watched everything unfold like a love novel gone bad. Was there anything he could to change his mind about Sora? He thought that he could do something to change how everything was going, but when Tidus failed miserably he knew that nothing could be done at all. He always had his doubts about the love that Riku always confessed about, but he never thought that it would be him that would make the relationship not happen at all. The days on the islands as children were really seeming to be what he wanted now. At least then he never had to worry about the two of them being like this.

Axel felt as useless as he has ever felt in his living and Nobody lives. His lover was crying his eyes out as was his Somebody because of Riku and Xemnas's love for one another. He was actually expecting Sora to be happy that Riku had found love because of the fact that he loved Kairi and he found someone to make him happy. But he understood completely where he was coming from with that sadness that he was feeling. If he ever saw that Roxas was happy being in love with another man instead of himself, he would break down into a serious depression well if he had a heart he would have. Love really was a powerful emotion that he felt people should be grateful and yet upset to have. Love brought around happiness, light, and other things; but it could also bring pain, darkness, depression, hatred, sadness, and so many othe things that no one wanted.

"Xemnas, can't you make Riku change his mind?" asked Axel.

"I can't make him do anything. He does what he wants on his own accord," Xemnas said.

"He's not just hurting Sora. He's hurting Roxas too. And you know I will not stand for anything that will hurt him without hesitation. He's my world and my everything and if Sora's hurting, I will protect him too."

"Oh shut-up!!" Riku yelled. "You're only saying this because you see that Roxas is in pain because Sora is. If they weren't connected in any way you could care less."

"That's a lie, Riku! I care for Sora as much as I care for my friends. I love Roxas true enough and I do hate for him to be in pain because of someone else's stupidity, but Sora...I do care about him. He doesn't deserve to be crying in pain because of you being a complete asshole. I thought that you coming here would help the two of you become a couple and as close as Roxas and I. It backfired like hell as I can tell now."

"All you did was peaked my curiosity about who would love me even after I knew that no one else did. I left the island and found him which helped me realize even more that I really could do better than continue to stalk in the shadows watching Sora with Kairi. All I want is to find love and I found it within Xemnas. Why the hell can't you all understand that?"

"Because Riku, I love you. I want you with me back at home," Sora cried.

Riku got up and walked over to where Sora was holding onto Roxas. He summoned Way to the Dawn and held close to the young brunet's throat. He dared Sora to ever talk like that to him after all that he had done for him and all the love that he once showed him. There was only reason why he would not kill him and that was because of Roxas and how he knew of the love that he and Axel shared. That was the love that he was going to share with Xemnas and the love he was going to leave behind for Sora.

Sora stopped holding onto Roxas to summon his Kingdom Key. He held it against Riku's neck daring him to even try to kill him with his keyblade. He would love for him to kill him because he would kill him as well and they could live their eternity together forever. That was the only thing that he would truly want right at that moment. He really wanted to be with Riku now that he knew the truth, but he also knew that the only way to be with him was in death which he was going to do.

Before either of them attacked the other, Roxas and Xemnas grabbed the two in order to keep them seperated from each other. Roxas held his Other as tight as he could trying his hardest to keep him safe and to make him feel happy again. Comforting him was all that was on his mind at the moment and making sure that he wouldn't kill each other was something completely different. Xemnas kept his boyfriend close as he ran his hands up and down his arms. As much as he wanted Sora dead at the moment, he had to keep Riku safe and as happy as much as he can be.

"Riku, it is alright. Calm down," Xemnas said.

"Stop it! I have to kill Sora!!" Riku screamed.

"No. Stop it. Sora will get his, but not right now and not by your untainted hands."

"Xemnas."

"Roxas, please let me go," Sora cried.

"No way, Sora. If I let you go, you will get hurt," Roxas said.

"Roxas, please."

"No. You can get Riku back later."

Sora relaxed into Roxas's arms as he looked at Riku. This was all turning into his worse nightmare. All that he wanted was for Riku to stay besides him as his best friend, lately all he wanted was for him to be his sweet boyfriend that would mean the entire world to him, and now he wanted him dead and he wanted to die right besides him like something out of a really sad romance novel. He really needed to find some kind of way to be with him the way that he really wanted.

"Roxas, take Sora and leave," Axel said. "All of you go. I can't let Sora continue to watch this."

"But Axel...what about you? I don't want to leave you," Roxas sniffed.

"I have to stay here. I really love you and all I want is for all of you to be safe. Please leave."

"Axel..."

"Right. We'll leave," Tidus smiled.

"What?"

"We need to. But we'll get Riku to come back to Sora some kind of way," Wakka wrapped an arm around Tidus.

"You guys..."

"Yeah. I'll be back for you, Riku. I promise you that," Sora gave his famous smile.

"Hmph," was all that was heard from Riku.

Roxas gave a small smile before opening up a portal for them all to just leave back to the islands. Wakka left first feeling like he was the only one that he really had no reason of being there with all of them. The next was Tidus because he really hated being away from Wakka too long and if he looked at Riku too long he would probably get mad and try to kill him once again. Then finally the two Others left together holding onto each other as they were the lifelines for each other. Well in a sense they were each other's lifelines because they were being seperated from the ones' that they loved more than anything else in the world.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sora has found out the truth about how he felt about Riku and at the same time he found the horrible truth about how he really felt after two years of waiting. Riku is with the one person that loves him and he knows that he will never get hurt in his again in his life. Is their adventure over is there more to come?


	2. Chapter 2

I have actually got a plot this time instead of the princess in distress with Riku being the princess and blah, blah, blah. Nope this one is seriously a lot different. Last chapter was actually seriously hard for me to do since I'm not good at a lot of angsty stuff. People i am a serious goof which runs deep in my family's blood real deep. it's deep like a beautiful song with just the right lyrics, like really heartfelt poem, like a movie with a powerful message, or Gackt when he sings "Vanilla" (Daydreams slightly)...Anyway back on the subject, this isn't anything like the other one. There is no Riku wanting to leave Xemnas because he suddenly had a change of heart. Sora isn't confused about everything that happens around him finally. And the Nobodys make their appearance with a big bang attack...I mean big bang sort of. Damn DBZ Abridged. This chapters takes off where the other left off at...not it's three months after everything. I'll write down the meaning of the words Riku was using last chapter in here. I was in a big hurry to finish it up. Y'know Square Enix hasn't gotten back to me about owning this yet, so I don't own it for now. Damn Enix and your wait a month before response policy. I don't own any songs mentioned in here either that so sucks turtle butt. Right read and review if you want. I do not pressure people unless you owe me money and you happened to be called Shoto...Next paragraph

Warnings: This chapter has a lot of character bashing. As usual it's from Tidus, Riku, and Roxas. Xemnas adds his couple cents but it's nothing serious y'know. Yaoi of course. It wouldn't be the what-if-quel to our forgotten promise if it didn't have shounen ai and guys kissing and...yeah you get the point. Tidus is still a potty-mouth. I really missed that about him when I write other things. yay for Tidus and his potty-mouth, but there's more to his background story in this chapter since it'll be relevant in the future.

Settings include Destiny Islands and The World That Never Was and that big all white castle they live in. Couples are as followed XemnasxRiku, SoraxKairi (but for how long?), RoxasxAxel, TidsuxWakka, ZexionxDemyx, and traces of light love being thrown everywhere.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**(Sora's POV)**

It's been three months since Riku left the islands and more importantly since he's left me here without him. As much as people say that I should truly get over all of this, I just can't do that at all. But everyone else really seemed to be doing just fine in the long run. You see wakka and Tidus were getting along just fine even if Tidus was hardly ever around and the only way I got some insight was through Wakka but even then I hardly believed half the stuff he was saying since he and Riku were really great friends when he was still here at the islands. Roxas was as happy as happy could be even if it was a front and he returned to his spiritual form. He gets videos from Axel a lot which makes him seriously happy and I'm glad for that. I was still miserable but Kairi has been helping me out a lot around here. I really love her but my feelings for Riku were getting stronger that the one I have for her.

Today started normally as I woke up to hear Roxas playing his video tape from Axel once again. It was his favorite song well at least I thought it was since he was always looking at it. I ran my hand through my hair before I started to notice the words once again after I fully woke up within three minutes. It was "Stand Out" by Tevin Campell. It was actually pretty cute and it really seemed to be the only thing that kept him happy.

I got out the bed looking at him still in his pajamas which consisted of his jogging pants and a white t-shirt. I smiled slightly as I watched some of it with him. He turned back at me with his own smile before he turned his attention back his movie that was keeping his attention more than anything. As usual I was left out in the dust even if I just wanted to talk to him about how he was doing that morning, but he wouldn't listen to me, he never did when there was Axel and his little "band" on the "tube" as he puts it.

So I grabbed my cell and dialed Kairi's number just so I could talk to somebody. She was the only one that I could talk to about these awkward feelings within me since Tidus never answered his phone, Wakka was actually sleep at the this time of day, and my mom wouldn't understand anything at all about them. I waited for her to answer the phone. I really like the song that was playing instead of the normal ring, it was Come Back to Me by Utada Hikaru. I started feeling the tears come down my cheeks as I continued listening to it. I had to stop it. I wanted to hang up the phone as soon as I could. Then she finally answered it before I started to cry.

"Sorry, Sora, I was in the bathroom," Kairi said.

"It's ok. Just change the song please," I said.

"Ok. So what's up, sweetheart?"

"Riku. I still miss him, y'know."

"Calm down. You should try to forget about him. He's not worth you getting upset over. He harmed you so just stop thinking about it."

"Um..."

I felt Roxas enter my body when he heard the words that came out of Kairi's mouth. I felt my body become lighter than anything and everything went dark. Yeah he took over my body once again so I had time to think things out. Riku. I couldn't stop thinking about him no matter what happened. Why did I let him leave like that? But I was going to get him back some kind of way. That was the hope that was inside my heart, but I knew that I was not going to get him back. He just didn't want to come back to the islands with us. He was going to come home, I wanted him back.

My body was returned to me after Roxas hung up the phone with a huge huff. He was still frustrated that he couldn't have the real Axel in this room with him. I couldn't blame him, but he didn't have to be so mean to Kairi like that. He was always being mean to her and I would have to tell him off about that. He appeared in front of me right before he ended up going back in front of the TV watching Axel sing some more. Only my Nobody would act like that.

There was a seriously huge bang that happened outside before I was able to say anything to him. I looked outside from my window there was smoke coming from the middle of the town and a really weird light that was happening. Well now I had something to do besides watching the day turn out like all the other days. Look out whatever you are, cause here comes Sora!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Riku's POV)**

Three months. It has been three months since everything had happened between Sora, my friends, and me. Three months since I became Xemnas's new boyfriend. And in those three months I became sick like hell every freaking morning. I throw up every morning and I have been eating strange things like pickles and jalapenos cheese or fish and spaghetti sauce. Oh yeah, this morning I was throwing up even more than usual. I looked down at my stomach once I finally stopped puking to see that I have gotten a little fatter in these last three months. Man my manly figure was getting to be not so manly. I wonder if Xemnas had thought that I was getting unattractive to him? No way. I cannot think that way at all. I was his and his alone no matter what happened to my seriously manly, sexy, and perfect figure.

I walked outside of the Bedroom That Still Isn't There But I Basically Lived In It I was still sharing with him because I was extra hungry. I couldn't wait for food, so I started running like I would back on the islands. The kitchen was one of those rooms that I could never find even if I stayed there for the rest of my life and knew where every room was even the ones that were just being created. I blame it all on the children of the worlds and whatever else makes things that do not exist except for in this world and in the minds of children. There was one way for me to find it and that was by using my keen sense of smell for food and Zexion's scent. Man my stomach was growling. I never knew that fish and spaghetti sauce tasted so good that it made me want to run to the kitchen and use my sense of smell to get there quicker. Yeah I needed to eat and figure out what was wrong with me that day. This was so very strange.

As soon as I thought that I had found the kitchen, it wasn't the kitchen. I had followed Zexion's scent instead of looking for food and what I found was Zexion and Demyx in the act. That was the fourth time that had happened that month. I backed out slowly closing the door gently before running the exact opposite way yelling and screaming bloody murder. I swear to what ever Deity was in the sky that I still am not used to whatever happened between Demyx and Zexion.

When I finally got to the Kitchen That Never Was Or Ever Will Be, I was greeted by Vexen and Marluxia. I was thinking to myself how jacked up that actually was. Vexen was always trying to get me in his experiments and Marluxia had pink hair. I do not like the color pink, but I didn't dislike him. I just had to imagine his hair as a different color like a light red or a brown color...nope no brown. That really reminds me of Sora. I don't need him on my mind at all not after all the grief that I had went through. But whatever. I grabbed a piece of toast that I believe was for one of them and placed a lot of chocolate sauce on it. Never knew that chocolate and bread tasted so freaking good. And as usual I had the two of them staring down my throat as I ate the last piece of it and licked my fingers free of the wonderful chocolaty goodness that was created by some god that knows good eating and other stuff like that.

"Riku, are you feeling alright?" Marluxia asked as I licked my pinky finger.

"Are you saying that I'm fat? I am not fat. I'm a little pudgy but not fat!!!" I yelled.

"No one called you fat or pudgy, but you are getting round," Vexen said.

"So I am fat to you?"

I don't know when I became so emotional, but I just out of the blue started crying about being fat. I AM NOT FAT JUST PUDGY GODDAMNIT!!!!!! I ran my hand through my hair before placing my head on the table to finish crying. It was so not fair that I had gotten fat and no else was even remotely getting like me and we all ate the exact same thing at the exact same time with the exception of the condiments we use on stuff. Why were they being mean to me and calling me fat.

I looked up right after I finished crying about being fat too see Xemnas hovering over me holding my shoulders. I started smiling into the reflection of myself that was in his way too beautiful eyes. I needed to see him right now. His face was so very soothing and I could stop thinking that I was fat. I am not that darn it, just pudgy. Yes I am going to keep saying this until I know for certain that you all are getting it through your heads that I was not fat and I never will be fat. Nope. Not happening. I am not in denial, it's the freaking truth so get over it already people.

"Riku, why are there tears in your eyes?" he asked me.

"They called me fat!!" I exclaimed.

"Riku, you are not fat. You are getting quite round lately. And you have been vomiting frequently. Besides there is always the abnormal food that you have been eating that has gotten everyone here rather frightened. Maybe you should let Vexen examine you."

"SAY WHAT?!!" that was Vexen and me at the time.

That was the first time I had ever heard our mad genius turn down a chance of experimentation on anyone. He loves experiments on people and animals and Nobodys and of course on the Heartless, but he just turned one down. I think he needs the check up, not me. Like I could actually say that to my dearly beloved Xemnas. Haha. Dearly beloved. That's one of those songs that he likes listening to whenever he feels the need to be relaxed when the rest of the Organization got on his last nerves. Yeah I know I drift, but like I said in the last chapter get used to it or leave (I'm kidding, don't leave. I won't have anyone to rant to about my day and how screwed up everything is and how much I dislike Kairi and how badly Sora broke my heart and you guys all get it right).

"You will get a check up. And Vexen, you will give him the check up!"

The two of us started running to get to the crappy seriously white needing a make over musky smelling laboratory that Vexen called his home or something like that. I am so screwed. I heard tales from Axel, Demyx, and Luxord about how crazy his experiments were even if it was only for a check up. If I do not return to you all, know that I really care about you. You guys are the friends any person, guy or girl, could ever want.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Tidus's PV)**

I was up in my room doing some stupid work from this stupid advance class in school that my father was making me do because apparently I was grounded for six months because I had left to go to another world to find Riku (other words I can't see Wakka). I turned my TV on to watch the video that Riku had made for me about a month ago. I couldn't make one back for him since I couldn't find the camera and my father had me grounded. I was his friend. That little show from three months ago, that was me not understanding anything at all. I'm hotheaded like that and I am so fucking proud of it! So I was just living in my room wishing that I could talk to him again. Well at least I could stay away from Sora and his whole he needs someone to talk to about what he should do with his jacked up life since he had no one to be with besides that bit...Kairi. I may be cruel, but even I know when not to say anything about a certain female. You know that reminds me that I have yet to see Roxas since we returned here. I really liked that kid, he was so not like his cousin.

I heard some kind of explosion right outside and then this bright light entered my room. There was something about that that really seemed to be kind of creepy and yet warm and familiar. I pressed pause, grabbed my wonderful yellow jacket, threw on my shoes, and jumped out my window and onto the fire escape. I usually didn't do that since my father was usually in the living room where the fire escape was actually located at. Sure he was a drunken bastard that I want dead because he drove my mother and my older twin away and has never said anything nice about me even when I was a small child. I saw this crater like thing right in the middle of the street.

I jumped off the rail to get a closer look at it. It seemed to be a person as it stood up and turned to look at me with seriously beautiful blue eyes that were shining like the stars in the darkest nights. I walked closer wanting to touch whatever it was before I heard like three sets of footsteps coming near us. The light went away and I saw blond hair spiked similar to the way that Sora had his hair, but it was way more beautiful than any other blond that I had ever saw...except me. Then I saw the face which proved that this was a person. It was a man that was like real beautiful. I was so close to touching him when I felt someone grab me and someone had took his attention away from me.

"How dare you leave the house, Tidus?" that voice it had to be him.

I tried opening my mouth to speak, but I couldn't find anything to say as I turned around slowly to see his eyes glaring at me, staring deep withing my soul. I was frightened to death while he continued to stare at me. I heard Sora's voice speaking, but I did not look back to see him since I was too busy being afraid. He grabbed my hair and began pulling me into the house laughing as if he were making the winning shot in soccer or something like that. I looked back at them tears in my eyes and I knew that I was pleading to Sora and that guy with my eyes. When I was inside the living room, he threw me against the wall once again.

"What have I told you about leaving, boy?"

"You said to never leave the house without fucking consenting to you, old man," I said.

"Now lets see, you left the house for one, you were grounded for two, and you were attempting to leave me again."

"I wasn't trying to leave you."

"Liar!"

Maybe an hour after that confrontation, I had limped back up into my room. Whatever people, I can shake this off. Well at least I was hoping that before I started feeling the tears come down my cheeks. I was becoming exactly what I was trying not to become. Man that sucks like every and anything. I grabbed my hidden cell from under my bed and I had dialed Sora's number. I needed someone to talk to before I went insane.

While we're waiting for Sora to pick up the damn phone, I guess I do need to tell you a little bit about my dad's problem. I was about six when he and mom got the divorce that separated my family. I was born with an identical twin brother named Shuyin Yamoki. He's only older than me by four minutes, but the fucked up thing about that is the fact that he was born 11:58 one day and I was born 12:02 the next. I remember when I was young how much my mom and dad loved each other that I didn't know what happened to drive them apart, but I do suspect that it has to do with his control problems and alcoholic issues. Then the divorce happen and Shuyin and I were apart. I used to stay in my room trying to figure out why did she leave me here with dad but I've gotten over it since then. I ran away from home once to find her, but he found me and punished me. Later that day I found him crying (I know strange) saying that he didn't want to lose what was left of his family. So I've been with him since. You guys can't tell anyone about this. No one knows anything about this.

"Hello?" Sora answered.

"Hi Sora. It's Tidus," I smiled.

"Hey. I saw you today. I was by your house. Your dad seemed upset."

"Yeah. He was upset that he was had been woken up by that fuckin' crash that was outside. Speaking of which, who was that?"

"He's a friend of mine."

"Really? He looks too damn cute to be your friend."

"Tidus, are you crying?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You have been sniffling since I answered and your voice has been cracking."

"I gotta' go, Sora. Talk to your dickless ass later."

I hung up quickly. I really didn't want to talk to him about why I was crying. I wanted to talk to Wakka, but I didn't want him to rush over here because he heard me starting to cry. I knew him very well and I knew that he would come here to comfort me and\or try to kill my father for everything. I don't know what to do? All I could do was continue this crazy crying fit I was having. Riku, be glad you aren't here. You would be screwed up seriously.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Sora's PV)**

After Tidus hung up on me, I looked over at my bathroom door to see it closing. My friend walked out of it, drying his hair down with one of my red towels. I didn't ask him about how he got here or why he was here before I pulled him back to my home so he could take a shower and get some rest. He wasn't going to get the rest part I was so sure of that so I ended up pushing him into the bathroom with some of my dad's clothes before shutting it tight. That was when my phone rang and Tidus and I talked for so long. Tidus was so upset, I hope that he didn't get in trouble with his father.

Roxas was sitting on the edge of my bed with his legs crossed holding onto his feet like he was some innocent little child. He had his head tilted like he was really curious. Well maybe he was since I don't think he could see what was going on when he was locked within me months ago and I was travelling around the universe. My Other. He doesn't know how lucky he was that he could sit on my bed like that. I am always fighting when people do that. Even when it was Riku...man do I miss him.

"Sora, is it ok for me to be here?" my friend asked.

"Of course. Mom doesn't care if I have friends over. Just relax, Cloud," I said.

"Well ok."

Cloud sat down in one of my chairs. I smiled at him slightly before Roxas walked over to him like the curious child he was. The look on both of their faces was really weird. It was as if Cloud could actually see him and not just sense his presences like most of the others did.

"I think he sees me!!" Roxas squealed.

"Am I not supposed too?"

"Sora, you seriously gotta' keep him here. He can see me!"

"Is he ok?"

"No. He's been extremely happy since he got that video from Axel."

"The Nobody guy?"

"No talking bad about Axel!!"

I heard Cloud chuckle when Roxas gave his little outburst. I smiled myself, but I was watching my new companion a little more than paying attention to my Other. I found it strange that Cloud could actually see him like that. I thought that only Kairi, Riku, the other Nobodys, and myself could only see him like this. I had a lot to learn about the worlds and the Nobodys it seemed. I wonder if it had something to do with the connection between Cloud and that One Winged Angel guy that allowed him to see him. I really wanted to figure out how he could see him, but I really didn't want to know as I stared at him.

His soft face turned towards me in a look that was similar to a curious child. I gave him a smile as he attempted to give me a smile back. We seemed happy looking at each other like that for some reason. We never had a real extended run in or conversation before so this all seems so weird to me. But I don't understand why I would feel like smiling and being happy when I was still grieving over my heartbreak and wishing that I had done things very differently. But he made me feel like I had done nothing wrong and I could be happy as long as I could look at his wonderful face. I couldn't do that. My heart belonged only to Riku and Kairi.

I wanted to touch his face as I continued to look at him with that really cute curious look on his face. I have never seen him look so happy ever in my entire time of knowing him. Then again I only knew him for a year and he's usually depressed like some kind of emo or something along the lines of that. His smile is so beautiful on his face especially the way that it's shaped. So beautiful...no way. I do not like him like that. He's my friend and thats all.

My door opened up quickly as Kairi walked in. Roxas huffed as usual before returning his attention to the window where he was watching the birds in the sky for some odd reason. I had this weird feeling that we were going to have a confrontation from hell. Why did all this stuff have to happen to me when it is never my fault?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Riku's POV)**

The check-up went as smoothly as trying to get some of the darkness out of my heart. Other words, I was poked, probed, stuck with needles, and touched by an extremely cold stethoscope for the last forty-five minutes while screaming bloody murder at Vexen for doing it all to me. It's was basically bloody hell to me. Well at least we found out what was completely wrong with me. And you guys aren't finding out until Xemnas finds out so there. I had to tell Xemnas about this anyway. It was my duty as his boyfriend and because it is partially his fault too. More of my fault for letting everything happen too. Man what's a guy to do with stuff like this? How was any of this possible? Vexen never told me how. He just said talk to Xemnas and check with him some time after lunch. Easy for him to say. Then again he was a little baffled himself when he figured it out. I hope he knows how this whole thing happened especially to me.

I wandered into the Living Room of Complete Nothingness and sat on the couch next to Larxene and Luxord making out on the couch. That was maybe the eighteenth time this week that I caught them at it like that. I think that my day was just getting worse by the second or maybe it's just me thinking that. No Saix just walked into the room and looked at me with the meanest glare ever in the history of seriously evil glares. I waved at him while he continued to glare and walked over to me. I dropped my hand to my sides and held it in the position that I use to summon my Keyblade just in case he would attack me. He started looking like he was going to summon his claymore.

Before I stood up to start a fight between the two of us, Marluxia placed his crappy ass scythe in front of us to stop us from fighting. I still don't understand what was the purpose of him doing that since I wanted to kick his sorry ass for even glaring at me. I still don't know why he hated me so much. So anyway, Marluxia threw his scythe at me and grabbed Saix quickly.

"What's your problem, Saix?" I asked.

"I don't like you. You helped to destroy us before," Saix growled.

"Stop it. That has been put into the past because Xemnas and he are lovers now," Marluxia held him tighter.

"No damnit!! The Superior does not like him. He does not love you!!"

"Back off it. I love Xemnas and he loves me. I don't understand your problem, but I do know that we are together."

"Riku, stop instigating, please."

"Marluxia, I can't. He wants to hurt me."

"Hell yeah I want to hurt you."

I glared at him and started to summon my Keyblade once again, but this time I was interrupted by Axel who was holding onto me. Those sea green eyes of his were staring at Saix as if he were some kind of evil child from Children of the Corn or something (I love that movie). I relaxed in his embrace and I noticed that Saix had done the same to Marluxia. Now I really don't want to talk to Xemnas about my new little problem. Well not until I settle this one with Saix and kick his ass so far into the ground...I think I figured it all out.

"You like Xemnas, don't you?"

"It is my job to like the Superior. All Nobodys have to for the simple fact that he is trying to help us all out since we are not accepted in anywhere but right here."

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't ask what your duty was. I asked if you liked him."

"Did I not just answer that exact same questions?"

"He means do you want to be romantically involve with old Mansex, got it memorized."

The moment Axel shut up was the moment I knew that my hunch was correct since I saw that seriously pale face start to go red with embarrassment. Saix was only mad at me because he had romantic feelings towards Xemnas and was pissed the hell off that I had him even though I really didn't think that it was going to happen. Now I had to counsel him on how to get over the person you love when they are with someone else even after so many freaking hints that said I like you more than my friend and a promise made by a Paopu fruit and the first time we kissed even if it was an innocent kiss on the cheek and after I bluntly stated that I love you. Anger issues I know. But Sora pisses me off more than anything. Man they say Nobodys don't have hearts. How the hell do you explain some of the shit that I've seen and heard and realized.

Staring at Saix really did remind me of myself. He was in the same situation that I was in only months ago. I ran my fingers through my hair and sat down on the couch trying to ignore the other to occupants while thinking of some kind of way to help him. But I was feeling kind of tired. I watched Marluxia sit him down in an armchair near the couch. Marluxia really seemed to care about him since he was the first person that he went after and he was still holding onto him. Pink and blue really go together you think? Sorry it's my silly little wantings that was happening.

"Marly, you should take our little moon prince back to his room to calm down," Axel smirked.

"A...Axel," Marluxia stuttered.

"He shall do no such thing! I can walk just fine on my own," Saix yelled.

"I don't think he meant anything buy it, Saix. But since I'm returning back to my bedroom, I'll walk with you ok," I smiled.

"Fine. Only because of the fact that our rooms are close by each other."

He's a prick, I know, but I can understand why he's like this to me. I stole someone away from him in basically the same manner Kairi stole Sora from me. But he will not end up like I did and leave the people that truly care about him like I did to Tidus and Wakka. No way was I going to let him hurt these guys. He helped me up so we could walk over to our rooms together and maybe even talk about his problems. Saix was so pressured about something and I don't think that it was just about Xemnas either. We had made it out of the living room before he bean to speak...more like mumbled things under his breath hoping that I didn't hear them. What do people take me for some guy that can't hear worth a crap without being deaf?

"Saix?" I called his name.

"What now? Can you not see that I am busy wishing that none of this had ever happened?" he answered me.

"I can see and understand it all, but you really don't need to be mad at me for this."

"Who else is there?"

"Yourself."

"If this is some sick game, then I will not listen to you any further."

"It's not a game. You have yet to say anything to Xemnas about truly caring about him or even being in love with him. It's not hard to guess since you seem to suck at saying things especially when they are supposed to come from the heart in which none of you actually have."

"I said I am not listening to you."

"I love you."

"Say what? I am going to kill you for that statement."

"Haha. I was joking. I love Xemnas. You understand that right?"

"..."

"Xemnas loves me for who I am and he waited for me even after I killed him. He doesn't care about the fact that I helped kill him five months ago and that I wanted to be with Sora for a long time. He really cares about me and he never wanted to harm me, he loved me even back then and he loves me now. So please understand that."

"I guess I have to. My love with him will have to go because he is happily in love with you."

"Yeah. Besides, I think Marluxia likes you. You should try to see if things will work between the two of you. I think it could work out for you."

Saix looked at me with a slight smile that reminded me of Tidus whenever I gave him advise when he was down in the dumps with his relationship with Wakka. I really loved to help people out when it had to do with people being in love. I never understood my own problems with my so-called relationship so helping other people used to help me feel happy. Everyone else's happiness always meant more than the happiness of my owns. Oh and before I forget about it, Saix has one beautiful smile even if it isn't his complete smile. Maybe one day someone would actually tell him that and he wouldn't feel so bad about everything.

We made it to my room pretty quickly. My room came before Saix's so it was like whatever you know. When I opened the door all I saw was Xemnas pacing through the room pretty pissed off about something. Saix was still behind me and was holding onto my shoulders. I felt so scared and yet confused about everything. For once in my life I felt like Sora when I told him the secret to beating the final stage to Sonic the Hedgehog which I will not tell you because it's so obsolete. When Xemnas turned to face the two of us, I swear we both started to sigh like a woman in love or a seriously feminine guy in love. I held my breath as he walked over to us still holding that sternness, but it was becoming softer with every step that he was taking.

"Saix, you may leave," Xemnas said.

"Yes sir, Superior," Saix released me.

I seemed frightened as I look back and watched as Saix walked away from us due to him listening to the leader of Organization XIII. Said leader grabbed me, pulled me in, and slammed the door shut even if the other members could use the Corridor of Darkness. Our lips touched passionately once again as he pushed me down on the bed. His hands began roaming down my sides and started going up my shirt. What the hell was I doing kissing him? I had to tell him something very important before I started getting hungry once again and had to see Vexen. I needed to let him know this, but maybe it would hurt him and he wouldn't want me anymore. No...I cannot think that way. I love him and he loves me. So I have to say it. Its now or never.

"Mmm, Xemnas," I moaned slightly.

"What is it, my love?" Xemnas asked.

"I have something important to tell you."

"Ok. Tell me now."

"Um...are you ok first of all?"

"Yes. I do not see how this is important at all, but I am alright."

"Oh. Well why were you so upset when I first came into the room with Saix."

"I felt a strange presence enter our world. It seemed to be more on the darkness side than being in neutral like the rest of us. I am just hoping that it will not harm us, especially you."

I placed my head on his chest as he laid down right besides me. This was one of those moments that I find it so hard to believe that he did not have a heart at all. I ran my hand through his hair. It was not as silkily as mine, but the texture was so soft and fun. I kissed his neck just to hear that cute chuckle that he had and waited for him to calm down. That presence was strangely evil and yet some how kind of good but it felt familiar. It was like something that I had felt all of my life and knew exactly what it was and who it was. Who was it?

It had been maybe an hour before I felt his breathing slow down, showing that he was calm finally. He wasn't sleep. He never sleeps unless he went three weeks without sleep and I forced him into the bed, tied him down, read him a fairy tale, gave him warm milk, and tucked him. Yes you have to do all that in order to make him sleep. He works so hard to get all of their hearts back to them in a way that would not harm innocent people. I had that kind of power and influence over him.

"You said you have something important to tell me, Riku."

"I guess I did didn't I?"

"Will you tell me?"

"Nope."

"Riku."

"I don't want to say."

"In a relationship their must be communication between the two people. With that communication comes the trust that the two shall share for an eternity. Without that trust you cannot be in a relationship with someone. Now will you tell me?"

"Xemnas, my love, I'm...."

Someone entered the room with a huge bang...literally. It was Xigbar and for once he looked as if there was something seriously wrong with the Organization. I let out a sigh of relief as I did not have to tell it already since I was still having my doubts about a lot of things that involved us and my problem. Xemnas moved me slightly to get up and walk over to the door where he was standing at looking at the two of us. I really was glad that he helped me out that situation.

"What's wrong, Xigbar?" Xemnas asked.

"There's like this guy at the door," Xigbar said.

"And..." I stared blankly.

"Well number one's the guy is hurt. And number two he looks almost exactly like Riku."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And thus their lives began with everything going seemingly well until unexpected visitors came. Sora has his heart aching, but Kairi was helping him through it all well at least until Roxas cussed her out for whatever. Riku has been getting fatter (Riku: It's PUDGY DAMNIT) and is worried about what will happen with his life. He too has an unexpected visitor at the door, but all he wants to know is who. A promise that is broken is starting to make their lives more and more complicated as everything happens. What will happen next with them?


	3. Chapter 3

I am really shocked that this is actually getting read and stuffy. I mean it would seem so sappy and stuff to me, but I'd end up reading it because Riku and Xemnas so belong together after Our Forgotten Promise, ya know. But I know there are many that do not think the exact same way and say that the whole Sora and Riku thing at the end was perfect. Well there is always two sides to a story and this just happens to be the second side so back off me!!! If you don't like it you don't have to read it, there is a back button for a reason. I usually write for stress relief and other stuff that will not be mentioned because this is the Internet and no one needs to know my personal problems besides me, but as stated in the first chapter I made this for **Cupcake-SweetTreats** cuz she's the best really. Anybody besides me getting stoked for 358\2 Days? Thats the whole reason I have a DS well that and I couldn't find my Advance. But still I'm gonna' buy it as soon as it comes out or take it from someone. Oh before I forget the Japanese Words that Riku used in the first chapter are now explained for all of you that didn't understand it at all. Disclaimer time!! (BOOOO) I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy because Square Enix sent me a letter back saying that I couldn't own them even if I owned all the money in the world because the characters would all be messed up and stuff (would not...ok maybe).

Warnings: Yupp more warnings because people need to know what to watch out for because I said so. Kairi and Namine bashing (get over it). Many uses of foul language...Tidus and Riku and Axel mainly. Let's see shounen-ai\yaoi of course what else would this be without it...a piece of non-work. Reference to characters deaths, yes the infamous death that will be talked about through two characters. Maybe a faint or two, you'll get a description of a male character with a body from hell (I am not liable for any injuries that you get). Child abuse if you guys are that slow and didn't notice it Riku and Tidus are abused children and they tell their stories in a sense. (Everything happens differently since this is the KH world and not the FF world. So don't come saying that it ain't happen that way. I am keeping some of it the same but other parts are gonna' be different) And Wakka is no longer a main character like he was before.

Settings include Destiny Islands and The World That Never Was and that big all white castle they live in. Couples are as followed XemnasxRiku, SoraxKairi (but for how long?), one-sided SoraxCloud, RoxasxAxel, TidsuxWakka, one-sided MarluxiaxSaix, and traces of light love being thrown everywhere.

**1) Okasan**: Mother  
**2) Tousan:** Father  
**3) watashi koi no ochiru omae:** for me to fall in love with you  
**4) watashi koisuru omae:** for me to be in love with you  
**5) kurayami:** darkness  
**6) jigoku:** hell  
**7) baka:** stupid  
**8) omae umei:** your destiny  
**9) ore:** a brash way of saying me or I for a male

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**(Riku's POV)**

Xemnas and I followed Xigbar out to the Front Door That Wished It Was Here so we could see who this guy was that looked almost exactly like me and my sexiness. I had stopped after a few moments because I had gotten a little tired from all the running since the bedroom was way far away from where we were and where we were going. I sat down on one of the chairs that was near by and ushered for them to continue to go on. Xemnas looked back at me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders with a small squeeze. I gave a small smile when I back into his beautiful eyes of his even if I still find them kind of crazy. I rubbed my slightly enlarged stomach as I felt a slight pain in it. I was so hating all of this crap that was happening to me in these last couple of hours.

He opened up a Corridor of Darkness so we could get to the front door. He picked me up bridal style and carried me through it as if I was some woman or anything of the sort. I may be prone to being all feminine like around him but I am not, will not, never have, or ever will be a freaking woman no matter what anyone may say or think. I didn't do anything besides lay my head on his arm and wish that I never had to be put down ever again especially when I could smell that wonderful scent of his. So maybe I do need to be carried like a woman because I really think that I am acting like one talking about his scent and everything else you know.

When we reached the door, I swear I heard Xigbar grunt and groan about all the cute little words that we were saying to each other in hushed whispers. He may have lost one eye from some odd accident no one told me about but he could hear like a dog. He placed me down on the ground but held onto me even tighter once we saw that Xigbar was opening the door. My eyes quickly followed the darkness that was seeping through into the all white place we called our home. Through that darkness I saw a flicker of silver similar to my hair. Green caught my attention next and it was then that I knew that something was seriously wrong, creepy, and definitely weird. Those small flashes though quickly went down and the only thing that I saw was silver. I had forgotten about the pain that I was having in my stomach as I ran over to that silver light and picked it up to discover that it was a person...a man. His eyes were shut but his face was filled with many cuts. That soft look reminded me a lot of myself when I looked into the mirror, but his face was so much softer than mine; it was like a beautiful woman from someone's wet dream or anything of that sort. His thin lips is what captivated me the most. They really looked like mine and looked so kissable, just like the full tan lips of my lover.

"Xemnas," I called him over.

"What is it, Riku?" he asked as he walked over.

"This guy is hurt badly. He needs somewhere to rest. Don't we have any other rooms available?"

"You sound like a miniature doctor mixed with Number IX."

I began to pout a little just thinking about the words that he had just said to me when I was worried about this guy's safety and if he was ok and if he knew who the hell I was since he looked so much like me. I would have thought that he was my relative or something of the sort just by looking at him as long as I did if the circumstances were a bit different than what they were. Only the crazy stuff happen to me when I never wanted it to happen to me or anyone around me.

"We can always put him in the room that was supposed to be yours, Ri," Xigbar smiled.

"Oh yeah. Just do that!!"

Xigbar grabbed him out of my arms and I noticed that he was tall. I mean like tall!!! He had to be at least six foot nine if he wasn't already seven feet tall like I really am thinking. His body seemed so small and frail compared to my sort of muscular and small body. But as soon as he got into the castle, I felt my mouth drop, short of breath, and that pain in my stomach became completely nonexistent as I saw that the pants he was wearing were tight leather and looked to be torn like hell to the point that they look like they were some seriously tight sexy black leather boxer-briefs that was illegal to be wearing. Someone please remind me that I am in a committed relationship with Xemnas and not with him even though he looks exactly like me. And I finally saw all the cuts and other wounds across his torso and legs that looked way scarier than any of the wounds that I had gotten when I was fighting against the Heartless and Nobodys and even when I fought against Sora. Oh yeah and there was this black wing on the right side of his back but that really was nothing compared to everything else.

Xemnas grabbed me fom the ground since I was still on it and that pain came back to me. I didn't know what to do besides allow him to hold onto me as if it were my last lifeline as if I would die if he let me go for any amount of time. When he picked me back up in that weird bridal style that I still was not getting used to, I kissed him softly on his lips. When I pulled back from him he showed me those wonderful lips in a serious pout but it was playful trust me. This was the life if you ask me. Well it was except for that guy. I wonder who he was and why he looked exactly like me? But there were so many other things going on in my head about him like how'd he get hurt and stuff like that? I would just have to wait for him to wake up in order to talk to him about all that stuff.

We returned to our room together and I was a little upset that I could not see that man as he was sleeping in the other room. I was not obssessed with him I was just worried that something bad might happen to him if he stays by himself. I am a worried person when someone's hurt for some odd reason especially when it was someone that was cute. Well he was beyond cute since he looked like me and I was sexy as hell. Anyway, Xemnas placed me on our bed before walking over to his desk and sat down on the overly huge seriously comfy chair. I was getting a little upset that he was not sitting besides me or laying next to me or...yeah I'll leave it right there for now. Man teenage hormones are so crazy and being pudgy isn't helping it at all, it's just making it worse.

"Riku," he said without looking at me.

"What's up?" I answered.

"You seemed to be eyeing that man. Am I not good enough? Is that what you were trying to say to me before?"

"What? No way Xemnas. I love you."

"So why were you looking at him like that?"

"He's looks like me. I never thought that anyone looked anything like me. The silver hair that I have is not even present in my family I have seen pictures. My eyes are from my okasan, they're aqua as well."

"I have never seen anyone look like you either, but your beauty is divine unlike his."

"I know that Xemnas."

"But really did you have to stare like that?"

"Don't start this now."

"So then it is true. You were trying to tell me that you were falling out of love with me. He just made it even more believable."

"Damnit Xemnas, I was not trying to say that!!"

"Then what were trying to say, Riku?"

"I was trying to...I wanted to..."

"What is it?!"

"I was trying to say that I'm three months pregnant!!"

And it was then that I started crying. I placed my hands over my face to cover the tears falling out of my eyes. I am Riku Takahashi damnit and I do not cry over stupid crap like this no matter how bad I was feeling or how much someone hurt my feelings. I couldn't believe that he would accuse me of not loving him anymore and that I wanted to be with someone else. There was no one else in this world or any other one that would love me the way he does or could even hold my heart the way he does. What the hell man? Does he not trust me because of the stuff that happened between Sora and me? There's a difference between the two relationships. Sora only thought of me as a friend until about three months ago when he confessed that he loved me and I shot him down because seriously who the hell waits until after their special person is gone to say that they love them after they left to be with someone else. Then with Xemnas, he waited for me for practically an eternity because he knew that I was in love with Sora and was doing the exact same thing for him. He loves me even though I helped kill him and his subordinates. His world revolves around any and everything that I say or do and he wants me happy before he even thinks about doing something for himself or anyone other than me. How could I fall out of love with him and break up with him just to be with someone who looks like me?

I felt Xemnas wrap his arms around my shoulders from behind I guess as an attempt to stop me from crying about what he just said to me. I wanted to move away from him but his touch was so sweet and gentle and felt just right. I turned around after I moved my hands from my face. He kissed my cheeks softly before he pulled me into one huge hug that was getting tighter by the second. I gave a small smile but I began crying even harder when I looked into his face and saw those eyes of his. I don't know what to do. Someone please help me!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Axel's POV)**

I was walking to our crapped up music room that Demyx made Xemnas put in after he had been there for about a week and a half. I was so freaking bored since I came back to life due to the darkness not being able to hold us since we were only half dark and half light. I bet you guys didn't know about that at all. The darkness cannot hold the light; only those that harbor more darkness than there is light. We being Nobodys have an equal amount which is fine when there is about three or five of us but when everyone but Roxas died, it could not hold us anymore and spat us out back home. We can't be seen by anyone but other Nobodys and special people like Sora, Riku, and that one chick when we are not here. How I kissed Roxas back on Destiny Islands three months ago is a mystery to me. Well that's what Xemnas told me anyway. But that does not mean I truly believe all of it. But like I said I was going to the music room because I was so freaking bored and there was basically nothing else to do since Roxas wasn't here.

You guys can tell that I love him more than anything in the world right? I, Axel, was\am in love with a teenage Nobody that was once such a hard bad ass that changed into a crazy hormonal happy guy that is only him in looks. He used to turn me down every second of the day because he thought that I was not worthy of someone that was sexy and perfect like him. But I wooed him into liking me through songs (that was Demyx's idea), flowers (Marluxia said all lovers like them...I hate them), and the occasional whining in order for him to understand that I really wanted to be with him no matter what happened (that was my own thing, never thought that I would whine but who cares). In the months that I hadn't seen him, I've been making music videos for him and I'll send them through the Corridor...the crappy portals that we make just so he could see my beautiful mug everyday. I've only sent three so far but I've been trying to think of other songs to do for him. He is so picky about music that sometimes I just wish that he was a chick so I could do those sappy love songs, but he hates those and anything that has to do with Jesse McCartney.

So anyway, I walked in there and was seriously surprised that no one in their rightful minds was there besides Marluxia. He looked depressed since I last saw him in the living room when we were hanging with Saix and Riku. Everything was so freaking dark and weird looking. Marluxia hates the dark because he's a delicate little flower or something like that. I walked over to him only for him to hit the remote and something loud and crazy came from the stereo system. After several seconds of me closing my ears, which didn't help the fact that the song was loud as hell, I noticed that it was Papa Lapped a Pap Lop by everyone's favorite singer Gackt (when I say everyone I mean the whole Organization...dude have you guys seen him? I wouldn't leave Roxas for him though). I placed one hand on his shoulder before I tried my hardest to close my ears once again.

"Oh, Axel!!" I heard Marluxia shout.

I pointed to the overly huge stereo system that was still blasting out Papa Lapped a Pap Lop. I love that song especially after a whole night full of passion that me and Roxas had with that song in the background even if it really wasn't passion just pure ass lust. Yeah I let out a soft moan as I licked my lips and thought about that little blond boy that I was in love with. After zoning out completely, Marluxia took me straight out of it by snapping his fingers in my face. Damn Flower Princess!!!

"I am very sure that you are not making another music video for Roxas, so why are you here?" Marluxia asked.

"Needed something to do. I'm actually very, very bored," I answered.

"You really need to find something to do."

"I need someone to fucking do."

"That was so unnecessary Axel!!!"

"I know that's why I said it."

"Axel, just shut up."

"I don't wanna."

"What do you want with me?"

"You like Saix!!"

I watched the usually almost pale face Marluxia turn red like a cherry tomato. I grinned like a little mad man or the Mad Hatter in Wonderland when I realized that I hit the jackpot for once in my strange Nobody life. I started playing with his pretty pink hair as he sat down in the sofa and placed his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. He looked so beautiful at that moment. He was like a woman that could only get more beautiful even as she cried out of her eyes because she was so confused about her feelings and everything. But he wasn't crying just a little embarrassed.

"It's ok, Marly."

"What are you talking about?"

"You liking Saix. I think its good that the members can find love. Hell when I heard 'bout the boss loving Riku I was thrilled, then shocked, and then thrilled again. I was a little sick with Larxene and Luxord. I mean Luxord sounds like a pansy."

"Heehee. He's British. He talks like that."

"You laugh like a fucking girl."

"Go back to hell!!!"

"No. Just being myself, got it memorized?"

"Yeah."

"So lets go tell Saix all about your little crush!!"

"NO!!"

"What?"

"Not now. I'm not ready."

"Shit ok. I'll help you later. I'm going to go see Roxas!"

"Aren't you on probation for what happened before?"

"Yeah, but this is true love."

"How cute. I won't tell anyone that you're gone."

I gave another childish grin as I opened up a portal for me to get to Destiny Islands. I had to see Roxas ok. I miss him so much and I need him in order to be completely sane like I used to be. I kissed Marluxia's cheek before I decided to walk through the portal just so I could see my love. I wonder if my Somebody was like this about some little guy. Aw I doubt that he was. He was probably in love with some stuck up guy that he worked with but never had the guts to tell him about it until it was too late and that guy was sitting there crying wishing that they could have been together forever. Why does that feel so familiar to me? Oh well.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Sora's PV)**

I was standing in between Kairi, Cloud, Roxas, and Namine as I was trying to figure out how the hell I was going to get out of this mess since it was seriously so crazy. I wanted to run into Cloud's arms and yet I wanted to kiss Kairi deeply while apologizing to her. I didn't know what to do at the moment and the look\seriously scary glare that Roxas was giving to Namine proved that I could not ask for him to do anything for me at the moment or for a while because he so can't stand her. I wished that I was not in my room at the moment as I looked between the people I cared so much about. If only I had done things differently in my life, I'm pretty sure that nothing that was happening in this moment would be happening and I would be happily kissing Riku somewhere private with no worries in the worlds. Then again, there wouldn't be the Keyblade around and Cloud would never be my friend and as for Roxas, he never would have been separated from me.

Cloud stood up and walked over to Kairi with that childish smile on his face even if that smile seemed a little fake or just not there at all to me. Kairi didn't seem to notice it as she started to put her hands on her hips and give him that glare that all women get when they are so pissed off at a guy for reasons that we don't even know. However I think that this had to do with him being here with me wearing only my dad's pajamas pants with his hair and chest still dripping wet from his shower earlier. It was like totally beautiful looking at his dripping wet form especially those rock hard abs of his. His pectorals were like seriously gorgeous. He was dropped dead gorgeous period. I can say that he's cute without wanting to be involved with him, Roxas does this to people he sees on TV all the time.

I looked over at Roxas to avoid what could possibly happen next, but sometimes I wish I didn't do anything. He was standing there, his glare gone like the wind, in a state of shock and utter despair. He wanted to return within me I could already tell that much by the way that he was standing. It was because of Namine. He doesn't like her at all, but he pretends to so he won't hurt her feelings and feel the wrath of a woman. No one else knows this little fact besides me though I think Axel would be able to pick something like that up and Riku may have noticed something like that too. I really wanted to help him out with his situation, I truly did, but protecting Cloud seemed a little more important to me at that moment.

"Who is he, Sora?" Kairi asked me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Cloud cut me off, "If what Leon and the others said is true about Sora having your heart then you should know who I am as well. But in case you it wasn't true, my name is Cloud Strife."

My jaw dropped at the words that came out of his mouth. Cloud usually only speaks a few words and then he's done with it until another question is asked or something. Even when he was describing that guy to me he was using short words to make sure he doesn't talk too much. And yet he spoke two full sentences to Kairi as if he always did something like that.

"Where are you from?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know."

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know."

How old are you?"

"I don't know." (Even I could tell that was a lie, but I didn't say anything)

"What are you to Sora?"

"I don't know."

"You can't be serious!!"

"I am."

I watched him move almost slightly but winced as he put more pressure onto his right foot. I wondered if he was hurt from some big battle that had happened before he crash landed here to the islands. His fight with that guy was so long ago, it couldn't have escalated all this time. Then again I haven't seen that guy yet or any other crashes, so maybe it did and Cloud came here because it is so peaceful and he never had to worry about anything else. But why? This place has nothing to offer. Why did he not return to his own home? Could it possibly be that he was not from Radiance Gardens and his home was destroyed by the Heartless? No. I went to the End of the Worlds and I brought back many worlds. His would have been there too.

I didn't notice that I was standing besides him basically trying to hold him up, until I felt his hand touch my arms. I looked up and saw him staring at me in wonder. Opening my mouth was something I wanted to do, but I couldn't for some reason. I wanted to tell him to sit down or something to get off his feet since the right one was hurting him. Again I tried to open my mouth, but I stopped as he placed his arm around my shoulders in a weird embrace and I felt my face heat up as if I was blushing. I don't blush I just...I just...I don't know.

"Is my dress pretty, Roxas?" Oh God Namine was starting.

"N...N...Yes," Roas said nervously.

"I picked it out just for you."

"Really? Well if you excuse me?"

"I was hoping that we could go on a date. I mean that's why Kairi is here to take Sora on one." (You should have seen the twitch in his eye)

"I'm terribly sorry, but I am not in the mood. I just want to go to sleep."

'Please come with us!!"

"Hell no! I can't stand being near you. I can be around two or three girls constantly and you seriously aren't one of them. So please do me a favor and go jump off a fucking bridge or something else that could possibly kill you!!"

We all stood there looking at him like I'm not even sure but we were all shocked that mild, happy-go-lucky Roxas could go off and say things like he just did to Namine. I don't blame him since she gets on his last nerves, but damn he went off like he was holding that back for the longest. He was like a balloon that filled up so much that it just popped and all the air just started coming out which was the insult\death threat that he told her.

Kairi grabbed her Other and gave us both a glare that said that she was going to kill us both for what he said to her and the way she said it to her. I heard crying and I expect that it was from Namine and it was. Kairi's eyes started watering up as well and I knew that I was going to be in trouble with my mom as soon as she saw her. As much as I would have loved to say I could careless it was apparent that she was about to kill me. Here lies Sora dead because his Other made the Other of his girlfriend cry.

I wanted to run like hell away from there with Roxas following right behind me or inside of me or something in order to keep us in live without any injuries sustained by her. But what about Cloud? I couldn't leave him there by himself with her especially after the way she came at him just five minutes earlier. He would have to come with me as well. I really needed to leave here with Cloud and Roxas with me before we all died a horrible woman filled death. Before anything could happen a portal opened up in my room and a certain redhead walked through it.

"Hi!!" Axel smiled.

"Axel, not now," Roxas said through clenched teeth.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I am not in the mood."

"In fact none of us are in the mood for it, so just leave!" Kairi yelled.

"Calm down with the bitchy attitude, Kairi. Or is it that time of the month again?"

"Go to hell!"

"Been there and back, baby. And now I'm here for my baby."

"Then I'll just have to kick your ass!!"

"Bring it!"

"Stop it!!" Cloud and I yelled.

Kairi was on the verge of summoning her Keyblade when I blocked her path as Roxas did the same to his boyfriend. Cloud was helping Roxas as Namine was helping me. I kissed her deeply to stop her from being so upset because I knew how she could be when she was pissed off like hell. Her hands got tangled into my hair as I started pushing my tongue into her mouth. She needed to calm down and I needed to release some of these very strange feelings that I was having that did not involve her, but my new blond companion. When our mouths finally parted ways, I had moved over to Axel, Roxas, and Cloud. With that kiss I had started making her head different so I was able to talk to them without her hearing me or Namine bothering any of us.

"Axel, make us a portal so we can get out of here," I said.

"So where are we going, Keyblade Master?" he asked in that sarcastic way of his.

"Tidus's place," Roxas said coldly. "He will be able to keep us safe from her."

"Yeah, sounds good. Let's go."

Axel created a portal for all four of us to leave out of here. I knew that Tidus would probably be made as hell at us for coming into his room without any type of waning but he would get over it after a while. Trust me, I knew him almost as well as I knew Riku. We all walked into the portals in pairs, holding hands as well. Yes I was with Cloud and holding onto his hand tightly just as Roxas was doing to Axel since they were so in love with each other. Man I hope that Tidus wasn't in a bad mood like hell.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Riku's PV)**

I had ran away from the man that I loved so quick that I believe that I was Sonic the Hedgehog from the way I ran away from him and found myself in front of my actual room. I was three months pregnant so I was already emotional, but the way that he was accusing me of not loving him was making everything ten times worse than any pain that I had ever felt. I will never ask this pain on anyone, not even Sora even after all that crap that he had put me through in my life. I placed my hand on the doorknob; afraid to open it for I might get in trouble for being here, but I knew that nothing could be worse than what was happening in my head and the pain in the heart.

When I opened the door I was greeted by the soft darkness that made up my room along with a little light from the moon. That moonlight was glistening on my bed letting the silver of that man's hair glow and almost seem to sparkle. I sat on the other side of my bed and placed his head in my lap so I could play with his precious hair. I heard myself giggling as the strands went through my fingers as if they were made of water. His body was still covered in those wounds that I was telling you about and no one had bandaged them up especially since a good majority of them were still bleeding like all hell. I seemed really calm while I was playing with his hair and sitting on the bed like that. The eternal night really seemed completely right with the moonlight shining and stuff. I wonder why I never played with my own hair the way that I was doing his? Oh well it is still pretty fun.

Green. I saw that when I stopped playing with his hair to touch my stomach lightly because of all the pain. I looked down to see that they were his eyes and that they were seriously beautiful unlike the aqua ones that I call my own. My hand found it's way down to his cheek and I was amazed at how soft it was, but even more amazed that he allowed me to touch him like that. I believe that he was looking at me even if he was upside down. Sadness. I think I sensed that as I looked into his eyes. But who's sadness was it? It could have been his from whatever happened to him or it could have been mine which was still pouring out of me like the blood from his wounds. I had almost forgotten about that until I smelt it and started to feel it as my hand that was once on his cheek started going downwards and touched his chest. I felt him wince when I touched that wound there, but that wasn't a wound that was a gash and whoever made it was trying to make sure that he died.

"You should stop touching me right there," he said after three minutes.

I let out a noise that was similar to a squeak or something that was not like me. I removed my hand and placed it back in his hair like it was in the beginning anyway.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said softly.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my room."

"What world am I at?"

"The World That Never Was."

"Who are you?"

"Riku Takahashi."

"My name is Sephiroth...Sephiroth Crescent."

"That is a nice name."

"I suppose."

"Don't talk much?"

"Not unless I have to."

"Oh."

"You have a big destiny ahead of you. And I guess I have to be the one around to witness it all."

"Say what?"

And then in the darkness we sat...ok I sat and he continued to have his head in my lap for some odd reason or the other and didn't answer my question at all. The moon's light had gradually moved out of my window so the only light in there was basically the light coming from the bottom of my door. That presence of sadness that I was feeling before had gotten even stronger and this time I knew that it wasn't just me. He was feeling sad about something too and all I wanted to know was what it could possibly be that he was sad about. Ok maybe there was about six million things that I wanted to know, but I wanted to know why he was sad the most.

"Um...can you tell me who you are?" was the question I ended up asking.

"I told you my name is Sephiroth," he snapped.

"No. I didn't mean it like that. I mean where you're from and all that background information."

"Shouldn't you be worried about that baby in your stomach?"

"How could you tell?"

"There's a third presence in this room. I don't think that you have two personalities and that presence is too pure to be yours in any case."

"Yeah. I have a baby that I will be worried about if you tell me about yourself."

"Persistent aren't you?"

"Very much so."

"As I said, my name is Sephiroth Crescent. I think that I was born in a place called Midgar that was filled with so much pollution that I couldn't breathe without coughing. But like I said, I don't remember if I lived there or not especially in my childhood but when I was a teenager I lived there I remember that. I lived in the Shinra Building."

"Um...What's that?"

"Shinra is like the ruler of Midgar. It is a big company that has a lot of different departments in it like the Turks, SOLDIER, and the scientists. There are also dorms for those of us in SOLDIER and I think the Turks have a place to stay there as well."

"Oh. Did your parents let you move there?"

"I don't know my parents. The Head Scientist, Hojo, apparently knew my mother and after taking five weeks to test my blood he found out that I was her son."

"Well aren't you lucky. I hate my parents."

"Back when I was your age I would kill for my parents. My life may have been so much easier and maybe I wouldn't be where I am today. Maybe he wouldn't be dead."

"He? A friend of yours?"

"No. We were engaged to be married until about ten years ago if I am right. My sense of time has went out the window ever since his death and I find myself believing that I am still that twenty-years-old boy holding onto his body for dear life."

"So you lost your boyfriend. That is so sad, Sephiroth. How can you continue living like this especially when you know that the person you loved the most is gone?"

"Because my life is filled with so much more than just his love. But my life for now is to make sure that I can kill Cloud before my time has come or anyone or anything kills him first."

I said nothing else as I ran my fingers through his hair once again, but of course he stopped letting me do that as he started shaking his head. I smiled gently, but sadly which didn't help his situation at all. His sadness was just as bad as mine but his had a presence a lot stronger than anything I had ever felt in my life. But when he sat up and looked into my eyes, I couldn't feel sadness just a lot of agony like he really was in more pain than what he was showing. I summoned up some of my magic to cast cure on him after I noticed his body for some unknown time since I first saw him. I watched some of his wounds close but the gashes on his body were still there and opened like a shirt or something.

"Why are you so sad? Why do you hate your parents so?"

"Okasan and tousan? I hate them for what they did to me. At first I thought it was normal for them to not pay me any attention, for them to not praise me when I did good in school, and to harm me for whatever reason there was. It all seemed perfectly normal because I never saw any of my friends with their parents. After tousan had hit me hard enough to cause several bruises and even make me cry, I ran to my tomadachi...my friend, Sora. After staying with him for a couple days I realized that nothing that they did was normal because his parents were so nice and really cared about him and even me."

"So you are an abused child?"

"You can say that. I just say that I was raised in between the darkness and the light that made me follow the path of twilight because I don't know where I really belong, but I like it here."

"That boy, Sora, he is your light? And your parents are your darkness?"

"Yeah basically."

"I am so sorry to hear something like that."

I placed my face on his chest as I felt the tears threaten to come out my eyes from that story and he decided to hold me. The two of us stayed like that in the darkness as if we needed each other more than we needed food, water, or even air. It was as if we understood each other's pain. His being from all the stuff in his past and mine from what Xemnas had said to me minutes or even hours earlier than what was happening now. I never in my life thought that I would embrace the darkness around me but I was able to stay here with him and feel a little calmer than normal. I would return to Xemnas, after I took a nap and saw that my new friend, Sephiroth, was ok.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Tidus's POV)**

Boring!! That was all that I had to say about this crappy room of mine that I was sentenced to because my father was a jerk and actually thought that I was going to leave him. I love my father very much but I swear he was seriously obsessive and other things that I can't think of with that word. I had finished wiping my eyes of tears because of the...extremely hard work that I was doing. I sucked at school seriously people. The highest grade I get is about a C+ but that was about a year ago. Lately all I get is Ds and Cs. How could my father be mean to me like this? He gave me extra work and I barely get my normal homework done!!! I am going to die of complete and utter boredom along with doing all this work that really shouldn't be allowed because teenagers' should be out partying like there is no tomorrow and kissing my boyfriend. Speaking of Wakka, I had been texting him after I had hung up on Sora about thirty minutes ago. He hadn't answered me back in a while so I was stuck doing this crap on my own.

A huge black portal opened up in the middle of my room and apparently Sora and that guy from before exited out of there holding each others' hands. I felt a little upset, but I soon got over it as I saw that my little dickless brunet friend was blushing slightly and smiling. He was one person that really needed to move forward in life especially since he knew as well as I did that Riku was not leaving that guy to be with him. That other guy seemed to be slightly happy but looked around my room as if something strange was going on. Hell Sora was looking around too and I felt left out. But whatever I think they are so paranoid anyway and all that crap.

"So you got a new boyfriend, Sora?" I asked.

"What? N...n...no," he stuttered.

It was one of those moments where I felt that he was so freaking cute in my eyes and I usually don't care about guys like him all naive and have cute child-like features. I gave him a small smile before I turned to look at the other guy who seemed to be a little strange. Man everything was like pretty strange right about now.

"Why the fuck are you guys here?"

"Running away from Kairi. She was about to kill me."

"Oh. How'd you make the portal then? You are a wielder of light if I'm right. That can only be used by those that are not from the light or something crazy like that."

"I hate the fact that you can be smart sometimes."

"Haha...I am smart damn it."

"Anyway, I need to um...go to your...uh bathroom. Excuse me, please. Oh and please watch after Cloud."

Sora ran out of my room and held the door open for about ten or fifteen more seconds than any normal person would actually do (and he was mumbling something about finding a room because that is so wrong. Crazy little guy). I was alone with that blond guy, Cloud, in my room. What else was going to happen today? Well something was getting ready to happen because I heard footsteps that were not the feet of my best retarded friend, Sora. No his feet make this weird sound especially when he's wearing shoes. This time I knew who's footsteps that they were and I had to find somewhere for Cloud to hide before my father ends up hurting him for some reason.

I grabbed Cloud's hand and walked him over to my closet. Somewhere I heard R. Kelly's Trapped in the Closet and I didn't know whether to laugh or find somewhere else to let him hide. My door opened as I tried to open my closet to shove him in there and there was my father standing there, drunk as usual, and pissed off as hell. My eyes opened wide as I continued to look at him. I knew that I had my eyes open in fear and I felt my heart enter my throat. Cloud...I had almost forgotten about him, almost.

I turned around to see his blue eyes looking at my father with such ferocity that I was starting to feel afraid of him more than my own father. His grip tightened on my hand as he looked at me with this look of innocence that really didn't seem like him from a few seconds ago. I'm afraid. I could take my father's beatings and his verbal abuse to me, but Cloud. I didn't know him or whatever he was capable of.

"Who is this boy?" my father asked.

"I don't know him. But please leave him alone," I pleaded.

"You're lying again! You must be cheating on that Wakka boy. You're taste in men are really declining."

"Daddy, I am not dating him. He's a friend of Sora's."

"Lying again. One more and you get your punishment."

"Daddy..."

"Leave him alone. He may be your son, but he is not to be harmed or bothered in anyway," Cloud growled.

Before my father could say anything, Cloud pulled out this really huge sword that looked to be even taller than all three of us. My father just glared a bit before he left out of my room like a dog with it's tail between its legs. I looked back at him as he put his sword back into hammerspace (you know when people start putting stuff in the unkown) and I saw that his scary face was gone and he was looking like a child. This guy was so ass backwards I could have went back in time just by looking at him really.

So the two of us were sitting on my bed waiting for Sora to come back to us and doing my crappy-ass homework thing. He was as smart as Wakka, which was really good since he made As and Bs. I was done soon and we were just sitting there like a couple of idiots waiting for our third idiot to return to us in the school hallway or something.

"You have a big destiny ahead of you," he said.

"My destiny? My destiny is to be with Wakka and get away from this bastard I call a father and live happily ever after maybe even wear a dress or two."

"No. There is something stronger in store for you and for Sora. Something that will change the way everything around here happens and I will be the one to monitor all of this."

"Say what?"

"What are you two talking about?" Sora walked in.

"I was getting ready to talk about my past. Would you like to hear it as well, Sora?"

"Y...Yeah."

"Wait where did you get to this?"

"I was born in a small town called Nibelheim on the world I believe was called Gaia. When I was a teenager I moved to Midgar so I could get into our military and protect everything that was most important to me. I was in the cadet part for about two days when I met the man that would change my life forever. My first love, Zack Fair. Meeting him brought joy to my life even if I was still somewhat depressed because I could never be like him. After failing my test to get into SOLDIER, he was the one there to hold me, to comfort me, as I cried through the whole night. He released himself from SOLDIER so he could come with me as I returned back to Nilbeheim and live there for the rest of our lives. But the Heartless came to my world. My friends, Sephiroth, and I fought against them but they just kept coming at us. The first to go was someone really important to Sephiroth and that was the first time that I had ever seen him cry about anything. I grabbed him and we continued to fight them. Cid came to us with a Gummi Ship so we could escape. I begged for Zack to go up the rope ladder first but he didn't. Yuffie, Tifa, and Aerith entered as we continued fighting to make sure that nothing happened to them. Sephiroth had disappeared and several of my friends were turned into Heartless as well, but Zack...he was killed. I don't think it was a Heartless either. I was dragged aboard by Tifa before I could mourn for them. But somehow I was sent to Olympus and thar is how we met, Sora."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. Sora was crying as soon as Cloud mentioned that people that he knew were dying because of the Heartless. Cloud, his eyes looked as if he wanted to cry but they were dry like a towel. I held Sora tightly as he came into my arms to cry softly. Who could have thought that one guy would have went through so much in such a short period of time in his life. I thought my life was horrible.

I don't know how much time had passed before Sora had fallen asleep in my arms like the big baby he tried so hard to pretend not to be. I laid him down on my pillow before I walked over to my window and started admiring the beautiful sky that was being created by the setting sun. My destiny was intertwined with Sora's so said Cloud. But I had ate a Paopu with Wakka not him. That was Riku's destiny that was supposed to be intertwined with his but as we all know very well, Sora screwed the hell out of that. What could this destiny of mine be that it was going to change the way this world was? Maybe I become some kind of sweet superhero or something to that effect. So childish I know, but I need something positive in my head.

"Your name is what?" Cloud came behind me.

"Tidus. Tidus Yamoki," I answered.

"I know that your life seems pretty hard and have nothing fufilling right now, Tidus, but within the next week or two you will do something that will change everything. The results won't be in for another three months but it will be better than nothing."

"How do you know so much? I don't even know what the fuck is going to happen."

"I'm not sure. But Roxas says that it's because I am something that is beyond human just like him."

"That Zack guy...wait you spoke with Roxas??"

"I meant Sephiroth. But yes I have been speaking with him. He was in here a little while ago with Axel."

"I ain't seen a single soul in here besides the three of us."

"That will all change too."

"Well I hope so. I can't wait for my life to turn around."

"I cannot wait either."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thrusted into new worlds, Sephiroth and Cloud talk to the people that they are supposed to be around because of their destinies. Riku told Xemnas about his pregnancy in the worst possible situation. Xemnas believes that Riku has fallen out of love with him. Sora has narrowly escaped a horrible situation with the help of the redheaded Nobody he has befriended. Tidus found out that he has a destiny that is intertwined with Sora's. There seems like there is something off with this whole destiny thing that the three of them have been told about, but what can they do? The only ones' who know anything are Sephiroth and Cloud and from the way they are acting it would seem like they aren't telling anything. What are their destinies and why do they need to be watched out for?


	4. Chapter 4

Riku and Sephiroth? You guys getting more of a fatherly, brotherly, or cousinly vibe from our older silver haired friend? At first I wasn't even planning on making them related but after reading it I was like there is something about the two of them that makes it seem like they should be together or have blood relations. The same goes for Sora and Cloud (strange enough I really dislike Cloud for a reason I don't think I even know). It's October and that means school...but not for me cuz I'm bad ass like that. Not really just home schooled and other junk. But my personal life is not important. What is important is the lives of my characters...Square Enix's characters and how everything will soon be connected. Everyone's stories will become one real soon this just isn't the chapter yet. If any of you got hurt from fainting at the slight description of Sephiroth's body, sorry. I feel your pain. I bumped my head like hell on the desk when I reread it. More disclaiming because if I don't someone will try to sue and I barely have enough money to buy minutes for my phone on the regular and my folk's ain't rich either. I do not own anything in this fic but I sent Square another letter asking. Hope that you will enjoy reading this and review if you really want to. And for those of you who are still trying to get all hissy-fitty because Riku is not with Sora or a girl, hit the damn back button. And word for the wise Destiny Islands' time goes quicker than the World That Never Was so don't be all well Sora's day should be around the same time as Riku's time.

Warnings: I have warnings for every chapter so back off this too. Too many people get offended easily and I don't need to hear that crap I'm already a border line depressive. Character bashing (yes the same two). Foul language for those of us that didn't know that chickens have a language besides cluck cluck or bawk bawk, cussing\cursing. Shounen ai\yaoi because it fits and its one of my main styles. More abused childhood refrences. And the new warning, M-preg.

Settings include Destiny Islands, The World That Never Was, and that big all white castle they live in. Couples are as followed XemnasxRiku, one-sided SoraxCloud, one-sided RikuxSephiroth RoxasxAxel, TidsuxWakka, and this new couple that all of you will be like WTF!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Riku's POV)**

I feel as if months had passed since I was lying in my bed besides my new friend, Sephiroth, but it has only been three whole hours. I had awaken from my wonderful nap because I was starving, it was lunchtime, and I had to see Vexen right after I got through eating which would take a while (thank the Deity for that). I turned around to see Sephiroth was by my window staring outside, looking like someone's lost angel. He could have been one with the way that wing was sticking out but it was black so he would have to be a fallen angel much like how those of us who were in twilight. But he didn't seem to mind his fall from grace like I would have done, but he's stronger than I am emotionally and I could really need him in the future and even now. My emotions were screwed by my pregnancy and from everything that has happened to me. He really was the best friend that I was going to need for the rest of my life just like Xemnas was the man I needed to be with and start my family with. I was going to speak with him before I headed off to see Vexen so we could finally talk about the baby and all the stuff that was going to happen.

I placed my hand over my stomach as a motherly instinct that I had recently discovered. My baby. I never thought in a million years that I was going to say that as a teenager (or be pregnant for that matter) but I feel happy by it. I was three months pregnant with this beautiful creature inside of me. I was not going to treat my child like my parents did me, no way and no how. I was going to love my baby and protect it the way I always wanted when I was young and maybe even now. Can you believe that I am pregnant? The way that I am acting is like so strange to me, but I believe all new parents get a little anxious before they have their first child...well all but my parents; they just hated me from the moment I was conceived (like I really said "Mommy can I be born please?") It's like I have already said, I will not harm my baby, he will know that he's loved by both his parents, and will be protected from all the idiots that would try to harm him. But really who would attack a half Nobody baby that also had my genes in it?

I walked over to Sephiroth hoping that he would be the one to hold me and talk to me like we were doing before I fell asleep. I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my cheek on his back since I'm actually really shorter than him (my cheek doesn't even touch his wing!). He placed one hand on top of mine and I felt myself blushing as he touched me even with that nice gentle touch that would remind someone of being loved. I was so happy being there. He gave me a feeling that reminded me of the time Sora's parents held me in order to support and comfort me all those years ago. Have you ever had a feeling like when you finally meet your real family member after so long? That's how I feel with him right now. He looked back and gave me this curious look that reminded me of myself when Sora said that there were monsters in his closet. I felt my face get hotter from the blush as I noticed how I was holding him and that he had yet to change out of his underwear like torn leather pants. Seriously this man is beautiful and those pants would make a saint think all the dirty thoughts that I am thinking about at the moment.

"Riku?" he asked.

"Yeah of course. No one else dares to come to my door so no one will definitely come in here," I answered.

"You should go speak with Xemnas."

"Say what? How do you?"

"You talk a lot when you are sleeping even if you look peaceful like a small child. And he had been by while you were sleeping asking to speak with you and in the long term waking me from my blissful slumber which is why I am over here looking out the window."

"Xemnas came here? But he doesn't like it around my room because its filled with darkness and I refuse to turn on the lights since it feels like home to me."

"He must really love you then."

I pressed my cheek onto his back even more before I used hand to hold my stomach that was hurting me all of a sudden. Did my...our baby understand that I needed to talk to him to get his side of the story and he would understand me? That had to be the reason why I was feeling so much pain. I really didn't want to leave Sephiroth here all by himself, but I don't think that Xemnas would appreciate having him in our room while we talked especially since he thought that I loved him. I just had a slight crush on him since we looked almost exactly alike. I know I would let him stay with Zexion or Saix since I trust the two of them with my entire life. Besides Zexion is head over heels with Demyx so there is no worries about him coming on to Sephiroth and Saix could careless about anyone other than Xemnas and maybe Marluxia.

That did leave one problem though; I had no clothes whatsoever for him to wear because he's too freaking tall which is so unbelievable to me and probably all of you. I needed to cover him up with something which is getting seriously hard. I grabbed one of the many curtains that I owned and wrapped it around his body, cut a hole where his wing was, and put a safety pin in it at his waist...or what I thought was his waist. It came down to right below his knees so there was no way anyone could get some seriously messed up signal about him or what I was doing with him. I really am a genius, I just prefer to be arrogant on my looks and not my brain.

I grabbed his hand and began to lead him out of my room so I could talk to Xemnas and he'd have some kind of company to be around while I wouldn't be there with him. Since it was almost lunch time, everyone should have been in the kitchen waiting for whatever lunch that Xaldin and\or Zexion was making for today. I prefer Zexion's cooking myself, but I like Xaldin stuff. Sorry I went off subject that time. So it was the two of us walking in total silence to the freaking kitchen without seeing a single Nobody. But as soon as I thought that it was totally weird that no one had been seen, I heard Larxene shout that Axel was no where in the castle. The guy was on probation from all the shit that he caused three months ago and Larxene was his probation officer. It's ok to be like WTF, I said that too. The girl is too busy sucking face with Luxord to notice anything. It's just one thing after another here and I have a huge hunch on where the fire user was.

Xemnas. I saw him pass by almost immediately after Larxene shouted. He stopped and looked at me and Sephiroth. I grabbed his hand the moment I saw him turn away in an attempt to get away from the two of us. I was not going to let him get away from me and I would be damned some more if I let our relationship go to hell because of his insecurities about this. I felt the tears start to run down my cheek before I even knew that I had them in my eyes and Xemnas, he wiped them away with his thumb gently. In case you're wondering, yes Sephiroth did the whole aw thing before I gave him a tear-filled glare. He just smiled and released my hand to begin wandering the halls to find wherever he was going go and to do whatever he was going to do. So there we were in the hallway together where it seemed like there was no such thing as time as we looked into each other's eyes like couples usually do.

"Riku," he said softly.

"Xemnas," I smiled.

That was all we said before his lips claimed mine in a soft gentle kiss that showed that he had forgiven me for whatever he was accusing me of. Yes his kiss is just that great that I forget any and everything that there is or ever was. His arms wrapped around my waist as we pulled back from each other with the most childish smiles that have ever been placed on our faces. So many things were going through my head as we were staring at each other as if we had just met and knew that we had to be together. Those eyes of his seemed to mesmerize me. Could there be a more perfect moment? Well it did when he held me close to him after I almost doubled over from the pain in my stomach from our baby.

"Three months pregnant, huh?"

"Yeah."

"How is it possible?"

"Not sure. Vexen wants to do some of tests on me after lunch. I want you to be there with me."

"Then I will be there with you. This is my problem as well as yours and I want to be the one besides you no matter what happens."

"I know that, Xemnas."

"Are you ready for lunch?"

"Yeah. My stomach has been growling since before I...left...my...Sephiroth!"

"What?"

"I have to go find him before he gets lost."

"He'll wander into the the kitchen where everyone else has been gathered."

"Say what?"

"Those that are not used to this place will wander around for a little bit until they are sent into a room where there are many people around in the exact same room."

"Nice...I think."

"Not at all. If we were to have an intruder that would kill us once again they would be sent to where we are and could possibly kill us if we are not aware or not in the best conditions."

I said nothing but we put our hands together and walked down the hallway side-by-side in complete utter silence but still stayed happy like this. I was so happy being there with him even if we were complete opposites in just about everything. I placed my head on his shoulder as we continued to the kitchen so we could get something to eat. I was so happy to be with him like this, like a real couple even if we were a couple sometimes it just didn't feel like it to me. As long as the two of us are happy together and will keep the baby and become a seriously happy stereotypical family.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Sora's POV)**

I remember waking up on Tidus's bed and his little clock on his nightstand said that it was about five o'clock that evening. On the balcony it looked like Cloud and Tidus were having some kind of serious conversation. Then right besides me in the bed was my Other, my best friend, Roxas fast asleep or at least he looked like he was sleep. I just felt like I had a serious headache that was starting to get on my nerves when I looked back at the two on the balcony. Sure Cloud wasn't my boyfriend on anything of that sort, but Tidus does not need to be alone with him no matter what the heck was going on or they were talking about. Wait was I jealous of him with him? I mean was I jealous of Tidus being right out there with Cloud talking and even touching each other...not sexually of course just a shoulder tap here and a playful punch there.

I got out of the bed moving as silently as I could before I noticed that I was only wearing my boxers and my black undershirt. Oh God. Who the hell touched me and took of my clothes and placed me in the bed? What if it was Cloud that touched me with his soft gentle hands or Tidus that did it and made fun of my private parts? I feel so embarrassed. All I wanted right now was to find my clothing, get Roxas inside of me once again, and then just run the hell away from here for the rest of my natural life. But then I saw two sets of blue eyes stare at me that seemed to remind me that I was still in my underwear in the house of my rival\friend. I was so embarrassed at that moment and I could feel my face getting redder by the second.

"Sora!!" Tidus ran over to me.

"Sora's awake now?" Cloud's face looked so neutral.

"Uh...what is it?" I asked as I held Tidus's waist.

"You are so precious, Sora. Cloud's cute but you are so much better than him really!!"

"Cloud, what the heck is going on? Tidus is barely ever nice to me."

"I'm not too sure myself. I would be very happy if my worse enemy would be nice to me but he never will."

"I don't want him being nice, it makes me think that the Apocalypse is coming real soon."

"It is not that bad. I'm nice when I need to be."

I looked over at him and those awkward blue eyes of his were staring right back at me as if I was Wakka or someone else that he was in love with. This was something seriously strange to me since he is usually getting on my nerves or trying his hardest to insult me with words that he has yet to understand. My right hand found its way to the dirty blond hair that belonged to him as my left arm stayed wrapped around his thin almost nonexistent waist. Why was I doing all of this? I could not like Tidus, he was my best friend from childhood and the guy that annoys me more than anything. His right hand was resting on my chest while his other hand was on the arm around his waist and he had his head on my shoulder. I swear he was so liking me instead of hating me like he normally did.

Cloud looked at us like he was someone that really cared about me and thought that the two of us together was adorable in some weird way. Why couldn't he question things like I knew my mom would or at least the way Kairi had just did. I wonder if Riku would question the way Tidus was acting if he were here? Nah. He'd be too busy trying to figure out some kind of way to get back to Xemnas in order to be with the man that he loves and not be anywhere near me. I guess even after being away for so long I still can't get him out of my mind no matter what is going on. I had a huge smile on my face from all the memories going through my head that involved Riku and me. Then again no matter what was going through my head that had him in it I would smile but then like always my happy smile would turn into a smile of complete sadness because he was never going to come back to me in this life time and maybe not the next.

Tidus held me tighter than he was doing already. I think that he he was reading my face which is actually scary to see him not acting like a complete idiot because trust me he really is. I was actually feeling a little better now that I was holding onto him and he was so happy with the way that he was. This was all so perfect to me but I never ever thought that we would be happy and have Cloud here with us like this.

"Sora, you seem so uncomfortable," Tidus smiled that boyish smile.

"Uh yeah. You are holding onto me. You and I have hated each other since I returned from all the other worlds with Riku about five months ago," I rolled my eyes.

"SOOOOO."

"I think that Sora doesn't understand yet. Give him some time."

"Oh fine."

Everything started to feel a little cliche as I was standing there with Cloud in front of me while I was holding on to a crazily giggling blond affectionately named Tidus Yamoki. He was so adorable in his own way but it just felt so fake and not something that would really happen if we were here by ourselves like we seriously were before Cloud showed up. For the longest we stood like that holding onto each other as Cloud stared at us. It was so weird you know. But what was weirder was when the bedroom door opened and this guy that looked almost exactly like Tidus walked in with Wakka looking seriously confused by us.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Riku's PV)**

Xemnas and I made it to the kitchen holding onto each other like we were in the hallways that led to this room. Everyone was in the room looking very shocked at Sephiroth who was sitting right in between Demyx and Saix both of which looked even more amazed than the others. I never thought that I would actually see the whole Organization looking normal instead of actually getting on everyone's last nerves like they usually do to each other. Xemnas held me sweetly as we walked over to his chair so he could sit down and place me on his lap. I gave my look-a-like a smile before submitting to Xemnas trying to pull me down on his perfect lap so we could eat the grilled cheese that Xaldin made.

Demyx bounced out of his seat to sit next to me and hold my hand much like how Sora used to do when we were small children in maybe second grade. I know it seems strange that Sora seems to come up in my speech a lot but it is because he and I were connected for so long that everything someone else does reminds me of what we used to do. I still have some feelings of love left for him but that is to be expected you know. I was in love with him since I gave him that half of the Paopu fruit but he denied me my wish so there is actually more hatred for him than there is love. Let me get back to the real story not my sick one-sided love with a boy that did not understand me at all. Like I said, Demyx was holding onto my hand like a small child looking at me with those childish eyes of his that make lying to him so freaking hard.

"You really look like Riku, Mr. Sephiroth," Demyx smiled.

"Yes. Riku-kun and ore look a lot alike, Demyx," Sephiroth said in an annoyed voice.

"Its like whoa, you know. Most people don't look alike unless they're like Roxas and Sora, but Roxas is a Nobody not a person so I don't think that it implies here."

"Of course the two of them do not imply because the two of them are the same person just Roxas does not have his heart and allows his anger to take control as well as his love for a certain redheaded Nobody," Zexion said.

"Can we not speak about Sora?" I asked in a low whine.

"We weren't talking about Sora; but the way that Sora and Roxas are," Xigbar smiled.

"Doesn't matter. I don't want to hear his name."

"But..."

"No buts. The next person to say that person's name at all today will be stuck within the childish room that No. IX has affectionately decide to call Crayon Land. Do you all understand me?" Xemnas practically yelled.

I believe that everyone but Demyx had gulped and shut their mouths completely when they heard that little punishment. I gave a sympathetic smile before looking back at Xemnas with a pout on my face that I knew would make him ease up from that punishment. I just didn't want to hear that boy's name since I was still sore from all the shit that I had been through since Kairi came to our islands and took him away from me. Must think happy thoughts; I must not think of all the shit that I had been through especially when I lived on the islands with them. I really need to quit thinking about the two of them because of the fact that Sora doesn't love me and Kairi hates me like the little bitch that I know she is. My love for him can never go away it seems and I'm pretty sure that you all notice that, but still I shouldn't have something to say like I usually do.

I was getting fed my grilled cheese by Xemnas when a Corridor of Darkness appeared in front of us revealing the last member of the Organization, my dear friend Axel. I could tell by the huge smile on his face-- along with the lines of love bites -- that he had been to the islands to his boyfriend and they had done so many unthinkable things. He sat down in his seat, took a bite out of his sandwich, and stared at the man across from him, better known as Sephiroth; who, in turn, was staring right back at him as if they were long lost brothers, lovers, or something else of that sort. Everything had went silent as the two were staring. I was even afraid to chew the small piece of food that my lover had just put in my mouth.

"You look exactly like him," Sephiroth said after five whole minutes.

"I have no clue what you are talking about or anything, but you look like Riku, got it memorized," Axel said.

"Yeah, I have noticed that."

"Oh. So like what's your name?"

"Sephiroth. You are whom?"

"Axel. A.X.E.L. got it memorized?"

"You are a Nobody if I am correct?"

"Yes I am."

The conversation was actually so boring that I was putting ice cream on top of my grilled cheese just to see if it would melt any quicker, apparently it doesn't. I earned a weird strange stare from Xemnas that said he was just as confused about my weird eating habits as I was, but I don't think that I was going to eat it I was just bored from the conversation that Sephiroth and Axel were having. Well it could have been worse really. I could have been having stomach pains and other types of pain that only Vexen could cure reach meant that I have to get poked and probed once again in his freaking lab on that cold ass table. Man I just depressed myself.

I felt Xemnas's grip on my waist tightened for some unknown reason. I looked back at him only to receive this look that I have only seen once in the whole time that I have known him and that was some time after Sora and the others left the World That Never Was. I didn't know what to say to him or anything besides just stare at him like I was a child in trouble for something that he didn't do and probably didn't even know what the hell it was he was in trouble about. He stopped to give me that half smile before turning his attention the other Nobodys and Sephiroth who were not paying us any attention.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" he said with that smile on his face.

Everyone started looking at him...well us. I held my head down tying not to be put in the limelight since I just wanted to eat and get all these crappy test done to me as quick as possible. I was actually eating my grilled cheese with ice-cream on top; taste pretty good if you ask me. He ran his fingers through my hair before He stood us both up in the same manner one would do if they were giving a toast or something.

"I have some very great news. No I have not yet found a way to return our hearts but we are having a new addition come to our family of Nobodys and human alike. Riku is pregnant with my child."

"Are you serious??" Demyx gasped.

"Yes. I am pregnant," I gave a soft smile before holding my...our child.

"How many months along are you??" Larxene asked.

"Three months."

"What are you going to name it?" Marluxia grabbed my hand.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm not good at names."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Lexeaus looked a little hopeful (yes people I was afraid)

"No. I'm not sure if you can tell this early in the pregnancy."

"You are going to let us help out with the baby's room and stuff right?" Xigbar gave a smile that always scared me.

"Yes we will let you all put your own special little pieces." I could feel the hard glare that Xemnas was giving me.

"This is so surprising," Luxord said.

"I am so glad for you, Riku," Sai'x smiled softly.

"A baby here? Well I am glad that it is the Superior's and not Axel's," Xaldin hung his apron up.

"Wow a baby!" Zexion looked to be still in shock.

"Man Riku, you get pregnant easy as hell," Axel smirked.

"Just mad 'cuz you and Roxas haven't got one yet."

"Naw. But congrats to you and Manse...Xemnas-sama for this."

I felt so happy listening to them say all of these nice words to me about the baby and stuff. I was brought to tears and I quickly placed my hands over my eyes to hide the fact that I had started to cry. I was not going to get used to be so emotional no matter what it was about. Xemnas held me tighter than he already was and I saw Sephiroth hovering over the two of his with his own awkward version of a smile plastered on his face. I don't know why but I really felt like I had finally found my true family, the people that I want to spend the rest of my days with.

"While we are talking about all of this, I think that I have something to say too," I heard Sephiroth say.

"You're pregnant by Axel?" Zexion said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"No, not at all. But I do have a child in this room."

"Really who?" I could hear the curiosity in Axel's voice.

"Riku."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Sora's PV)**

That guy and Wakka had entered the room looking like something out of the Matrix or something else creepy like that. Tidus was looking at them with his eyes even bigger than normal. Cloud seemed to be as confused as I was at seeing another Tidus in the room when we both knew that one was a problem already. Then there was Roxas who had just woke up and was looking at me like I knew the answer to every problem in the entire freaking universe that we unfortunately live in. I just wanted to drop dead somewhere once again. In case you actually forgot, Wakka and Tidus are dating, I'm holding Tidus around the waist, and I am pretty much screwed like all hell.

The other guy, the guy who looked exactly like Tidus, had his head tilted while he was staring at the two of us with this weird look on his face. Even though he looked exactly like him there seemed to be some serious differences like their heights, the way Tidus seemed to be thinner than him muscle wise, hair styles, and the weird thing about their eyes even if they were the same shade of blue. Where Tidus's eyes show this childish sense in him that I made me really wonder how old he really was, this guy's had eyes that seemed to burn with hatred like everything that had happened in his life caused him to hate everything except maybe a few things. He was seriously some kid that was filled with some serious rage that I was going to be afraid of very soon in my life, I could just feel it.

"My Tidus, you have changed a lot," he said almost low enough to be called a whisper.

"It can't be...Shuyin?" Tidus released me.

"Yes."

The two ran into each other's arms holding onto each other before finally collapsing to the floor where Tidus was sitting in his imposter's lap. I sat on the bed with Roxas before he decided to climb in my lap to watch the two kind of cuddle with each other. Cloud sat besides the two of us as did Wakka. We all were trying to figure this all out. I had been best friends with Tidus forever and I do not remember this guy not at all. It was not making any sense at all.

"Look at you, Shuyin, you've gotten fuckin' fat since we were kids," Tidus gave a smile.

"No way. You're just skinny as all fucking hell."

"Well I do exercise."

"So do I."

"Well at least you're still cute, baby brother."

"I am not the baby. We're twins!"

"I'm still older than you by four minutes."

"So what!"

"I love you too."

"I know that. You wouldn't have came here otherwise."

"So who's the cutie you were holding onto?"

"I thought you liked girls??"

"Bro, I am bisexual y'know. I'm sure Lenne wouldn't mind if I get a little boy toy for us to play with."

"I am not some kind of toy to be played with!" I yelled.

"That cannot be, Tidus?"

"If you are thinking that it's Sora, then you're right."

"Wow. He is so cute now!! I just wanna' take him back home and tie him to my bed and then just f..."

"Shut the hell up!!"

Shuyin. I remember him now. He used to bother me back when we were kids pretty much the same way he was doing at the exact moment that I am talking about. He was always saying things like he would marry me and we would have at least six kids and live together forever just to scare me into staying at my own house. It worked all the time. I would stay home just so he would leave me alone and some times I would tell Riku about the stuff he said and he promised me that he would protect me. Right.

I gave Shuyin the best glare that I could muster before I saw him lick his lips in a manner that almost made me melt on the inside. Oh my God. I think that there is something seriously wrong with me if I am thinking even for a hot second that he was seductive or anything of that jacked up nature. I could feel Cloud's hand on the back of my shoulder trying to console me on this new problem that I had just found out about.

My stereo came on along with the song "Survivor" by Destiny Child and I knew that Roxas had touched my remote to play this song. That song was one of the things that let me get through my days without Riku by my side and I was thinking about him a lot at the moment so this was kind of helping me. Next thing I know I was bouncing to the beat and started mouthing the words. I was a survivor...I am a survivor and I'm going to make it because I'm a survivor. What? A guy can't be a survivor after a harsh break up even if it wasn't exactly a break up just something that I have clue how to explain it at all.

"Tidus?" Wakka spoke up after staring at me like I was crazy for about six minutes.

"What's up, baby?" Tidus hopped off his brother.

"Why is Sora here with another man?"

"Running from the Wicked Witch of the Islands, Kairi."

"So is he like Sora's new boyfriend?"

"Nope a friend."

"Ok. So why were you two holding each other?"

"Because it's what best friends do."

While the two of them had an argument about what best friends should and should not do, I was stuck with Shuyin who was now sitting next to Cloud, Roxas and me. Cloud was looking between the two twins getting about as confused as anyone would be when meeting two kids that looked exactly alike.

"Sora, you never told me that Tidus had a twin," Roxas whispered in my ear.

_I had actually forgot about Shuyin. He hasn't been around for a very long time. _I said through our mindlink.

"Oh. I really like him. He reminds me of Axel but with the way Tidus looks and he is just so freakin' cool."

_Well ok._

"So who are you? You look as adorable as Sora," Shuyin smiled.

"My name is Cloud Strife," he looked.

"Cloud. Such a pretty name to go with the perfect your perfect face and beautiful blue eyes that are like the sky. And if your eyes are the sky then your skin shall be the clouds."

"You have the talent to be a poet, you just don't know how to express the words using the right phrases and emotions."

"Naw. I suck at writing, that's Tidus department. I'm an artist and a pianist."

The two most immature people in the room, Tidus and Roxas, began laughing as soon as he said pianist like he had actually said penis...wow they sound almost alike. Well I was trying not to start laughing because Roxas's laugh is just like a cold or something you can catch very easily. The two of us fell backwards as he started laughing harder and ended up pushing back on me which caused me to have a mouthful of blond hair my mouth. I was feeling really happy to be there now with these guys here. Hell I was even comfortable with Wakka around now. I thought that he was going to kill me because he saw that I was holding onto his boyfriend.

I do not understand why just being with them actually made me feel so happy but it really did and I really needed to get away from all the sadness that I was holding in my heart from everything that I had went through in the last three months. Sadness did not become of the young Keyblade Wielder of Light as it did the Wielder of Twilight or even Darkness because I am supposed to be all happy filling people with light that could only be obtained when I was smiling in genuine happiness.

As I found myself laughing hard along with Roxas and Tidus it almost seemed like something of deja vu. It was like all of this had happened once before, maybe in my childhood but I am pretty sure that I didn't even know that Roxas had existed inside of me back then and Tidus and I were always laughing back then. Everything back then was so much simpler than it is now and no matter what had happened we could always go back to being friends or go to our parents. Why is it that when you grow up everything stops being that little game you once thought that life was and becomes a living hellish nightmare that you wish would go away?

"Sora?" Shuyin grabbed my hand.

"What is it, Shu?" I answered him.

"I missed you as much as I missed my baby brother."

"I believe that I missed you too," I said with a small smile after hearing the many words that Tidus was saying to describe the fact that he was not a baby.

"You know, I never would have thought that you would become this really cute guy. But there is more to you than just that. You seem more mature than Wakka and Tidus in a way that could only be explained by you because no one else really knows what you have been through in the nine years that we have been apart from each other. I want to know it. I want to know about everything that you have done, seen, and everyone that you have met."

"It's too much to explain. Besides I really don't want to think about all of it."

"It's _him_ isn't it. That boy you were always around before I moved away."

"That boy...? Do you mean Riku?"

"Yeah. Did something happened between the two of you? I remember how the two of you were always together no matter what was happening around here."

I turned my head away from him only to be met by Cloud's gentle hand touching my cheek in that soft manner that a guy does his girlfriend when she was sad or right before they kiss for the first time. How did I know that someone was going to bring him up while we were just sitting there having a decent conversation that did not involve any arguing or anything else bad? Well Roxas had gotten off me only to sit behind me and play with my hair in that soothing manner always made me relax and calm down.

I looked back over at Shuyin while Cloud continued to hold my face wiping away the stream of tears coming out of my eyes. His blue eyes were staring at me without the feel of hatred in them but more with the feel of complete sadness like he understood what I was going through. I reached out a hand to touch his face the same way Cloud was doing mine, but he grabbed my hand and brought it to his face to rub against right before he kissed every knuckle on it. I felt something weird in my stomach, something similar to how I was feeling back in the World That Never Was right after I saw that memory of us together. Could it be possible that I had feelings for him that were just like love? I wouldn't mind it at all because even as we sat there at that moment it was like there was only two people in all the worlds and that was us.

I removed the two hands that were on me so I could sit up and look directly into those blue eyes that were staring back at mine while he was still caressing my hand. He released my hand to place his on my cheek and brush away some of my tears slightly. He rested his forehead on mine and we just sat there just like that; I, in my boxers, had my hands in my lap while taking in his sweet scent and he, in an attire that really wouldn't suit his twin, with his forehead on mine with a soft smile. Whoever this Lenne person was, they were very lucky to have him as a boyfriend because of he was so sweet even if he was sort of an idiot but I think that it comes with being apart of their family.

"I think that I may have made a mistake about who that boy was," I heard Cloud whisper.

"Well I don't think that it matters anymore. All that matters is his happiness," Tidus said a little too loud for a whisper.

"Yeah. My Other just needs to be happy with everything. This Shuyin seems to be just the thing," I knew that Roxas was smiling as he said that.

"As long as he doesn't get him confused with my boyfriend, I think that everything will be just fine," Wakka said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Before I could respond to anything that they were saying, I felt another set of lips on mine. It was official the moment I closed my eyes and opened my mouth to let his tongue roam around, that I was in love with him and only him. I felt like everything that had happened before was nothing more than a really bad dream that had went on for far too long and I was finally waking up from it because of my dear sweet Prince Charming by the name of Shuyin. My life was finally starting to look up and I was happy to go along with it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Love. A word that follows the two teenagers around like their own shadows. While one was once doubting that he could ever find love after losing the one he knew he loved more than his own life, the other had it right there within his grasps. Riku is now confused about whom his real father is but now he has the one thing that he always wanted, love. The baby that is growing inside of his stomach will have both of his parents and his "mother" will make sure that it will stay that way. Sora was once down in the dumps about what he had caused but has found himself surrounded by the light that he once had thanks to the twin of his best friend. He knows that he loves this boy but is not sure what he is to do for this is the first male relationship he has ever had. The two are now trying to figure out the love that they are feeling, but while one is the love that one would feel from a parent, the other is that of a lover. What will the two do now?


	5. Chapter 5

Back again with another chapter of Our Promise is Broken. How many people were shocked at the appearance of Shuyin in last chapter and that he and Sora are now Destiny Islands newest couple? If you could tell by chapter 3 and Sora's first part of chapter 4 that I was really going for Tidus then good for you. But being a fiend for messed up pairings like I really am, I chose Shuyin since he's closer in personality to Riku. Ok now chapter 5. I'm doing this chapter all about Riku and the Organization plus Sephiroth while the next one will be about Sora and the Islanders. Then the connection shall begin *insert creepy laughter*. For those of you that wonder why Riku always say that he cannot get rid of the love he feels for Sora, it's his constant reminder. He loved Sora with his entire being and would do anything for him...look at KH 1&2 and you can obviously see that. But even though he is with the love of his life he cannot and will not get over his first love...all these Utada Hikaru songs in this series. Disclaimers!! I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, or Final Fantasy X-2. Square-Enix holds all rights to them and aren't sharing with anyone besides Disney which is like 25%. I don't own any songs that appear in here. Don't sue for anything you don't like cuz I use warnings and I'm broke as all hell. So kiss that! So read, hopefully enjoy, and review if you want to. (as a note to **Cupcake**, I so blame you for me not being able to listen to Sanctuary Reverse without laughing for some reason)

Warnings: Yay warnings!! Lets all sing the warning song. There's cussing in this chapter. There's yaoi in the chapter. M-preg, child abuse references, plus character bashing, fluffy-ness and angsty-ness. There is mentioning of abortion here too. Wait there's a new one. I was supposed to warn you chapters ago but there are mentionings of Hojo (lightning strikes, thunder crackles, dramatic music, and his horrible laughter). It wouldn't be Sephiroth's horrible life without that freak you know.

Settings include The World That Never Was, The Crappy Castle, and the wonderful world of Gaia...more likely Midgar. Couples are XemnasxRiku, LuxrodxLarxene, AxelxRoxas, ZexionxDemyx and brief implieds, one-sided loves, and other stuff you will find out later.

* * *

**(Riku's POV)**

I looked over at Sephiroth who had just proclaimed that I was his son and he was my real birth father and not the guy who used to beat the living shit out of me because of nothing really. I released my hold on my stomach and just stared at him because he was being serious. There was no hidden meanings in his voice or anything. The scent that was coming off him, that weird feel of I know that guy from somewhere, our obvious looking alike, our thinking habits, and even our fall from grace was all because he was my father...my tousan. I don't understand this...none of this at all.

Xemnas, so protective of me really, held me tight to his body as he realized what the older silver haired man had said just seconds ago. He like the rest of the people in the room had his eyes open wide in the horror of him being my father or because he had yet to realize that we had some kind of relations to one another. He seemed to be in some sort of trance rather than confused like everyone else was. What is so wrong with having a normal day every once and a while really?

His soft pale hands touched my arm before he pulled me close into his body away from my lover, my perfect Xemnas. That scent was there again. His scent was that of the same darkness that is in my twilight, the scent that says he was never part of the darkness just drifting into it if he doesn't find some light any time soon. I wonder if I could be the one that could bring him the light since I am his son. I want him in the twilight along with me so we can walk down that same path, befriending those that walk in it, protecting the Organization because they understand us. I don't think that he has noticed that I was smelling him even more than usual, but that scent of his is so intoxicating that I can't stop smelling him at all. I still do it to this very day.

"So let me get this all straight because I am so confused. Riku is pregnant with the boss's child and this guy is Riku's father even though it seems almost highly impossible for that. I mean Riku is already 16 that guy can't be no more than 26 at the most," Axel broke the silence.

"Does my appearance really make me look that young?" Sephiroth released his hold on me.

"So you aren't in your twenties?" Demyx asked.

"No. I should be about 30 or 33 now. I'm not exactly sure how old I am. I believe that I have lost my sense of time ever since an incident that I refuse to talk about at this moment because we are all happy."

"Ah. Well how are you Riku's father? From what he says he was born in a world called Japan and then moved to Destiny Islands. You are from a whole separate world," Xaldin seemed interested.

"It is a very long story."

"Listen, sweetie, the thirteen of us have nothing else to do. You might as well tell us the story so we can love our precious Riku even more than usual," Larxene gave that scary smile of hers.

"I don't know whether to be scared that you care about me, Larxene, or that you called me precious and him sweetie," I gave my famous smirk.

"Well, if there is nothing else that has to be said..."

"Wait. Riku, we still have to take those tests so we can see how you got pregnant and where your baby is at in your body," Vexen stood up.

"Can't it wait? I wanna know how he is my tousan."

"Ok. But only because I am intrigued myself."

"As I was saying..."

* * *

**(Sephiroth's POV\Flashback)**

I was about 14 living in one of the many apartment buildings that Shinra supplied for those that had no home in the city that were a part of SOLDIER or Turks. I had my headphones in my ears listening and humming along to "Boku wa Kuma" to ease my stress from the tiring sparring and training that I had done earlier. My best friends, Genesis and Angeal, were still training and I was awaiting for them to come so we could, for lack of a better term, hang out. I was actually a normal teenager back then, I really don't know how I became what I am now. Well I was writing in my journal about all that had happened that day so I could release my stress that way as well. Stress can be released so many ways; killing people and beating the living crap out of a tree are not the only ways.

My door slammed opened and I believed it to be Genesis highly upset that the SOLDIER Director had said something to him about not wanting to wear the proper uniform. I was still looking over at my door giving a soft smile before I decided to go back to my writing so I would not feel like beating him up for slamming my door like I usually did. There was a lightning strike and thunder roar outside my window which was very strange for it was a bright sunny day outside. I turned back around only to find that it was not him there, but Professor Hojo standing there looking at me like a hungry beast staring at its prey of a weakened Chocobo. Masamune was mounted on my wall waiting to be used as was my standard SOLDIER sword but I could not get to them before he was upon me. He grabbed my arm and took me out of my room, down the hall, onto elevator, out the building, walked across the street to the Shinra building, and into one of the many offices that all scientists had.

I felt so naked standing there in only the standard pants that they give us that are in SOLDIER. Hojo was still holding onto my arm, but he was paying more attention to a woman that was standing across from us than me. She was beautiful in her own way, but I am not attracted to women though I do enjoy their company. She had aqua eyes much like Riku's, her hair was blonde and was cut right below her ears. There was something very wrong with her, she seemed more professional than some random civilian that Hojo would normally take and make into some of his crazy experiments. But I didn't care about that at all, I was more worried about why I was there not wearing my proper clothing.

"Is this the man, Professor Hojo?" the woman asked.

"Yes. This is 2nd Class SOLDIER, Sephiroth," Hojo smirked.

"He seems to be a little young. Are you sure he's going to get the job done?"

"I am more than capable to do anything. I am the ultimate SOLDIER for I shall become a 1st within a matter of months!" I yelled (yes I could get irrational).

"A little easy to get mad aren't you? You are adorable but I doubt you could do what is done. You look as if puberty never hit you at all."

Being that I was already pissed off and this woman was not making it any better I took out my hidden knife to attack her. Hojo tripped me since my grace was not in me yet and my eyes weren't nowhere as good as they are now. So I fell like all hell and landed on my face so I looked at her with such a glare that said I was going to kill her the moment I got up. My childish tenancies usually got me into trouble all the time and that time I got hit by Hojo as I stood up.

"Sephiroth, act professional. You will not hurt her because you are not one of those other SOLDIERS and will behave," Hojo said as he took my knife.

"Yes, Professor," I sent her another glare.

"Now, please let get this whole thing started," she gave a soft smile.

"Professor, what is about to happen? Why am I here?"

"Ah yes. We are going to get this girl pregnant using your seed to make a child that will hopefully be as strong as you and if that happens then we could make an army of you so no one could oppose Shinra."

"You are using me in a plan for world domination?"

"No. You are being used to help me create a child for my husband is unable to for he has complications in that area."

I wanted to speak but Hojo started leading me over to a cold metal lab table for me to lie on so he could start the process. The sad thing about the whole thing was that I had started going through puberty about three months previously and I really think that he knew it. He strapped me down to the table before turning to leave. I saw him whisper something to that woman as he exited leaving the two of us in the room alone with me very uncomfortable about this whole thing.

She walked over to me, trying her best to look seductive but it wasn't working because I was not attracted to women and from that moment on I never would be. She started unbuttoning her blouse while walking towards me once again trying to arouse me and once again only making me more uncomfortable and afraid for my dear life. I would rather eat the bunch of crap that they served in our cafeteria while listening to the new recruits whine about how they missed their girlfriends and mothers than be there with her. Her naked feminine body kept coming closer to mine and when she finally got over to me she started to take off my pants much to my dismay. I couldn't fight her with my arms tied and my legs as well.

For the first time since I had come to Shinra I started to scream and I was crying, begging for her to leave me alone. I didn't want this at all. My body started tensing at her touch but it was reacting the way that she wanted. The door slammed open and my savior, the older teen named Genesis that I wanted to see so much, was standing there holding onto the standard sword that they gave us with his blue eyes showing a ring of fire. Behind him was Angeal, who was a little shocked at the situation. That woman released her hold on me as soon as she saw that Genesis was on his way over to her in order to protect me from what she was going to do.

"How the hell did you get in here?" she asked.

"I'm Genesis Rhapsodos. I get in anywhere no matter where it is and how forbidden it is," Genesis growled.

"Gen, calm down. Sephiroth should be ok," Angeal placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok, Sephy? Please say that you are."

I couldn't answer him because I was choking on my sobs and trying to hold back my tears from my best friend and the teen who I would call my lover a little later on in life. He released me from the leather straps and held me as close to his body as he could so I could feel safe and secure like I always did when he was around. Angeal was in front of us making sure that that woman would not come after me again.

That woman left the room after placing her clothes back on her body, leaving the three of us there alone with me still trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out my eyes but they still were coming. I hated feeling like I was the youngest out the three of us which I actually was but I didn't want to feel like that because I was so much stronger than that. I don't remember how long we stayed in there like that, huddle close to each other, but we ended up leaving so I could return to my room.

We entered there together, Genesis still holding me like I was some small child that he needed to protect so nothing else bad would happen to me. Angeal shut my door and locked it so Hojo couldn't make another surprise visit scaring the living hell out of me once again and make me see that woman. I sat on my bed clutching the only thing that I had retained from childhood, a plush tiger that I had named Kitora after the Japanese words that mean "tiger spirit." My fears had yet to subside about that woman's body and advances on me. I could see by the look in their eyes that they knew I was still afraid as well.

"Gaia Sephy, why the hell didn't you scream sooner or at least left a note?" Genesis held me tighter.

"I don't know," I answered.

"It's ok. Genesis was just so worried about you. He almost killed every recruit that he saw just so he could find you and get you out the grasps of that crazy old man," Angeal walked over to us.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Everything will be ok. As is the will of the goddess."

"Stop reading Loveless."

"But Angy, if I stop reading Loveless, I might start reading porn or even worse turn out like Hojo."

"Angeal, please let him read Loveless. One Hojo is bad enough!"

"Ok. Ok. You can read it. Just don't quote it."

We laughed like we always did when the two had an argument over that poem that he loved so very much. To be truthful, I couldn't stand it at all. Loveless was too sad and tormenting to me, as if it were foretelling what would happen to us in the future or maybe or lives in another time line where the Heartless do not exist at all. I endured it because Genesis loved it almost as much as loved himself and possibly me. I am rambling on about stuff that is not relevant to the part of my life that I am telling you about.

After a while, Angeal had fallen asleep while sitting on my desk chair so all that was up was Genesis and me listening to one of my mixed cds. One song came on while I had my head in his lap and he played with my hair much like Riku was doing earlier. That song had become the most important song in my life and it still is. That song is Hikari. Genesis was singing it to me in a hushed voice so he wouldn't wake up Angeal in the process. I was so calm and his voice was soothing, it was almost as if I was in a dream or drifting off to sleep while he was holding onto me making me feel like I was the most important person in the world. But the song went off soon and another song, Dearly Beloved, came on. It was during that song that I had kissed him softly on the lips for the very first time in our life together.

Every time I remember that moment I feel like I should cry because he is not with me now so I cannot kiss him, hear his voice sing to me, or feel his hands as he holds me. I never want to feel that way again. I never want to love again because I know that something bad will happen to the one that I love if I do and I do not want something bad happening to them as well. I already lost Genesis, my lover, my best friend, Angeal, and another man that I called my younger brother, Zack Fair. How could I want something else to happen to someone especially if I care about them even half as much as I cared about them. I will never let someone that close to my heart again, well besides my musuko, I mean my son, Riku. I seem to have forgotten that I am supposed to be talking about how I ended up fathering him. I drift off like that from time to time, I am very sorry.

I don't remember falling asleep at all that night, but I remember waking up on a cold metal lab table with leather straps on my arms and legs like earlier. Hojo was standing there with that woman looking at me like I was some specimen that was only good for experimentation, but I guess that was all that I ever was to him. Genesis's sweet scent. I could smell it as I was lying there trying to break free. But that was when I noticed that he was right besides me, lying on a table fast asleep like I had been. I tried even harder to break free so he wouldn't suffer the same way that I had just hours ago but I wasn't strong enough. Compared to my strength now, I was a newborn baby trying to cling to it's mother for protection but could not grasp her just yet.

That woman walked over to him and pulled down his pants just like she had done to me. But unlike what happened to me, he couldn't be saved by Angeal and I. She started messing with him wanting to see my reaction as she did so; I was struggling harder to break free yet I was trying to make sure that my body didn't react to the sight of him naked. She was breaking me down. Tears wear shedding through my eyes as I desperately tried to break free from these straps to free him from that woman's wrath.

"Is something wrong, Sephiroth?" Hojo asked.

"Get that woman off of him!!" I screamed.

"So there is some kind of romantic chemistry between the two of you. How sad. A great specimen like you being a homosexual. Not only that but you are in love with this highly useless boy."

"Get her off him now or I will kill you both!!"

"All you have to do is cooperate with me. After all, you don't want this boy to be touched by me," she looked over at me like the shrew she was.

"I'll...I'll do it. Promise me that nothing will happen to him."

"You have my word, Sephiroth. After all, he is apart of SOLDIER."

I trusted Hojo's words like a rat trusts a snake, but there was nothing else that I could do besides try to protect him and if that was the only way then I would do it that way. He released Genesis from the straps and had some big guy in a black suit take him away, hopefully back to his room so he could rest easy. I don't regret my decision, not at all. I endured that woman for about three hours before she left me alone completely satisfied with what had happened. I laid there crying however as I was now ruined and unfit for him to love no matter what I would do. How could I tell him that I was claimed by another for some sick experiment that Hojo wanted? I never told him, though I suspected that he knew about it.

I hadn't heard a word about that woman until three or four months later right before my 15th birthday when I would become a 1st Class SOLDIER that Hojo told me that she was pregnant with my child and left our world to be with her husband in Japan. When I questioned him about how could she leave like that, not only going into space but taking my child, he said that Shinra had been doing experiments with something called Gummi to make a ship that could travel between the worlds. Though that did not help me with the fact that she took my child away from me, I felt relieved that I would never see her again and hopefully I never had to hear about her again.

* * *

**(Riku's PV)**

Sephiroth told his story in such a monotone voice, but I could tell that he was upset and on the verge of crying with each word being said. Okasan. How could she do something like that to a teenager that didn't even like women...to a teenager that wanted to protect the man he loved no matter what the cost? I found out my origins but I wish that I didn't know what happened. I hate her even more now. The beatings that I took were nothing compared to what happened to my tousan, my real tousan. Why did I feel like it was all my fault that everything happened to him? It was all my fault so who am I kidding with that question. My so called father, my step-father, couldn't produce any children so she turned to him through the help of that professor guy that he was hanging around.

Xemnas, my wonderful lover, was in a trance like the rest of the Organization but he seemed to be so deep in it that he forgot that I was sitting in his lap wishing that he would hold me. Everything was so quiet in there, I mean the only noise that was from in that room was Saix's coughs after he choked on his water after hearing some of the more explicit stuff that was in there. I was actually expecting Axel to say something stupid like "that can't be true" and Demyx to burst out crying like he always do when something was very sad. Everyone was just so quiet and not making any type of noise, it was scaring me worse than the story.

I held my hand over my stomach the moment that I felt it starting to cramp up for no fucking reason. The pain was so bad that I was doubled over and was so close to sitting on the floor so I could feel better, but that was not happening at all. I started screaming out in the immense pain only for Xemnas and Sephiroth to grab hold of me though Sephiroth released me as soon as he saw the protective grip that my lover had me in. I was in so much pain. I don't think that my scream was enough to show how scared I was or how much pain that I was in. The other members of the Organization were standing around me holding looks of concern as they continued to look on. I saw Demyx's eyes water up, but he was trying so hard to be strong and not cry or anything.

Frightening? You bet that it is. I am a guy and cramping was something that only women go through and so is pregnancy but here I am pregnant and cramping like the world was going to end soon. For all you women and teenage girls out there that are reading this, I feel so sorry for the pain you have to endure on a monthly basis because I feel it right now. I felt horrible and I wanted to murder the Deity that thought it would be so cool to have me get pregnant like this. If our family line was really supposed to continue on, I should have had a twin sister that was in love with someone and was to have a child.

"We need to get Riku to the infirmary and fast. There may be some complications with the fetus," Vexen shouted.

_Thanks for your concern all of a sudden, Vexen!_ I screamed in my thoughts.

"If something is wrong with the baby, then won't something be wrong with Riku too?" Demyx was so close to tears.

"I'm fine," I muttered.

"If you were fine then you wouldn't have screamed like that," Sephiroth said.

Before I could protest again, Xemnas had me up in his arms like I was his bride for the second or third time that day and I really wasn't in the mood to enjoy it this time. I hate the infirmary mostly because I hate needles, test tubes, and the other crap that Vexen keeps in there like it was an actual lab instead of make shift hospital. With the whole Organization in tow, Xemnas started walking in the direction of the infirmary before he opened up a Corridor of Darkness for us to enter. There we were sitting in the room I hated with Vexen right behind us. I have to admit that I am afraid of what's going to happen to my baby, my precious child. I wanted him to live and have a life that I could only dream of having. I would be beyond devastated if something were to happen to him; I would probably try to commit suicide if that ever happened.

Xemnas held my hand in that overly protective way of his that I really needed at this point. I wonder how would he take it if something were to happen to the baby? His emotions are fake except for the love that he has for me so maybe he would fake complete sadness just for my sake. He would do something like that but to try to understand my own emotions not to make me feel even worse than what I already was feeling at the moment. If there was ever a better man in all the worlds than him, I would really doubt about any and everything he said or did. The fear that I feel inside is nothing compared to the love that I feel inside of me that is all for him. I can take anything that comes my way including overly huge needles. I don't want to be here; I want to be in my room or Xemnas's room sleeping or something!!

* * *

**(Sephiroth's PV)**

Riku had disappeared into the portal of darkness with Xemnas carrying him and Vexen was following right behind them. I was beyond worried for my son and the child that he was carrying within his newly found womb. His friends, the Nobodys of Organization XIII as he called them, seemed to have taken a great interest in how and why he got pregnant and if he would be alright once everything was said and done. This is such a crucial time in my son's life and I believe that everything that has happened to him so far was a result of him leaving the Realm of Light to be here in the Realm of Twilight. It is more than just a belief or a hunch that I have this is what I know. He is not the only fallen angel, but he has not fallen far enough yet to lose his wings to the darkness as I have.

The young one, Demyx I believe, held onto my cloak like curtain and began crying on it in the same fear that the rest of us had but had yet to truly say or do anything about it. The short one, Zexion, seemed to be glaring at me as if it was my fault that he was crying on my shoulder but I showed no emotions towards him just stared into the unknown. The only female here, Larxene, had left the room claiming that she was going to do some target practice while her boyfriend, Luxord, started a card game with Lexeaus, Xigbar, and Xaldin. Axel seemed to be a little out of place, daydreaming about something that I really do not wish to know anything about. That should leave Marluxia and Saix who were in their own little world chatting about of all things, making flowers that could grow using the moonlight. The worry for Riku had shifted away slightly from them but then again they do not have hearts so they cannot feel the same worry that I do.

After finally getting the young one to stop crying and go to Zexion, I decided that I too would leave this room only to return to the room where I was when I had first awakened. I remember the way that I had came so I was going to be fine especially with my keen sense of direction also because of Mako injections. As I stood up, Axel and Saix both looked at me as if they were ready to follow me into the unknown as if they were the SOLDIERS I once commanded a very long time ago. I began walking out and I noticed that the two of them really were stalking after me like I had begun to think earlier but Marluxia was following me as well. I guess that they wanted more answers about everything as I would if I were in their shoes but I am not and I am the one that they wish to get these answers from.

We returned to the room where I had awakened in to meet Riku and turned the light on so the others could see as well I as I could. When I turned the light on, I believe I felt something called nostalgia looking around it. His room was filled with pictures of himself as a child and even now, but there were some plush in there, a 5 CD changing stereo, and several journals on his desk. If he were to turn into a younger version of me, I do not think that I could handle that. He has a life to live with a lover and the baby in his stomach, he has yet to fall into complete darkness as he was still in the Twilight, and more importantly he did not have the wing of a genetically altered freak that changed due to his depression. Ah. Where are my manners? I have escaped once again from the main part of this and into my own mind.

The other men in the room, if Nobodys would be called that, took seats on the bed, his desk chair, and on the floor while I stood in the eternal moonlight by the window. If someone were to paint a picture of us, I believe we all would have more fan girls than what we already have and we would probably be lost by the way that we actually looked at that time. I was wondering who would be the first to say something as we stayed like that, but why wonder. If Axel was anything like a deceased semi-friend of mine he would be the one to break the silence that had come between us and say something either relevant to our situation at the moment or something completely out of hand that someone would later hit him for saying.

"Do you have any clue what's happening to Riku?" Axel asked.

"Somewhat," I answered.

"Then what's wrong with him?" Marluxia looked at me similar to the way Genesis would.

"He is pregnant."

"That is not what Marly meant, got it memorized?"

"You mean how he got pregnant and why is it possible?" I asked. I waited for them all to nod their heads before I began speaking again, "Riku is a rarity in this universe and all the realms. From what I believe the Realm of Light is doing this as a punishment for not only leaving it to be here with all you, but because he left the Keyblade Wielder of Light and he insulted one of the Princesses of Heart. The Realm of Light believes that doing all this to him will make him wish that he never left and will return to their chosen wielder so that happy fairy tale life that it so promises people can began. But I know my son will make the right decision for him, whether it be staying here or returning to Sora."

"Riku cannot return to Realm of Light. Superior just wouldn't be the same man without him. And if anything happens to him I will kill the one responsible whether it be you or Riku," Saix spoke up.

"I dare you to harm my musuko or ore. I will kill you in a heartbeat as I care not for you or anyone here besides him and Xemnas for he is the one making him happy."

"Spoken like a true father. Listen big guy, Saix is only being loyal to his master or else he won't get any doggy biscuits. If Riku has to go then he has to go no big deal except for the Boss man and his borderline insanity also called his love for that boy. I mean the guy waited for so long to be with him and now that he finally has him he isn't going to give him up."

"I understand that. However he cannot have him if he chooses to return to Destiny Islands to be with his light side."

"Then we will have to make sure that Riku is strong enough to handle this pain. I like having him around even if he over watered my garden once. He has grown to me almost like he was my younger brother or something."

I felt something weird come from Marluxia. Looking at him brought back old feelings, the feelings that I thought I had left the day or night that I watched Genesis disappear from my arms to never be held by me ever again. Looks can be deceiving as I have found out over the years of depression that I had waiting for him to come back to me even if I knew that he was never coming back to me. But Marluxia was the only person that I had ever come in contact with that reminded me so much of him; not just by his similar looks but by the actions that he did. I want these feelings to go away as I had hardened myself up so nothing like that would ever happen to me or anyone else again.

I looked away from him to face the overly large window that was in the room. I felt tears running down my cheek, something that had not happened since I was a foolish young man believing that he was a true warrior in SOLDIER. Looking at the sky reminded me of the stars that surrounded us the very first time that we made love while we were on a mission to end the war that we were in. Why were all my memories of him returning to me? I wanted to forget them so I would not make the same mistake of falling in love twice. Fate is a bitch that wants to make everyone feel the pain that she has when she's cramping up due to her womanly time of the month.

"Sephiroth?" I heard Marluxia's voice a little closer than I wanted.

"What is it?" I answered him, not even realizing that my voice was cracking a little.

He said nothing else. I tried my hardest not to think of anything that had to do with either one of them, Marluxia or my Genesis. That was not going to happen anytime soon since I was going to live with them because of Riku and my grandchild. All of this really could have been avoided if Cloud didn't think it was perfectly fine to use some of the light from that Tifa woman to fight against me and we ended up in a serious battle that lasted for months until we finally got separated. Sometimes I really wonder why I don't just kill myself with Masamune.

"If that is all you know, then maybe we should leave," Saix said.

"Do what you wish," I said.

"If Marly and Saix are leaving then I'm staying!" I could feel the smirk on Axel's face.

"Ok, Ax," Marluxia said.

After the slam of my door most likely from Saix as he had such a temper from what I had said before about the Realm of Light and it's selfishness. I turned around trying to wipe some of the tears away from my face to make myself look like the harder bastard that I actually was in front of this guy. The members of this Organization reminded me so much of Shinra with the way they all acted and some of them looked. I guess that I do miss those days back there where we were all together in that building as friends, lovers, and occasionally the cause of someone's annoyance (yes I caused quite a bit of mischief). Axel reminded me of a Turk that never seemed to be on anyone's good side but was still liked by all that really knew him. I wonder if this is him now but he just doesn't remember who he once was or he loved before the incident happened all those years ago. Or maybe there is something else to this story that no one else knows but him.

"You know, you almost got caught not being a total bad ass, Sephiroth," Axel said.

"I am not a total...bad ass as you put it. I am the great General of SOLDIER from a long time ago," I said.

"Yeah, yeah. But I highly doubt that you cried a lot back then or even showed the slightest bit of emotion other than the occasional smile or frown of disappointment."

"Stop acting as if you actually know me or even knew who I once was."

"Well somewhere in my nonexistent heart, I believe that the two of us once knew each other. But that couldn't be possible because when I was Lea I was around Saix all the time and we were not in Shinra."

"Past life maybe?"

"As if...now I sound like Xigbar."

"..."

"Anyway, you will help us keep Riku here with us right? It just isn't the same without him running around here like he's the boss of us or making us laugh with the stories of his past."

"I can't do anything to make him stay. It is his choice and his alone."

"Ok. Well if does go back, what will happen to the baby?"

"It will ultimately die as it will be considered an abomination to those of that Realm."

Axel may not have been as sensitive as Demyx but if he had a heart or was around the one person that he believed held his heart, I believe that he would have cried as hard as he did. That baby had done no wrong to anyone, but the immense pain that it is causing Riku may cause him to leave and allow it to die which is something that I do not think that he will do. Riku is stronger than what the Light believes he is and he will not allow something to happen to an unborn child especially since it is his. He said that he is comfortable in the Realm of Twilight with the Nobodys and I know that he is because of the smiles that I have seen. Even in this room that he shrouds in darkness to forget some of those scenes in his pictures, I see that he is not fit for the light completely for the way he was raised.

The Nobodys have a right to want him to stay there with them just as any Somebody would have a right for him. And I will help them with that right because I hate the light more than I hate Hojo for all the pain that he caused me as a teenager. If I have to then I will die to make sure that he is ok and that nothing happens to him or my grandchild or even my future son-in-law. I sound so old. Never would have thought in a million years that I would be meeting my son or even protecting him from anything. I guess that fate was not as much of a bitch as I thought she was...doesn't mean that she is not a bitch though.

* * *

* * *

**(Riku's PV)**

I woke up on the same stupid table I remember laying on before Vexen put one of those oxygen masks on my face and told me to count backwards from one hundred. Right besides me was Xemnas holding my hand while looking at me with a smile that said that everything was going to be ok and I would never have to worry about anything again. Demyx was on my other side holding his own smile while grasping my arm. I won't even ask how he got in there with us but I was glad that I saw him instead of Vexen because I swear I would have gone crazy or tried to kill him for no reason at all. I can be so mean sometimes but it's this baby making me go crazy with all these raging hormones and other stuff that I remember reading about in school. Damn you school for teaching about pregnancy and other girl stuff. If I had just stayed home that whole week I bet none of this would be happening to me right now.

Xemnas gave me a kiss on the lips and I felt myself melt like I always did when our lips met no matter what was going on at the time. Move over Hikari, I think that Passion is the only thing that I want right now. Ha. A little music humor if you didn't understand any of it. Well after the kiss ended I saw Vexen enter the lab\infirmary with a clipboard in his hands looking over everything like a good mad scientist\doctor. He bit the top of his pen as if he didn't understand whatever the data was telling him about whatever tests that he had ran on me while I was sleep.

As Xemnas left my side so the two of them could talk, Demyx basically pounced on me being very careful to not hit my stomach for that was where we believed the baby was sitting at. He was like a small child eager to meet his new baby brother or sister that it was scaring me worse than finding out that he was one of the few Nobodys here that seemed to show true emotions. If it weren't for his physical appearance I would actually believe that he was turned into a Nobody when he was a small child while awaiting for the baby that his mother was carrying. He told me once before that his mother was carrying a baby before he was turned into a Nobody. He would be the perfect older brother for my...our baby to have.

"Demyx?" I smiled at him sweetly.

"Yes Riku???" Demyx tilted his head in that childish fashion.

"Besides that you need to get off, how would you like to be the older brother of the baby?"

"Riku...Ri...Riku, I would so love to do it!!"

He was off me and jumping up and down with tears of joy running down his face instead of the dreaded tears of complete utter sadness or fear. A big brother. I made the perfect choice right? Please do not tell me that he would try to teach my baby how to play Sitar and accidentally drown him during the lesson. I do not want to hear something like that ok! I'm already worried about the well being of the baby while he's inside of me, I do not need to be worrying about when he's out of me playing with the other members.

Xemnas and Vexen returned to my side both looking puzzled as if there was something that they could not quite get. I mean other than how am I pregnant there is nothing left to be wondering about since everything else is going exactly like it would for a woman I believe. I sat up to touch Xemnas's face gently with my hand giving him my own look of worry before nodding my head in the direction of Demyx. No one needed for him to start up crying again especially when I wasn't feeling like myself at the moment. I felt like I could snap at him for no reason other than wanting him to shut up if he did say something.

"Alright, spill the beans. What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's your pregnancy," Xemnas said.

"Is the baby ok? It's not hurt is it?" Demyx stopped jumping.

"The fetus seems fine. It is just sitting behind Riku's stomach and intestines as if it were inside a woman's uterus which is actually located inside the pelvis. This makes getting the baby out a whole other problem since we will have to do a Cesarean section on him but it will have to be a whole separate surgery in order to move his stomach and intestines. This whole things is just so intriguing really," Vexen explained...I think.

"What the fuck are you talking about? My baby is just floating around in my body without somewhere warm to be at?"

"It's not like that, my love. There is a possibility that your uterus may be there instead of in your pelvis."

"Honey, that makes no damn sense no matter how you try to clean it up."

"Thought that I would try to make you feel better."

"But the baby is fine, right?"

"Yes. It's just in a weird place No. IX."

"What about the umbrella cord?"

"You mean the umbilical cord right?"

"Yeah."

"It's connected to your small intestine. It seems this baby knows how to survive within the body of a male mammal."

I sat there and held my stomach where I now knew that my baby was sitting at waiting to be born within the next six months. Xemnas held a smile on his face before he kissed my bare stomach. When he stood up again, he gave me some black photographs that he said were the ultrasound of our baby lying in me so nice and neat. He didn't look like a baby yet, he looked like one of those aliens that were grey with big heads and big eyes that scare the living shit out of me whenever I see pictures of them. I felt the tears swelling up in my eyes as I continued to look at it and looked back down at my stomach. I was carrying life; a life that was so dependent on me and needed me to protect and care for it for the rest of it's life.

How could one get an abortion and hurt something like this? I could never do something like that no matter how much I really did not want to become a parent at my age. It's my fault that he is here and I will take care of him because he is a part of me and Xemnas and I will never harm him for my mistake. Believe me. I am not my mother or my stepfather. I am a whole separate person that was raised by them in a place of darkness where if I had stayed there and not open that door and got pregnant I might have turned out like them. I did, however, and I saw a light that cannot be explained unless you are in love and they are in love with you. No matter how many times I used to wish that I never opened that door and had our islands swallowed up by the darkness, I don't think that I would do differently if I went back in time. The only thing that I would do differently is that I would seek out the Nobodys so I could have had this feeling even sooner in life.

* * *

Riku, now a teenage mother, is so concerned with the life of his unborn child with the love of his life Xemnas. However it seems that no one besides his father, Sephiroth, and the ones he told knows of how he got pregnant or the reason behind it. If the Realm of Light is supposed to represent all that is good within our worlds why does it seem to be trying to hurt Riku, a boy born into that Realm but was raised in Twilight? Is there something about the Light that has been hidden away for thousands of years? Maybe everything will be found out by the Nobodys as they continue their lives with Sephiroth, Riku, and the baby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (5 2/2)**

I am so unbelievably sorry that I am updating this sooooo late in the game. See like soooo many personal problems have happened to the point that I really didn't have a computer around and couldn't go to the library and stuff. But...but I've been hard at work on this stuff because I really love them all very much. This one is my favorite one to work on really. Anyway, I have been fighting like hell to make sure that I got this updated as quickly as I could and yet whenever I get access to a computer something horrible happens and then it gets deleted off the sight and I can't update it until I rewrite it. Hence what I've been doing for the last year or so. So I'm sooo sorry to all my loyal fans and to **Cupcake-SweetTreats**, the one I dedicated this too. Like always I don't own anything because Square Enix really doesn't want me to, and Disney said no too. Enjoy reading Our Promise is Broken and review only if you really want to. Oh yeah, it's the Year of Marluxia, remember to buy a lot of flowers...or face pink-haired wrath lol. (This chapter is kinda long...well longer than most chapters I think)

**WARNINGS**: This chapter has Yaoi\Shounen-ai, foul language (thanks to the Yamoki twins), the harsh tale of the Yamoki Family, Kairi bashing, Namine bashing, child abuse references and an act of violence which you will see later on...oh and a mentioning of Hojo. That should have been included in the last chapter as well, but I forgot about it.

**Couples:** _Roxas_ and _Axel_, _Tidus _and _Wakka_, _Shuyin_ and _Lenne_, one-sided _Sora_ and _Cloud_, _Sora_ and _Kairi_, _Sora_ and _Shuyin_, and mentionings of a one-sided _Sora _and _Riku_, and _Xemnas_ and _Riku_. **Settings:** Destiny Islands. **Remember:** when Sora uses italics in full sentences it's him and Roxas talking to each other through their heart or what Sora calls Mindlink and sometimes his thoughts that he believes are private. There will be quite a bit of that. Quotations are things said outloud. Gonna be kinda confusing trying to keep up with the conversations so I might just put (**So**) for like when Sora's talking or Minlinking. Lyrics for the song is from Lyrics (dot) com. The song is called I Remember You by Brian McKnight. I found it fitting after really listening to it

* * *

**(Sora's POV)**

I walked home with Shuyin about a couple hours after we all sat in Tidus's room and talked for about forever and a half. He had placed his hand in mine, saying something about that being the gentlemen's way of protecting the one they loved at night. Of course Cloud and Roxas were behind us, talking softly about us. If Shuyin didn't have my hand I would have walked back to them and talked with them instead of feeling nervous about holding onto the hand of Tidus's twin. Why did I have the strangest feelings for him especially after everything he put me through as a child? You know what...I don't even care anymore. I needed as much love as Riku does, if not just a little less because of the way his parents treated him like he did not exist or was not meant to exist. And Shuyin honestly loved me, or had a crush on me for years or something else creepy like that and I had some kind of feelings for him even if I don't know what just yet.

I looked back at Cloud, who had laughed at something, though it was a soft almost ghost of a laugh. He was happy and I think it was because of my Other and his stories about being in the Organization. After hearing the story of how his world was destroyed and the one person he loved being killed by the Heartless in a way that I would have thought was very unreal, I am glad that he was showing a smile and even laughing about things. Then again, he seemed a little happy when it was just the two of us and Tidus. Maybe it was the whole thing about my destiny needing to be fulfilled and he wanted to see it through that made him feel happy. Yeah that had to be it. After all I am not that good at making people happy, I mean Riku would still be on the islands otherwise.

I loooked over at Shuyin who seemed to be in utter contemptment holding onto my hand while looking up at the starlights above. He seemed to genuinely like me or maybe he was playing along with the way that he used to be back when we were still little kids. I felt my cheeks go red from an unexpected blush when he turned his head to look over at me. Why him? Why did I fall for him or least believed that I was in love with him? Was it because of how blue his eyes were or that he smiled so beautifully that I wanted nothing more than to be close to him no matter what happened? The stupid Paopu Fruit promise had me hooked for no reason at all.

"Sora, you seem almost lost," Shuyin whispered.

"Huh? Oh no...uh," I stuttered with a blush.

"You're so different than when we were little children. You don't seem so afraid of the dark or anything anymore. Is it because Riku is gone from your life or is there something a lot more tp it than what I really think?"

"There's a lot more to it. Riku is one of the main reasons why I have become so strong deep within my heart. I am not weak anymore and its because of all the things that I have experienced within these last two years and its because of that, that I am the boy that you see in front of you."

Shuyin kissed my hand, smiling slightly as he removed his lips from my hand and I blushed deeply. I am not even sure why I felt that way about him or even why I would blush at him kissing my hand like that. I guess that I finally understand how a girl could feel when a cute-well attractive-guy kisses their hand gently and shows genuine interest in them. Man, I liked the thought of being a straight boy since I wouldn't have to deal with the conflicting emotions that I had within me. Well maybe I would because then I wouldn't be with Kairi for actual love; it would be to hide my real feelings for Riku and now Shuyin. Holy Macaroni! I forgot about Kairi!

"Sora, is something wrong?" Cloud asked, loudly may I add.

"Yeah. Kairi's probably still at home waiting for us to return so she can kill us for having you around," I answered.

_Hey, I'll beat that bitch's ass. It's long overdue and so is the one for Namine...you know what I'll just beat up Namine for the hell of it. _Roxas all but yelled over our mindlink.

"Kairi? Who's that?" Shuyin asked.

"Kairi is a Princess of Heart, a girl born with pure light within her, and your rival for winning the heart of the Keyblade Wielder, Sora. Usually the Keyblade Wielder falls in love with the Princess and marries her thus making everything seem ok. However, you and Sora probably have feelings for one another so it's unknown what will really happen," Cloud said.

Shuyin looked almost confused after Cloud explained (saying the longest sentences ever in Cloud history) who and what Kairi was and me as well. He was right about everything, however. I did want Shuyin to win my heart, but I also wanted to be with Kairi because well she was the Princess of Heart of my home world. I really did love her in her own way but the feelings I had for Shuyin and even the ones I had for Cloud were completely different and I just can't explain them at all. Hmm, maybe I was just confused on what I really wanted at the moment and anyone that showed me any type of emotional support I ended up showing even a little bit of love. I don't know anything about me anymore.

"So some girl has you sprung and yet I am destined to be with you. So many things have really changed since we were little kids. Got a girlfriend already and is trying to get a boyfriend on the side, I'm a little surprised that you are doing this, Sora," Shuyin smirked.

"What! N...No!" I stuttered. To Roxas I said, _Why am I stuttering so much around him?_

_You like him beyond belief. Trust me, when Axel and I first started dating or being together or whatnot he stuttered every three or so seconds and if I didn't answer him he would get this really cute pout on his face. Man, I miss that look. Anyway, I was expecting you to be more, what's the word, stoic around him much like I was towards Axel. _He answered me back rather quickly.

"Sure you're not. And Tidus and I were actually switched at the time of the divorce thus making me the real Tidus and him the real Shuyin."

_Hmm, well not everyone is a Nobody, Roxas. I am your Somebody and I have feelings. True feelings that I don't necessarily understand anything about._

"What? That can't be true! Tidus was always a little brat that believed he was better than everyone except you. And that was only because he thought of you as an equal because you two are twins."

_That's because you have never felt them before, you have never felt like you were in love with anyone even with everything that happened when we went to Castle Oblivion to find Riku. You are finally feeling something like that after you pretty much shut your heart...our heart down after Riku rejected you. Allow yourself to feel like this and accept Shuyin's feelings for you._

"Haha, it may be true. Mom was calling me Tidus for a while, maybe about three to six months. I sometimes think that I am Tidus but...no nevermind."

_You seem right about this. I just want to know what I should do with Kairi, I mean I do have some feelings for her. I just don't know what._

"What is it, Shuyin?"

"Is something wrong?" Cloud tilted his head.

_Kick her to the curb. I'm tired of her and Namine thinking that they have a say within our lives because Kairi is the Princess of Heart and Namine is her Nobody. Sora, this is a decision that only you can make with the help of our heart and you have to figure out what you will do with her. My opinion is that she needs to go and that is only because of the comment she made about forgetting Riku._

"Its just that I...I don't wanna talk about it."

_Ok. I'll think about it. I just need a long time to think about what to do about it all._

"I can leave if you wish to talk to Sora about this in privacy. I do need to find an inn or something to stay in for the night," Cloud stated.

"What? N..No...Cloud, you can stay at my place. Haha, I mean we don't have to talk about..." I was stuttering and blushing horribly.

_I think you may like Cloud too. Or it could be that our heart is finally breaking free and any cute guy you see you immediately blush at. You are new to this whole gay thing._

"Maybe. I do need to talk to someone about this. I have nothing against you, uh...Cloud, its just that well Tidus told me about what you were going to do to Jecht when he started getting upset about you being over there."

_I do not. Cloud is my friend and as such I just...I do not blush. I may be new at this whole gay thing but I do not blush at every attractive guy that I see._

"Ok. I will find my way back to Sora's house and shall await for the return of both of you."

Cloud gave a small smile before leaving us, going in the same direction that we were headed like he knew where I lived at. Well maybe he knew where I lived from conversing with Roxas all that time while I was holding onto Shuyin's hand. I hope he can find his way back home or else I would feel horrible about what could happen to him if he gets lost on the way.

"Cloud, he seems so nice. He reminds me of you, the way I thought that you were going to turn out to be at this age. So mature, understanding, and cute. Well you are cuter than he is probably because I don't go for blonde's that well, but you are close to his maturity and stuff."

"Yeah. He seems to like you too because he's said more to you within those last few moments than I've heard him say in the almost two years that I've known him."

"Hmm, yeah maybe. I like you more than I like him anyway so it doesn't really matter to me."

"I...um...me..."

"Haha. You're so cute when flustered, Sora. It's like you haven't grown up a bit."

"I have! I've saved worlds!"

"Hmm. Let's go down to the beach. I wanna' see the way the stars seem to sparkle on the ocean and I wanna' talk to you about a few things."

"Wha...what?"

Shuyin didn't answer me but just smiled deeply and held my hand tighter leading me down towards the beach; a place that I really didn't want to be near now that Riku wasn't besides me. Eyes so blue that they made mine look gray stared into mine as he gave a boyish little chuckle. He was older than me by three months, a lot more mature than his crazy younger twin Tidus, and seemed so much like an adult that the chuckle had caught me off my guard. I found myself blushing at him and he only smiled a little more with his blue eyes sparkling so much more than before. He just seemed to be so happy at me or because of me and I was happy that he was too.

There was something special about Shuyin that no one else on the islands, after Riku's departure, seemed to posses within them. I really didn't want to think about what would have happened today if Cloud and Shuyin hadn't shown up and allowed me to express these feelings. When I remember our past together, other than Riku, Shuyin was the only person that was close to me even though I would always run away from him because of his comments about getting married and having children together. I mean Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were my best friends too, but not to the extent of those two. Then again maybe they were destined to be apart of my life as something more than friends as seen with Riku with the Paopu fruit and Shuyin's closeness to me now.

The beach, with its beautiful golden like sand that brought about so much happiness within our childhood, now it brings about more sadness as this was the last place that I saw Riku before he left to go to wherever it was that Xemnas had him at. People were on the beach playing volleyball and they seemed to be oblivious that Shuyin and I had walked onto the beaches, hand in hand. The stars were shining brightly and the ocean's soft waves crashed against the beach making a beautiful scenery on the sands. The moon was a gibbous...looked like a waning gibbous and it seemed to be shining in the ocean as well. There were a few boats there, mine included and I figured that we were going to the little islet that was connected to the island with the crooked Paopu Tree.

Shuyin ran me to the boat and he smiled gently at me showing off those pretty white teeth of his. I blushed and attempted to pull my hand from his but of course there was my inner resolve saying that my hand belonged within his now that Riku was gone. I really hated my inner resolve because that is what won in the end. He got into the boat and pulled me in which in turn made me fall on him, our lips touching for the second time that night. I sat up abruptly, ending the "kiss" as quickly as it had happened, and looked into those eyes as he smirked with that bad boy sense of his. It was after I sat up that I noticed that those people that were playing volleyball had started walking closer to us.

There was four of them, all four of them were males, probably from the university, wearing only swim trunks of different colors. The one in front was a brunette, much like myself, but his hair was straight and just below his ears with green eyes. He wore blue swim trunks and had tan skin with a muscular torso like that was all he worked out on. The two behind him were twins, not identical like Tidus and Shuyin, but they looked vaguely alike. One was a redhead while the other one had black hair both of their hair went down to their shoulders. Both of their eyes were purple and they wore orange and red trunks in reverse colors and they were about my complexion. The last one behind them had obviously dyed upward spiked lime green hair and brown eyes with a scar right under his left eye in the shape of a star. He was like Axel skinny and about Riku's complexion and wore green with white flames swim trunks. Each one of them had a look that said that they were upset and a little happy that they were going to mess with us.

He growled at the males as they stalked closer to us with obvious malice. I stood up, still within the boat, and stood in my stance as if I was going to summon the Keyblade to attack them. It was almost like being with Riku back when we were going up against the hordes of Nobodies that Xemnas sent after us as we were on our way to defeating him. This time, however, there were only four humans that may have been homophobes walking towards us with scowls that not even Roxas could match. I held Shuyin's hand with my free one and noticed that he was shaking with rage, because I doubt he would be afraid of them or even if he was, he wouldn't be shaking. How could he be afraid; he was Shuyin, and like Riku, he was never afraid of anything when were small children.

"You know, we don't appreciate your kind on our beach!" the brunette shouted while his lunkies nodded their heads in the background.

"Meaning what, punk?" Shuyin spat.

"We don't take kindly to you little faggots kissing on the beach like it's yours. Next thing you know, there will be faggot orgies and sissy boys running around everywhere wearing girl clothes. It's horribly disgusting and I won't take kindly to that bull being paraded around like its normal."

"Fucking, homophobe! Not all gay people are the same and that shit you said will get you an ass beating that you have never felt before!"

"Oh try it, faggot!"

With those words, Shuyin punched the guy hard in his chin and swiftly kneed him in the stomach before he tossed him over his shoulder. He gave his hair a curt toss before facing me with the kindest eyes I have ever seen even if they were laced with a layer of hatred. He got punched in the face by the twin with the red hair, and I reacted a little too hasty for my own tastes. I summoned the Kingdom Key, hearing protests like hell coming from Roxas inside my head, and attacked with it. I was able to catch myself before I did any actual damage to him, but everyone was looking at me in shock. Shuyin took the opportunity to punch the one that hit him and sweep kick his twin before he could do anything. The last guy, the green haired one, looked between the Keyblade and Shuyin, as if trying to figure out what he should really do. It should have been obvious that he needed to run away as fast and far as possible and never think about returning any attacks against us. Shuyin smirked at me before he kicked the guy in the stomach and stomping on him multiple times to make sure that he got the message of not messing with us ever again.

The leader, the guy who said all that stuff before, stood up looking between his fallen friends and us. His eyes grew wide and he looked like he was ready to just run away forgetting that they were even there hoping that he would do something. What a coward! Then again, who really wanted to go against us...Shuyin with the way he took them all out single handedly even if I did distract one of them.

Eyes so blue that they rivaled mine as I looked into them smiling slightly. Shuyin gave me a soft smile, but glared at the guy that had finally decided to run away. I turned his face over to me and I kissed his lips gently. He smiled as I pulled back and I knew then that I had officially gained his attention as he pulled back into the boat that we were originally going to go to. I held tightly onto his hand until I was in the boat and I grabbed an oar to help him row the boat as we went to the island. I felt my heart skip a couple of beats as I would sneak looks at him as he continued to row and look up into the darkening sky. Roxas was right...I was falling hard for this boy. I was falling so hard that I was sure that I was going to either crash into the ground like I did with Riku or he wold catch me and protect me for the rest of our lives. I didn't want to think about falling and crashing unto my imminent heart pain that I was going to have sooner or later. I wanted to think only about the love that I was feeling at the moment and the happiness that was spurting out of my heart just like the feelings that I was having.

When we reached the island, he stood up and grabbed my hand to help me get out of the boat. I blushed at the sudden contact and exited the boat holding onto his hand even tighter than I knew I could hold anyone's hand. His mouth open as if he wanted to say something but couldn't as his cheeks turned red. I let out a girlish giggle as I watched him look really out of place at the moment. I wanted nothing more than to hold him tightly in my arms as we looked up into the sky and talked about things while watching the stars shine brightly. I haven't thought about something like that since I was younger with Riku.

I felt a pain in my heart as I thought about all the time I used to share with Riku before everything had happened. Tears filled my eyes as I could hear his harsh words ring through my head loud and clear as if he was standing there in front of me with Xemnas talking. No. I couldn't think those thoughts. It has been three months and he was gone for good and happy with his life with the Nobodys-the same Nobodys that he helped me to defeat so many months ago and even almost a year ago. How? How could he honestly believe that a Nobody could feel love for him when they could barely feel anything besides whatever they remembered? Xemnas couldn't have loved him. I was the only one that could love him the way that he needed and deserved! Well at least that was what I thought before I felt the connection between us sever because of his lost love.

"Don't think about whatever," Shuyin whispered as he walked out.

"What?" I looked over at him not noticing the cracking in my voice.

"You're crying about something, so don't think about it."

"Wha...what?"

"Whoever hurt you is an idiot. Who could hurt someone like you? You're so innocent and cute, but you're also mature but fragile."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Someone hurt you to the point of crying and it pains me to think that anyone could do something like that. I don't want you to think about it, but I want to know what had happened to you. You don't have to talk about it right now, ya' know since I just came back and all. However, when you feel like you're ready to talk about this with me, then please tell me all about it so I can feel your pain as well, Sora."

"Shuyin..."

"Hush. I like looking at the moonlight being reflected in your eyes. It look so much prettier than just looking into ocean."

"..."

"Besides, I brought you here to talk to you about some things. Tidus might be pissed off, but it'll be worth it because maybe it will give you a little insight on why we are the way that we are. Of course you already know about our parents' divorce and how they separated us for no damn reason besides that Jecht wanted to have one of us while Alenia wanted the other. But the thing is...well...

* * *

**Shuyin's POV (Past Sequence)**

So many years ago, it seems like an eternity especially since I didn't have the other half of my soul and heart to keep me company through the years. Alenia and Jecht used to be so happy together like so many different parents that people would see all over the islands. At least that's the way that they looked when they were in public or whenever our friends were around us to make sure that nothing tarnished their reputation. In reality, those two were the biggest assholes that anyone could ever have been around. Jecht's an fucking alcoholic and he would drink three times the legal limit that was supposed to be consumed every night that I could remember. And Alenia, well she's an argumentative bitch that can careless about the two of us if she can get her own way or if she could do whatever the hell she wanted. Tidus and I were thrown in the horrid fray as a couple of innocence that need each other to survive.

Jecht had been drinking a little more than he would usually one night and he entered our room when we were supposed to be sleeping in our beds. I had my arms wrapped around my twin as tight as I possibly could as he slept soundly even snoring slightly while sleeping in my bed like usual. I could smell the horrid smell of alcohol coming off him as our door opened with a creak that I didn't like the sound of. I growled and tightened my arms around him, thinking that I could protect him as long as I could hold him in my arms the way that I did. I didn't trust Jecht nor did I trust Alenia, but Jecht made my skin crawl especially when he would drink the way that he did.

"I know one of you boys is up. So which one of you is that little bitch ass brat named Tidus? I wanna' beat his dumb ass," he slurred.

"Yeah, I'm Tidus!" I growled harder. "Are you such a stupid bitch that you can't tell the difference!"

"I'll teach you to talk like that to me!"

Jecht grabbed me and threw me up against a wall in the hallway. I winced and felt a pain in my stomach that I never felt before in my life. Jecht stalked closer to me looking like a predator coming after it's prey. I whimpered slightly and wished that I could move somewhere, but my stomach hurt so much that I didn't want to move in fear that something would tear if I did move. I moaned in the pain and looked up at him with such hatred in my eyes that I believed he would have been scared if he were sober. Fucking bastard!

"Your whore of a mother keeps saying that you're my son! Please. You and your twin are such pussy asses that I would be ashamed to call you Yamokis for fear that you will ruin everything that I worked so hard to make of this family," he growled as he grabbed me again.

"Don't talk bad about my brother that way! He will be a better man than you ever will!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"What the hell did you say?"

"I said, my twin will make this family proud because he isn't a fucking asshole like your bitch ass!"

I don't think that bastard had ever actually hit me before that moment when I was five years of age. He punched me several times in my face before he kicked me in the stomach and threw me once again, breaking a vase in the process. I wanted to cry, but I had to keep strong. Tidus would have cried the first time that he was thrown, but I was stronger, strong enough to withstand his horrible abuse. I had to be able to handle all of that. If I couldn't then he would go after Tidus and make him cry and hurt him until I had to kill him. I wanted to kill him. I needed to kill him to make sure that nothing would ever happen to my perfect twin.

Tidus was standing in the door way, sucking his thumb while looking wide eyed at me. I tried to warn him, to make him move so that Jecht wouldn't see him and hurt him the same way that he was doing to me. Those eyes of his were watering with tears and he started sobbing, making noises that I wished that he wouldn't make at all. Tears started to flood through my eyes as I saw Jecht turn towards him, knowing what was going to come next. I tried to scream, I wanted to scream but my voice was gone from yelling at him. I was failing at protecting him! All I ever wanted was to protect him even when we were young children.

"Shuyin? Why the hell are you up? Did you hear your fucking brother getting what he deserved?" Jecht picked him up by his shirt collar.

"No! Leave my brother alone!" Tidus cried desperately.

"Oh. You want to take his place? I will gladly do that to you!"

"No! Hurt me more. He's done nothing!" I yelled, crying.

"I'm through with you, Tidus. I want to play with Shuyin!"

He pulled Tidus's shirt up and his cute little boxers down to the floor. I heard him start to cry a lot more and I began to wail; more in fear of what was going to happen than the pain that I was actually in. No, Jecht wasn't going to do things sexually to him, he's too much of a homophobe to do something like that. With me, he always thought that removing my clothes caused a lot more pain even if in all actuality it just upset me a lot more than it hurt. That was Tidus, and he was so much weaker than I was, especially as a child that was beyond fragile. Everything that had happened to me would have made him cry upon impact, things that were going to happen to him were going to make him cry hard enough that he would throw up for days on end.

I stood up, coughing madly while trying to stand my ground. I rushed over and headbutted Jecht in the stomach making him release my twin brother. I grabbed his hand as he fell to the floor, picked up his clothing, and we started running as fast as we could to get out of our house and hopefully to somewhere safe. We did. We managed to make it to the beach. That was the first time I had ever seen the stars and full moon being reflected in the water so beautiful; and that was the first time that I noticed that Tidus was a lot more pretty than I ever could be. His eyes were such a bright blue and the tears that were in them as he hiccuped to stop from crying proved that he was the fragile one. I wrapped my arms around him and held him closely to my body, resting my chin on his head. I felt the tears run down my cheek as we continued to sit there so close to each other and close to the ocean.

Tidus stopped his crying oh so softly. I smiled softly still trying to call back the tears that were pouring from my eyes thinking about the pain that I had subjected him to because of my pathetic yelling to a man that didn't deserve either of our attention. He wiped my tears away before kissing my lips, a peck of a kiss, and wrapping his arms around me as well. I never felt like I truly belonged anywhere than when I was holding him and he was holding me on the beach on that full moon. I couldn't think of a place that was better for the two of us to be at as we sat closer to one another.

"Tidus, I promise to protect you," I said.

"I thought you were Tidus?" he looked at me with a confused look.

"No. I'm Shuyin. Remember, I can handle all the pain that Jecht-bitch can dish out. You, Tidus, tend to cry a lot."

"Oh. Well, hell...um ok."

"I mean it. I will protect you from any and everything."

"Ok, big brother!"

He snuggled closer to me and I petted his hair until he started to doze off into a slight sleep, shivering from the cold. I smiled looking at him and realized that I could never become even half as perfect as I believe him to be. My rage was what kept me from feeling physical pain, and that same rage kept me from being as close to my brother as I wanted to be. His eyes were always filled with such innocence that I always wanted to stare into them and see the ocean like pools that held the other half of my soul deep within them. My heart, my soul, my everything was buried deep within him because we are identical twins and our being was split so that we could be who we are.

You were the first person to find us the next day, Sora. You were playing with Riku some childish game, maybe hide-and-go-seek or maybe you were getting ready to play that game, Kagome Kagome, and were waiting for the others to show up. I woke up first, grabbing the first stick that I saw believing that you were Jecht coming after us again and I was going to protect Tidus the best that I could by fighting. I saw those big blue eyes and the crazy brown spikes and I knew instantly that it was you. I sighed deeply and snuggled back up with Tidus so I could fall asleep again, dreaming of things that only children could dream, even though I was no where near a pure child.

"Shuyin? Tidus?" you blinked all cutely.

"I'm Shuyin, Tidus is still sleeping. What do you want right now, Sora?" I asked.

"Why are you here? Did you wake up early just to play with me and Riku?"

"No. We just wanted to camp out here by the beach for the night. Hehehe, you are looking extremely cute today, Sora."

"Uh...Ri...Riku!" you had blushed.

I giggled behind my hand and watched you back up until you were right by Riku. He was smiling gently as he played with your spikes as I stood up, covering Tidus with my night shirt. I waved at him and kissed your cheek before I sat back down to stroke my twin's hair gently. Those aqua orbs that Riku claimed as eyes bore into my own as if he was ready to claim you as his lover for now and forever. Or maybe, you two were already a set of lovers. All I knew was that I just wanted to sleep a little more and keep myself as close to Tidus as possible before something would happen to take us away from one another. If I knew that we were going to be separated that day, I would have woken up and ran as far away as possible with my twin on my back.

When Tidus awakened, I was busy talking to you, Riku, Wakka, and Selphie about well I don't remember. He crawled into my lap with that sleepy little way of his as Selphie cooed over how cute it really did seem, at least to her. I just smiled so more and yawned a little bit looking at you all.

"Shuyin, Tidus, your mother was looking for you," your Mom walked onto the beach.

"What did Alenia want?" I snapped.

"Shuyin!" Tidus slapped my hand.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Mother just annoys me."

"It's alright, Shuyin. I know how you truly are and how much of a sweet little boy you are."

"Does that mean I can marry Sora when I get older?"

"Sure."

"What? Mom, I don't wanna' be with Shuyin!"

I believe that we all laughed seeing how you pouted so cute like. Your Mom grabbed our hands and walked us back to our house, wondering why we were still in our pajamas. I explained that we were in such a rush to have fun with you and the others that we didn't change our clothes. Her face said that she didn't believe us, but she wasn't going to pressure us into talking about whatever it was that was bothering us at that moment. As we neared the house, I released your Mom's hand to grabbed Tidus's shaking smaller one that matched my own. I could see that he was ready to cry some more and I couldn't allow him to cry about anything. He is my responsibility so I had to make him smile forever and ever.

We opened the door, smiled at your Mom as you left, and walked through hoping to find something different around. It wasn't. The vase was still broken, it still reeked of alcohol, and most importantly, Jecht and Alenia were arguing in the kitchen once again. Probably about Alenia leaving a night, never telling where she was going, and sleeping around with random men that most likely could not give a living crap about her. I sighed and walked Tidus upstairs so he could get some sleep on our nice, warm, pathetic, beds. Nothing would ever change when it came down to them, and nothing would ever change.

We were awakened abruptly by, Alenia grabbing onto my arm screaming Tidus, over and over again. I was protesting, trying to prove that I wasn't Tidus, I am Shuyin. She wasn't attempting to listen to me and what I knew happened to be completely true. I started calling out for Tidus and reaching out to grab his hand. She was moving a bit too fast for us to even reach each other's fingertips. I saw the tears streaming down his face once again as he held on tightly to his red blanket with my name stitched into it. I wanted to reach him, I was really trying to! I was crying, begging to have my brother but Jecht got to him first, claiming that he would beat the living hell out of his sassy mouth. He thought that the little boy was me, Shuyin.

I wanted to hold that little hand and keep him close to me without our idiot parents. I cried harder and harder as Alenia was walking to the other side of the islands, you know the side that is for the "Well-Off" citizens of Destiny Islands. I didn't want to leave! I wanted to stay as close as possible to my brother so that I could always be with him. I was upset that I couldn't even be near you as well, but with everything that had happened to us, the other half of my soul, Tidus, was the only person who truly meant anything to me. As the years went by, my urging for Tidus started to die down, and I started to urge for you. Even when I started dating Lenne, I knew that there was a little piece of me that only wanted to be with you and only you.

* * *

**Sora's POV (Normal Sequence)**

I looked at Shuyin as our hands touched once again as we sat dangling our feet within the ocean. He had this look of forlorn and I couldn't help but stare at him. Tidus really was his entire world when they were kids, and I knew that first hand. To think that Mr. Yamoki would be so cruel to his own kids and that Mrs. Yamoki wasn't really even helping them at all with the way that she acted was something that I never knew. Shuyin had to trust me beyond belief to tell me something like that, something that Tidus was probably unbelievably ashamed of. I don't see how he could be ashamed of something that wasn't even his fault...wait. That could explain so many things about why Tidus changed from that sweet little boy that I remember him being before his parents' divorce. He had tried to toughen up to be like Shuyin in order to keep his father from hurting him even more for not being him. And I've been so mean to him. I owe him such an apology for doing so much pain to him.

I felt that soft hand caress my face as I started to cry once again, well more like I was producing tears but not exactly making the sounds and motions that people do when they're crying. He tilted my chin upwards with his thumb and forefinger to make me look directly at him. The eyes that he said could never hold the same innocence as his brother, showed a teen who has been through hell and back wishing for it all to end sometime soon. From the way it seemed, he only lived for me and Tidus. I didn't want him to feel that way especially now that we were all back together once again. He produced a smile that was beyond fake as hell and I pouted slightly. He laughed and opened his mouth as if to speak. But he didn't say anything, really, he just began to sing to me.

"_How, how we carried on, How I use to walk with you and talk with you Until I moved away. Oh although some things may change, Others stay the same. We're not four anymore, But can you come out and play? You wore pigtails and hand me downs I banged the piano, played the clown And though time slips away It can never replace how you'll always be here In this heart of me. Lucy and Linus and Charlie Brown Oh how Snoopy he never left the ground Oh that is true You remember me like I remember you._"

I blinked a few times, holding tightly onto his hand as he kissed my cheek as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I blushed as I realized that he was singing about our past and how we were now reunited together finally. I wondered if he wrote that song just for me and I doubt it. He had too much talent to even think about wasting it on me, a boy from his past that he says that he loves almost as much as he loves his twin. How could I even be half as important to him as Tidus is?

"I made that up on the spot, you know," he smiled, knowingly.

"Uh...I...um...Shu..." I couldn't get a single word out.

_You are madly in love with Shuyin. And he loves you beyond belief too._ Roxas said, his voice sounded way too "I told you so" like.

_I know I love him...well I believe that I love him. _I answered him back.

_Seal the deal. Claim him as your boyfriend, kick queen bitch to the curb, and live happily ever after._

_I don't think it's going to work like that. I mean Cloud was spouting something about a destiny that still needs to be fulfilled._

_True, but Sora, you deserve to be happy while fulfilling your destiny and it seems that Shuyin makes you happy._

I couldn't deny it. He did make me beyond happy, especially when he just stared into my eyes like everything was disappearing around us. I knew that I was meant for him for some reason. My heart was just pushing us forward and Roxas wasn't helping the situation that much either with his cheering me on. This was what I needed though wasn't it? Someone to make me forget about all the problems that I've been having since Riku left. He was making all of this so much more easier for me to manage with.

"Is something on your mind?"

"Yes, Shuyin. Something very important."

"No, I'm not going to tie you to the Paopu Fruit Tree again and beg you to eat one with me. It didn't work the first ten times, so I'm sure it won't work this time either."

"What...? I had forgotten about that! Don't you even dare tie me up to that damn tree again!"

"Hahaha. I won't I promise. Yamoki Twin promise."

"Right. Now as I was going to say. Shuyin Yamoki, I will allow you to be my boyfriend as long as you will love me."

Shuyin seemed to be in shock, something that I would never have thought that I would see happen ever. Well besides the incident with the Keyblade, which he has yet to ask me about. I should be happy that he hasn't asked about it because I'm not in the mood to explain all of that along with the things about Roxas and the Organization and why Riku wasn't on the islands too. Yeah, I was pretty happy just the way things were.

"You know, Sora, I have my own girlfriend, and from what I hear you are having women problems yourself."

"Yeah, so..."

"I'll always be yours. Lenne will understand since she has been pushing me to come here. As for your...Kairi, I'm not sure what she will think about all of this."

"It doesn't even matter to me. As long as I can have you, Shuyin. I want nothing else in this world besides you.'

With those words, Shuyin kissed me on the lips again and I was happy for it. I closed my eyes as I placed my hand in his messy blonde hair that reminded me so much of a mixture of Tidus and Riku. His tongue found its way to my bottom lip and I obliged it's request to enter my mouth and do whatever it pleased. He pulled me into his lap and I made a startled noise before moaning as his hands went up my shirt. Before I knew it, I was lying on my back in the sand with my boyfriend on top of me, kissing me as if there was no such thing as a tomorrow. I couldn't have felt even more happy if it was Riku doing all of this to me.

* * *

Sora, now having found the person that he believes will mend his heart, is falling slowly in love with the twin of his best friend, Tidus. Cloud speaks again on some mysterious future that he is there to make sure plays out right. Shuyin explains the divorce of his parents and why Tidus is the way that he is. When it all comes down to it, what will Kairi think of "her Keyblade Wielder" falling in love with another man? And what will the Realm of Light do about it's choosen wielder not being with the Princess that he was meant for? Will all of this make sense when the Destiny is revealed?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Woooow. It's like I only update once a year...no. Not this time. I am so gonna work even harder than before. This chapter has had so many rewrites because someone deletes everything that happens. I had this epic battle scene...now its gone. I'm not too happy with the one that you will see, but it's good enough I believe. Oh well...I'm ranting again. On with the disclaimer. I own absolutely nothing but the plot to this story. If I did, this would be real. Yes, all of this would be in Kingdom Hearts. I'm not even sure why.

**WARNINGS**: This chapter has Yaoi\Shounen-ai, foul language, battle scenes, and other things you can find for yourself.

**Couples:** _Roxas_ and _Axel_, _Tidus _and _Wakka_, _Shuyin_ and _Lenne_, one-sided _Sora_ and _Cloud_, _Sora_ and _Shuyin_, _Selphie _and _someone, Riku _and _Xemnas, Demyx and Zexion, Marluxia and Saix (hints) _

**Settings:** Destiny Islands, The World That Never Was

* * *

**(Riku's POV)**

I woke up in Xemnas's lovely arms as he kissed my forehead as a signal to wake me up. Sephiroth hovered above us with a slight smile upon his beautiful face that looked way too similar to my own. No one else was around, so I'm guessing that I fell asleep after my examination with Vexen about the baby...my baby. I love saying those words; the words that I never thought that I would be able to say because well I'm gay and I knew that men couldn't have any kids. Wow, I'm an exception to the rule now, aren't I?

I moved out of his arms and tried to get into the arms of my tousan so that I could finally be held by my true father. He held me before, but I wanted to feel his embrace now that I knew he was my father so that I could feel what a true family would feel like. Xemnas gave me a soft smile, encouraging my movements and sudden interest of wanting to be close to him. I thought that he would be a little upset that I would want to be with my tousan instead of wanting to be held by him more. But as always, Xemnas surprised me with his ever patient kindness in allowing me to do things that I otherwise wouldn't have done.

Sephiroth sat down on the bed and held me tightly around my waist as I sat in his lap. I felt secure and safe, something that I had always wanted to feel especially as a young child on Destiny Islands. His left hand wandered up to the bulge of a stomach that was my child and I heard a slight coo come from him. It seemed as though he was going to treat me similar to a small child, not that I would mind it since I would honestly enjoy being treated a little younger than my age. I placed my hand over his and soon Xemnas placed his hand over mine. It was then that I could feel the completion that I had always wanted. Instead of feeling like I was only part of a person I became a whole being with the help of the two men I love and the child that was growing within me.

"A family moment? Well it needs to end quickly," Vexen said as he entered the room with Zexion.

"What is the problem with my son and grandchild?" Sephiroth grumbled.

"The only problem is that he won't take care of himself properly. If he continues to stress himself out, over things that I wish not to know about, then he will most likely end up having a miscarriage. Now, I've asked Zexion to come here to explain some of the things that may happen to you during this time, and what you should not do."

"And you could not explain this yourself?" Xemnas asked.

"Number IX has found a fish that can divide much like an amoeba and it can absorb that other fish to live longer. I find it highly fascinating and wish to see it and..."examine" what all it can do."

"You're just gonna' take it from him and experiment on it just to see how long it can withstand your relentless assault," I muttered.

"And there's the mood swing," Zexion snickered.

Vexen left out of the room complaining about something that I really wasn't straining to hear about. I was too busy holding onto my baby so I could feel the little life within me grow ever so slightly within me. Six months, I couldn't wait for those months to pass so that this little one could be born. It would have silver hair, and aqua eyes, and tan skin, and...and...ok maybe I should stop daydreaming. There would be a little more Xemnas in our baby, and of course Sephiroth's genes would shine in there too. I may look good, but it was mainly thanks to my father...even if I just found out who he was.

"I don't need to know all those things, go protect Demyx from Vexen's wrath," I said to Zexion.

"No. If it gets too bad Demyx will attack. He is very protective over "Sakana" or in our terms, the fish. I''m not exactly sure why he calls it Sakana either," Zexion smiled.

"I see he's been taking my lessons seriously then. Sakana means fish in Japanese."

It had gotten a little quiet after that, well asides from my snickering at what was to come of Vexen from Demyx trying to protect his beloved Sakana. Sephiroth held me gently and began to whisper words into my ears about how lucky my child will be to have to loving parents, a wonderful loving grandfather, and a lot of love from the members of the Organization. I could almost feel tears coming to my eyes thinking about how much love he would have, love that I never knew but could have if I had stayed with my father instead of my mother selfishly taking me away from him. Xemnas just gave a soft smile at us. He had no memories of his past life and watching us made him wonder what his own parents were like and if they loved him like my father loves me. Then there was Zexion, who looked as if he felt out place being in the room of the newly made family. He wasn't out of place, I liked having him around a lot. Not only could he cook, but he, unlike Vexen, would try to explain things to me in a manner that I would easily understand the first time he said something. Maybe he was thinking about what life would be like if he and Demyx were to have a child...hopefully a little girl that would turn out more like Zexion. That would be a sight to see.

"Speaking of Japanese, why did you leave Japan to go to Destiny Islands in the first place?"

"Something about Okasan...my Mother's reputation being destroyed and it had to do with me. Now I realized what she meant. It was discovered that I was not the child of her husband's but that of a man that wasn't even from Japan, a young teenage boy from The Planet...or did you say Gaia? So we moved to Destiny Islands with stolen technology from the place she worked at and settled there since no one knew who we were or anything. I was young, so I really didn't know the difference, but I heard my "parents" arguing over this plenty of times."

"And it was there that you had even more heartache, but it was because of those that we came to be," Xemnas smiled lightly.

Sephiroth just held me a little tighter around my waist than he was before and I let out a little wheezing noise to show that I could hardly breathe. I forgot that he hated my mother and everything that she had put him through. He released the death grip that he had on me, muttering an apology, and sighing deeply. He didn't feel anything when he told us the story and yet...was it because of all the things that she had put me through that upset him so deeply? That's right. He actually wanted to be in my life and yet she just ran away like she always did when she felt afraid for her reputation.

Zexion looked at us with eyes that showed his slight discomfort in seeing the sudden shift in Sephiroth's demeanor. Or maybe he could smell the Darkness that was now radiating off him the same way that I could. Well his sense of smell is way better than mine and he most likely picked up something that I couldn't have noticed. His Darkness did have the weirdest scent to it, something that I had never smelt before in my entire life. It was like he was forced into it, not like he was coaxed or even manipulated. I wished that I could comfort him in whatever way that would make him feel the most comfortable. Then again, maybe that wouldn't be right or necessary to do so.

"Sorry if I had Riku bring up terrible memories for you, Sephiroth," Zexion bowed.

"It is alright. I have to deal with the things that have been done in the past, after all, they have been already done and nothing that I will do would make it any better," Sephiroth said with his head down.

Overwhelming Darkness seemed to flow from him. I couldn't stand it as I was that close to him and I tried to break free from his embrace. Xemnas grabbed me by the waist and pulled me over to him, holding me close to his chest. Those eyes of my tousan's were crazed, similar to that of a rabid animal. I reached out for him, only for that blade of his to come at my throat. What the hell was wrong with him, seriously? Was it because of my mother and thoughts that plagued him on what happened with himself and me? Did I unconsciously bring up the memories he was trying his hardest not to bring back into his mind?

Zexion took out his lexicon, ready to defend me if need be. I didn't need anyone's help whatsoever. I would defend myself and my child from whatever was plaguing the mind of my tousan and I would snap him out of it, one way or another. Xemnas's face turned into a frown as the Darkness coming from Sephiroth seemed to be overwhelming to us. He looked ready to summon his weapons to fight him, but I couldn't allow him to do so. I summoned Way to the Dawn and hoped that the Twilight Keyblade would be able to stop the horrible Darkness and allow him to be back to normal.

"Anata no nani ga mondai ni natte imasu, tousan!" I shouted as I ran to him with my Keyblade in hand. (Translation: What's wrong with you, Father?)

That blade, it was a long katana that would have cut me if I didn't put up my shield when I did. So he was going to attack me, that confirmed that I needed to fight back just long enough to stop the flow of Darkness running through him. It sucked that I had to fight my tousan, but it was either the baby and me or him. There was no way in hell that I was going to let him kill my baby for some unknown reason!

"Riku!" Zexion ran over to me.

"Dame!" I looked over at him. (Translation: No)

"But Riku, I should protect you."

"Dame! Ore wa kono sōsa o okonau koto ga dekimasu!" (Translation: No! I can do this myself!)

"Riku, we want to help you to fight your father," Xemnas said.

"Yami wa chichi o seigyo shite iru. Ore wa kare o sukuu tame ni kare o tatakau hitsuyō ga arimasu." (Translation: The Darkness is controlling Father. I must fight him to save him.)

"Riku, calm down, you're speaking in Japanese. We do not understand what you are saying."

I paid them no heed as I ran towards Sephiroth with my Way to the Dawn out, ready to take him down. He withdrew his sword only to attack with it again and I used my Dark Aura to shoot around him, which he dodged oh so gracefully. I couldn't stay in one spot for too long, not with that long katana of his, so I started to move around him, hoping that I could use Way to the Dawn to take away whatever it was that was paining him at that very moment. I was the only person that could save him from this sudden infliction of Darkness and I would do it with the help of my Keyblade. Several orbs of Darkness surrounded me and I looked at them with my eyes narrowed, attempting to understand this tactic of his. They came at me, fast, and I used Dark Shield (something that I haven't used since I was fighting alongside Sora so long ago) to block them to the fullest.

He attacked using his katana and from one hit, my shield was destroyed, broken and shattered like it was made out of glass or precious crystal. His sword went after my stomach, my child, and I twisted my body in an awkward angle allowing my back to get slashed. I felt the blood starting to trickle down my back, but I couldn't stop trying to save my tousan. No matter what, I would save the man that helped to make me the person that I was.

I ran forward with Way to the Dawn out in front of me, dodging what I could of the attacks from his katana and getting hit by the others. I made it perfectly clear that I was protecting the child in my stomach as I would make sure to only have my sides and back hit as I twisted every way that I could to avoid being hit. A bright light shone from my Keyblade as I moved forward, screaming in my frustration, anger, and sadness at the situation at hand. I felt a power rush through me as I deflected his sword as I continued to run after him. I thrust my Keyblade, hoping to strike him if only once. Tousan was quick enough to move away from the blade, even at a close-blank range, and I had to figure out what I would do now. His katana was swung at me once again and I didn't have enough time to dodge it, so I use another Dark Shield...only to realize that I hadn't gained enough magic power to use another one after he broke the first one.

Way to the Dawn was out in front of me, protecting me from the attack that would have otherwise ended the life of my child and myself. My Keyblade was holding it's own as it continued blocking the pressure that was coming down on it. This was my chance, this was the only way that I could stop this battle, I would hate myself for this but I had no other choice. I summoned some of the Darkness within my heart, enough to create my Dark Mode which allowed me to use Soul Eater once again (a Keyblade I really didn't miss). Way to the Dawn disappeared, as if it disapproved of my choosing to use so much Darkness to restrain my father. However, what else is it that I could do? To fight Darkness with Darkness makes no sense, but I'm not strong enough to battle against my father long enough to restrain and hopefully purify him otherwise...

"Kore o toru!" I yelled as I leaped into the air. (Translation: Take this!)

I attacked tousan from the air, hitting his head or back with Soul Eater every time gravity decided to work on making me come down only to leap back into the air and do it again. When I was through with that, I used another Dark Firaga one that was a lot stronger than my last one and was able to use three fireballs instead of one huge dark flame. I knew that I had to keep attacking, long enough to keep him from going completely insane so I created several dark portals around the area we were fighting at and used them to teleport as I rapidly slashed at him with my Keyblade. At the last portal, I slammed my Keyblade down in the ground allowing a column of Light to come up and hit him.

I was tired, too tired, after using those Darkness attacks. I returned to my normal form, getting rid of that outfit that I hated because of the association with the Darkness that I had once came over me. I was breathing heavily, and holding onto my knees as I looked into the jade green eyes that were coming into focus, finally. Soul Eater was gone, neither of my Keyblades were by my side, but I had something better. I had my child safe inside me and my lover had ran over to me as soon as I returned to normal. I didn't want to be held by Xemnas just yet, I wanted to walk over to my tousan and make sure that he was alright. But as I moved my left foot forward, I found myself falling. I believed that I flailed around, to grab a hold of something that would keep me from hurting myself, but I don't think I did. So much Darkness. As I was firmly caught and held by someone, I fell into a sleep surrounded by nothing but the Darkness that I had used to stop Sephiroth's rampage.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I moaned softly as I woke up to being on the cool sand that could only be brought about in the mornings around Destiny Islands. Sand? I was laying on sand? I remembered that it was because I had slept there after Shuyin and I kissed laying down on the sand. I was tangled in his arms as the sun started to come up and hit us on our lower bodies. I smiled gently and looked at his sleeping form, a form that looked so peaceful at the moment. If only...if only I had found this sooner, this other piece of me that brings so much happiness, I don't think that I would have ever gone through the depression I went through when Riku left the islands. But, if I didn't go through that...I wouldn't be able to appreciate Shuyin even more.

Shuyin's arms wrapped around me tightly as I tried to sit up. Only with him...then again, with how protective he is over Tidus, he may just think that I am his beloved little twin laying right besides him like the good old days. So I laid still in the sand and smiled thinking about how nice this day will turn out to be. Everything was going to be fine as long as I could keep my thoughts on happy things. That was exactly what I was going to do for now on...since I had Shuyin to keep me happy and protected. This was the feeling that I wanted so bad when I was going through my dark bouts of depression just a day ago. I was happy.

Roxas appeared next to me, his eyes wide open as if he was in worry about something. I couldn't move just yet, but I mouthed to him what was wrong hoping that he could read my lips. I'm not sure why I didn't just use our mindlink to talk, but hey this seemed more like an emergency than anything. He didn't say anything, only pointed towards the ocean...why there? I moved Shuyin's arms from around me to sit up and see what it was that my Other could see. He grumbled in his sleep and turned over with a soft sigh. Just like Tidus. Anyway, in the ocean was something that I have never seen before in my life. There were these things coming out of the water, blue things with red eyes and weird looking antenna. They looked as if they were ready to take the little play island by storm and Roxas and I were probably the only ones that could defeat whatever they were. We were the only Keyblade Wielders (aside from Kairi, who hasn't gotten any better) and those things did not look like a Heartless or a Nobody, but something else that only my Keyblade could destroy.

Roxas stood up with Oblivion in his hands, ready to attack those things. I tried waking up Shuyin, but he really wasn't trying to wake up for anything. So I started shouting his name into his ear and watched as those pretty blue eyes of his just started opening up with a look of pure malice within them. I had never seen anything like it and quite frankly, it frightened me to think that he could have such a look.

"Shuyin, you need to get away from here," I said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sora. Why should I?" Shuyin sat up abruptly.

"Something is coming to take over the islands. I'm the only one who can..."

"I have my own sword. I can handle anything that comes our way. Your Keyblade thing isn't the only weapon that can be used here any more."

He stood up as Roxas looked back at us. He summoned to his hands a sword of blue and black in the same light that happens when I summon my Keyblade. The blade was long and had like two indentions in it close to the hilt while the hilt was made specifically for his hands and was brown with a little silver end. I nodded my head, acknowledging that he was going to fight with me whether I wanted him to do so or not so I had to get used to it. I summoned my Kingdom Key to my hands, ready to defeat whatever these things were as well.

I never thought that I would fight besides Roxas and Shuyin so soon. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts so that I could save the islands from whatever these new creatures were. I wished that Cloud was around, but like usual my wishes weren't being heard for some reason that I had yet to answer.

Shuyin started slashing and hacking at those creatures first. He was so strong attacking them head on. Those things were trying to kill him and were swarming around him. I stopped my gawking and finally ran out there, ready to help him fight. I swung and slashed at my new foes trying to save my boyfriend. What were these things? They seemed to be able to withstand a few hits from the Keyblade, none of the enemies we fought before could do that.

Roxas looked as if he was getting frustrated trying to defeat the swarm around him. He growled and in his hands Bonds of Flame appeared. He went after them not even caring whether or not he got hit by them.

Soon the three of us were together, being swarmed in by our new foes. Roxas and Shuyin looked ready to continue this fight even without understanding why they were able to withstand all of our attacks until they finally were killed. I was confused about all of this and wanted to understand why we couldn't defeat them as quickly as we could a Heartless or a Nobody.

One jumped at me and I found myself quickly realizing that I wasn't ready for the attack. In front of me was a bandaged sword and I looked back to see that Cloud had made it to the party as well as Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, some really pretty girl with a staff of some sort, and some guy with a slingshot though he looked familiar. The five of them started their attacks on the things in the ocean as Cloud gave us all potions to heal up with.

"What the hell, Shuyin? How could you guys be fighting and not tell me?" Tidus yelled at us.

"Heh. I wasn't expecting it. I woke up to Sora trying to make me leave this place," Shuyin smirked.

"Well fine. But your girlfriend is here and wants to help out."

"How did you guys know that something was happening down here?" I asked.

"It started with me feeling something was off with Shuyin. Then Cloud comes to my door talking about he could feel a disturbance in the air. So we rounded everyone up to come down here."

"Well thanks. We need all the help we can get," Roxas said.

Other than Cloud, I doubt that anyone else heard him. We were back to our fighting once again. Shuyin and Tidus ended up working pretty close together, something that I had no problems with. Selphie and that girl, (I presume she is Shuyin's girlfriend) were together as well smacking them with a pretty looking stick and jump rope. Wakka and the slingshot guy were in the rear throwing balls and what looked like small rocks at the things. That left Roxas, Cloud, and I to fight off what we could with our blades, mine and Roxas being Keyblades while Cloud had that sword of his.

I looked over at Roxas hoping that he would give me the strength needed to try to go into Final Drive Form. We needed all the help we could get when it came down to defeating whatever these things were in front of us. And using Roxas's power seemed like it would be the best thing to do for the moment. When he looked back at me with a nod, I closed my eyes to focused every inch of my power into my heart...our heart. When I opened them, a rush of light was in front of me. I could feel myself floating and two Keyblades were being levitated behind me. My Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, felt as if they were one with me as I was in that form and I was going to kill as many of those things as possible.

With Roxas's power I was able to move around twice as fast as I would if it were just me. I attacked, more than just thrusts, slashes, and swinging, I was attacking with so much grace. Twirls and somersaults accompanied each attack that I delivered. I could feel Roxas's power surging through me as I was actually killing these things with one hit. I was at one with my Nobody if only for a short while, and it felt as if we were the most unstoppable duo to ever exist in all the Worlds.

I felt it, the power was waning down. Those creatures weren't as bad as before. From the looks of it we could handle the rest of them without me being in Final Drive Form which was a good thing. Yet, I would be weakened from using his power and so would he. Cloud and the others would be on their own for a short while.

We separated and I looked at him as he looked ready to pass out. He wasn't strong enough at the moment to be outside of me, so I pulled my Other back inside of me. I summoned the Kingdom Key back to my hands, ready to attack. My legs felt as if they would give out in any minute. I hadn't used that form in so long, I guess my body wasn't used to it, not just yet.

I wasn't even able to swing my Keyblade like I had hoped. I felt so weak trying to fight these things off on my own. The others, I hadn't paid any attention to them. As I tried to put up my Keyblade to guard myself from an attack, I saw the blue sword of Shuyin in front of me, blocking the creature for me. Tidus swung down, slicing the creature right through it's middle. I was glad but at the same time shocked that Tidus would save me. Wait, Shuyin was right there, so it had to be for his twin.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Shuyin asked me.

"Yeah. Just a little tired," I answered.

"Take a little rest then. We should be able to handle the rest of them."

"Shuyin. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to. I'm Shuyin, I can handle everything."

He gave me a smile and from there he started attacking all the creatures that had came after me, us. My body just felt so weak. How did it get to be that way?

"_Don't tell me that you're giving up, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that,_" I heard Riku's voice taunting me.

"I'm stronger than you will ever be, Riku!" I shouted loudly.

I swung my Kingdom Key at the creatures, shocked at the light that I was producing. The light seemed to be strong enough to kill them in one hit. I was upset. I was angry. Riku. He went to the Darkness again. No matter how depressed I got, I could never allow myself to go the Dark. That proved that I was stronger than him.

The last one was destroyed and I lost all my animosity towards them, towards Riku. I sat down in the sand, breathing heavy. I wanted to hear from Roxas but I guess he was still resting. Shuyin planted a kiss on my forehead as he sat down as well. The others came closer to us. Tidus, Wakka, and that girl sat down closest to Shuyin. Cloud, Selphie, and that familiar looking boy were basically sitting down close to me.

"So, Selph, who's the guy?" Shuyin asked with a slight purr.

"Heehee. This is Irvine, my boyfriend," Selphie giggled.

Irvine. Irvine Kineas. He was in my History Class. In fact we sat right next to each other and talked a lot to one another. I didn't know that he knew Selphie or that they were even dating. They looked really cute together. The way that they were holding onto one another.

"How are you, Sora?" Cloud held my hand.

"I'm fine. A little tired. I used up a lot of my power as well as Roxas. I think he fell asleep within me," I answered.

"As long as you are unharmed. I shouldn't be caring so much. You can handle yourself."

I gave a soft smile after hearing that compliment from Cloud. I touched his hand lightly and I found him smiling too. There was nothing that meant more to the both of us than being this close to one another. I'm not sure why, but it felt like I was besides my long lost twin. Why was Cloud this comforting to be besides?

That girl held onto Shuyin's hand. I felt a tinge of jealousy come to me as I looked at them. I didn't even understand it. I didn't know this girl, this really pretty girl. Her brown eyes seemed to be locked within his blue ones. He touched her long brown hair as if he didn't know what else to do with his hands. I shouldn't be jealous. I couldn't be.

_Sora...is she...is that his girlfriend? _I could feel how weak Roxas was at that moment.

_I think so._ I answered.

I felt the tears come to my eyes as I watched him talk sweetly to her as if I wasn't even right besides him. No. I could not cry. I would not show him how much he meant to me. I was stronger than that. I was a Keyblade Wielder. I was someone that could be strong when it really counted.

Cloud wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I was grateful for it. I watched as Tidus's eyes narrowed as he looked at his twin with distaste. Wakka held back his boyfriend, afraid at what might happen otherwise. Irvine looked upset yet a little confused. However, it was Selphie that surprised me the most with her reaction.

"How dare you, Shuyin!" she slapped him in the face.

"What the hell are you talking about, woman?" he yelled at her.

"You're hurting Sora. He's on the verge of crying because of the way that you're treating Lenne. If there is one thing that I don't tolerate, it's someone hurting my big brother, Sora."

"I'm not..."

Shuyin looked at me as Selphie wrapped her arms around me. He looked a little shocked at my reaction to what he was once doing. He tried to touch my face, but Selphie swatted his hand away. The look in her green eyes was enough to tell anyone to go away for the rest of their lives. He backed off, looking hurt.

I moved out of Cloud's and Selphie's embraces. I was glad for them wanting to comfort me, and the others concern. This was something that I had to talk to him about. Maybe not at the moment with everyone around.

"So you're the mysterious Sora," the girl, Lenne, said.

"What of it?" I snapped. I was becoming more like Roxas.

"Nothing. I was just curious on who it was that my boyfriend was in love with."

"I don't like you."

"Other than Selphie, I suspect that you don't like many girls. Not that I care. You aren't special enough for me to talk to or to be around Shuyin."

I'm sure that saying something like that was a good idea to say with Selphie around. She didn't take kindly to people saying things to me. She just didn't take too kindly to girls talking to me that wasn't her or my mom. She said something about "they just don't understand how special you really are" and I believe her.

I was ready to hit Lenne. Yet it was Tidus and Irvine that stood up for me. I almost expected it from Irvine, but Tidus...he was just surprising me a lot lately.

"I don't know what my twin sees in you, but you need to back off Sora!" Tidus placed his hands on his hips as he stood up.

"I haven't said anything rude to him. At least I don't believe so. Maybe it's just your bad upbringing that makes it seem that way."

"Or maybe you're just a snot-nosed bitch that can't except the fact that her boyfriend likes someone else. Someone much kinder and better looking than you," Irvine said with that strange accent of his.

"Back off of Lenne," Shuyin growled.

"She started it. The moment she held your hand she was hurting Sora. As such it is our duty to protect him at any cost," Tidus stood up to his twin.

Shuyin stood up and and got into Tidus's face. The two were glaring each other down. I had never seen Tidus look so upset at anyone or anything like he was at the moment. He just seemed like another person. I wasn't even sure if Shuyin could actually take on Tidus when he was filled with rage and sugar.,

As for Lenne, well she had Selphie to deal with. Irvine was too polite to hit a woman, as was I when it came down to it. Selphie was upset, she was ready to fight someone. It seemed as if Lenne was the person that was in her sights. She hadn't been this upset since Riku left and I went into that horrible depression of mine.

Then there was Cloud holding onto me and Wakka looking ready to fight Shuyin if he dared touched his boyfriend. This was just becoming hell. Why couldn't everything just be normal like I always wanted it to be? Was that just too hard to ask for?

* * *

**Riku's POV **

It had been hours since my fight with my tousan. I was in the infirmary looking after him with Demyx, Zexion, and Marluxia. Xemnas wanted to be there as well, but I was afraid that he would get upset seeing the man that almost killed me and our baby. The Darkness had subsided a bit and I felt relief as I don't know.

My hand was over my stomach as I forced myself to stay up. Marluxia had his arm wrapped around my shoulders to be a comfort. He was trying be completely supportive of me. I can't say that I blame him. I just thought that I possibly killed my tousan in the name of getting rid of the Darkness that was within him.

Demyx was snuggled up to Zexion, yawning. The poor kid was so tired and I wished that he could just fall asleep and have a good dream. He was wanting to stay up and make sure that tousan was okay as well. His fish, Sakana, was swimming around in his little bowl. It looked to be at unrest as well.

Zexion had already fallen asleep while holding onto his boyfriend. I gave a slight smile at how comforting that it really looked. He had to have been exhausted after helping Xemnas moved him. Or maybe he moved me instead.

"Riku?" Marluxia held me tighter.

"How is it with you and Saix?" I asked before he could say anything more.

"Nice try in trying to divert the conversation. There is nothing happening between the two of us. However, I'm more worried about you."

"Me too! Zexy said you got into a fight with Papa Seph. He wouldn't tell me anything else," Demyx gave a cute pout.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired," I answered them.

I felt a horrible pain run through my stomach. I clutched it and almost cried in the pain that I was feeling. Marluxia held me even tighter and was whispering sweet words to me. Demyx placed Sakana down on a nearby table and ran over to me. The two wrapped their arms tightly around me. I wished that the pain would just go away. When it was shown that it wasn't going anywhere, Marluxia left to find help. He opened up a portal and left.

I let out a scream, one that I wasn't sure if it was even mine. Why was my baby tormenting me like this? The smallest of beings and he was basically trying to kill me just for carrying him. I don't know how long I could deal with this. No. I could not get rid of my baby! This is my baby. I could never kill him or do anything that could harm him.

The portal opened up and Marluxia was back with Saix. The blue haired man moved Demyx and picked me up. He took me into the room where my tousan laid. He placed me on one of the examination tables on and called for Vexen.

Demyx and Marluxia walked in. They held my hands tightly as we waited for Vexen to appear. I'm not sure why this pain was so bad all of a sudden. I usually can tolerate pain, any pain that I could have. Well except for heartaches and this pain now. I was thankful for them being there with me. I don't know what I would have done any other time.

Vexen calmly walked in as Saix stroked my hair gently. He held a clipboard in his hands. I knew that the clipboard had all the reports about how my tousan was doing. I gave the weakest of smiles to the crazy scientist. He looked at me with those strange green eyes and placed his right hand on my stomach. I winced and let out a yell.

"So it's your stomach again, Riku?" Vexen asked.

"Of course it's his stomach! It's his freaking baby bothering him and it's giving him more pain than what anyone of us had freaking expected!" Demyx yelled.

Vexen took a step back after hearing the little water user yell. That was something different, but he was someone that was really protective when needed. I squeezed his hand to make him calm down a little. It wouldn't help, but it was worth a shot.

He looked down at me with the cutest of smiles. I couldn't help but smile back at him until the pain came back to me. I winced at it and fought back the scream that threatened to spill from my lips. This...this was unfair. I couldn't do this. I couldn't survive what was happening to me.

I saw through the curtain and there was my tousan. He was looking back at me with those overly beautiful eyes that showed his concern for me. That was it. I needed his strength and the strength of Xemnas in order to continue to be strong. I was strong, but I needed more strength. I had to be able to take this pain and live with my family.

"As of right now, there is still nothing that I can do. He is just going to have to endure it," Vexen walked out of the room.

"Remind me to drown some of his experiments later," Demyx huffed.

"Number IX, that is not something any of us are willing to allow happen," Saix shook his head.

"Fine. I'll just do it without your permission."

"You have got to be the most difficult person aside from Axel."

"That title still belongs to you, Saix-puppy."

"Call me that infernal nickname again and, so help me, I will rip out your throat!"

And then I was laughing. There was nothing at that moment that could make me upset, even the pain that I was feeling. Saix and Demyx usually didn't interact with one another, and even if they did it would always end with a blush from Demyx. So for an extensive period, I had a time to laugh at the two of them.

The fun and laughter was cut short as an alarm sounded. Marluxia, Demyx, and Saix all stood alert as if they were waiting for someone to burst through the door and do some kind of harm to us. Vexen even came around with his shield in hand. I sat up and summoned Way to the Dawn.

"Something is here," Saix growled.

"Well whatever they are, they sure as hell aren't getting to Riku," Marluxia swung his scythe.

"Of course not, we're here. So he doesn't have to worry about a thing," Demyx summoned his little water clones.

"Even though I highly doubt that you will be of any help to us, IX, we will take them down," Vexen opened the infirmary door.

Zexion was out there, fighting something that I wasn't sure of. They looked blue and similar to Shadow type of Heartless. Yet their movements reminded me of the Dusk type Nobodies. I tilted my head and was ready to jump out of my bed to help him out some. However, Demyx ran out first with his clones and his Sitar in hand. I almost yelled out to stop him, but Saix went after him. They would be alright. I knew that they would. They were Nobodies. They were a part of Organization XIII. It took both Sora and myself to defeat all of them.

Marluxia held me tightly by my shoulders. I stood up and held my stomach with my free hand. I was going to go out there and help them. I really wanted to help them, no matter what exactly happens to me in the long run. My friends, my family, my home. I would protect them all to the fullest. This was my life now and as such I would do everything in my and the Keyblade's power to do so.

Vexen protested as Marluxia led me out to the action of the battle. I only looked back to see Sephiroth and his nod of approval. I didn't understand if he meant that he thought that this was the only thing that made sense or if he wanted me away because of the Darkness that I smelled was coming from him. Well that was fine, either way. He gave me a sign of approval so I could do just about anything.

"We're here to help out!" I used Dark Firaga against one of those things.

Marluxia held me steady, sensing that I wasn't as strong as I most likely was acting. I nodded my thanks to him. I needed every bit of help standing up with the baby growing in me.

Zexion moved over to my side. He was better off using long ranged magic than being in the middle of a physical battle. Marluxia was better off up there with Demyx and Saix as they were attacking them simultaneously. Zexion and I could cover the rear with magic and defensive properties. Better yet, Zexion would stay in the rear as I went up to the front to help attack with my Keyblade.

Which was exactly what I did. I went to the front line and attacked one of the creatures with the help of Saix. I saw the look of disbelief he gave me, but I paid it no heed. I went after another one and attacked it. This one didn't die like I had hoped that it would have. These things were unnaturally strong to be able to withstand an attack by the Keyblade.

I jumped back as it swiped at me with its claws. One of Demyx's clones came over to take the hit for me. This really sucked. We weren't strong enough at the moment to kill these things with one hit, especially not me with my Keyblade. I was getting frustrated easily.

"Why are these things so damn hard?" I yelled in my frustration.

"The question is what are these things?" Demyx jumped to my side.

I moved to the side when I saw one come after us. Demyx swung his Sitar, effectively killing it and making one less creature around us. I wanted to jump for joy, but that would be the stupidest thing that I would have ever done.

It seemed like forever with the way that we were fighting these things. The numbers never seemed to be going down, in fact it looked like it was the same if not more than what we started with. Demyx was feeling tired, I could tell by the fact that his beloved smile was gone. Saix was...well Saix. Fighting was something that he never got tired of as long as the moon was shining down upon him. Marluxia was using his scythe to help him stand up while he cast magic to attempt to kill them. Zexion stood besides me, lazily swinging his book to attack as he used up his magic a while ago. As for me, this was the only thing keeping my mind off the pain that I was once feeling in my stomach.

"Why are they not dying?" Saix yelled as he jumped back to the rest of us.

"If we knew, then we'd tell you. However, there is no answer to that at the moment, so please refrain from yelling out questions that have no answers," Zexion shook his head with a sigh.

"Questions and answers...they have no place on a battlefield. Only keeping each other alive and killing these things should matter right about now," Marluxia swung his scythe.

"Well right now, just fighting is enough," I said.

"Fighting isn't getting us anywhere. They just keep coming back!" Demyx ducked behind me.

I was ready to block an upcoming attacking. Yet nothing had happened. The creature was gone. All of them that were in that room had disappeared. I fell to the ground, gripping my stomach from the pain again.

I stood up as quick as I had fell down. Way to the Dawn had fallen out of my hand and landed on the floor only to disappear. I narrowed my eyes looking around. They couldn't have just disappeared like that. It was impossible. Someone either destroyed them all or un-summoned them. With the five of us not being able to handle them, who could? No one was even half as strong as me.

The next thing I know I was being held within the arms of someone. Nice strong arms, much like those of my tousan. I looked up and there was the beautiful jade eyes with the warmest look in them. I gave a soft smile at him.

"You did well, Riku. You all did," he held me tighter.

"Papa Seph! You're okay," Demyx jumped up and down.

"Of course. I may hold a large part of the Darkness within me, but I am strong enough to hold it back when I need to."

I didn't say anything. What I would have said would have been some hurtful words. I loved my father, but he almost hurt me and my child. Well he did hurt us. I was lucky enough that there are potions in everyone's room or else I would be in serious pain. I was upset that he allowed the Darkness to take control of him.

"What is wrong, Riku?" tousan gave such a sad smile.

"Tousan..." I could only say that much.

I wanted to move myself out of his arms. Not for any specific reason, just so I could be out of them. The Darkness had subsided so much, the most I could smell was twilight. The twilight of the Nobodys that surrounded me.

He released me and I looked up at him. I summoned Way to the Dawn to my hand. I was a little too relaxed in his embrace. Who's to say that he wasn't sapping me of my strength or something equally as bad. Though the look in his eyes said otherwise. Maybe I was being a little paranoid because of our fight earlier, it isn't something that I'm not used to. I'm very paranoid.

Saix and Marluxia stood on my left. Marluxia had his hand on my shoulder as if he wanted me to be the support that his legs just couldn't be. Saix had his right arm wrapped around the pink-haired Nobody's shoulders.

Demyx and Zexion were standing to the right of me. Demyx was holding onto his smaller lover as if he was the last thing he could hold before death. Zexion was giving Tousan such a stern look. He just isn't going to let what happened go. Not that I blame him. He watched what happened, I was the one experiencing it.

"Xemnas," I said softly.

"Riku, I have never apologized for anything in my life. But to you, my musuko, I will apologize for the rest of my life. I never meant to harm you, and yet I did. I allowed my anger of your mother to cloud my thoughts, to full the fire that the Darkness within needs to make me succumb to it. Musuko, I only wish you forgive me for allowing this to happen," tousan touched my cheek.

"Xemnas, where are you?" I said louder

"_Why...why am I so weak? Why is it that I want his help? I don't need Xemnas for everything. I can handle this myself."_

I couldn't believe how I had come to rely on Xemnas for most of my problems. This was something that only I could handle. He was my father, my tousan. He had harmed me. It just seemed so hard. I just didn't know what to do. I was...I am so confused about everything. I need some help—some guidance—on what I should do!

* * *

**Sora's POV **

I sat with Irvine, Cloud, and Wakka as Selphie, Shuyin, Tidus, and Lenne were fighting. Something inside of me said to help out Shuyin, but Tidus and Selphie were right. His actions were not right. He claimed to love me, he said that he had always loved me and this is how he treats me. He acted as if I didn't exist. It wasn't like that before Lenne showed up.

_Sora, you have to stop them._ Roxas was better at least.

_Why? They don't seem to want to stop._ I answered him.

_It isn't right to fight about nothing. Sure it's about how Shuyin is pretty much a jerk now that Lenne is around. I thought he said that she was a nice girl?_

_Rox, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that Shuyin is in love with me and not her. I don't even care anymore._

_Good. He'll just turn into another Riku._

_Shut up! He won't leave! He won't go to the Darkness!_

_You think that now._

"Shuyin will not go to the Darkness!" I screamed aloud.

All eyes went on me. I looked at them with embarrassment written all across my face. I never thought that I could escalate a conversation with Roxas like that. I had yet to scream about any of our other conversations that involved Riku. Was it because this was Shuyin? Were there feelings that I had for Shuyin that I didn't have for Riku?

Cloud was the one that seemed to be the most worried about me. I just fell into his embrace, ready to just pass out. I wished that none of this had happened. I need to quit my self-bashings. Yet, it was just too hard to deal with.

"What are you talking about? All this going to the Darkness and stuff?" Shuyin walked closer to me.

"Sora has fears that you will leave him much like Riku has," Cloud answered for me.

"I wouldn't leave my precious Sora for anything in the world."

"So then why are you defending Lenne?" Tidus had this look that said he wanted to fight more.

"She is still someone I care for! I won't allow anyone to say something mean about or to her!"

"You said that you love me. So you would allow her to speak badly about me and my friends who are defending me are in the wrong to you," I said.

Shuyin's eyes grew wide. I stood up, Cloud's hand releasing me from his warm embrace. I was ready to go after him, to speak my mind about everything. I...I didn't want him to leave me all alone. I had already lost Riku, I couldn't lose Shuyin as well.

"Sora?" Shuyin reached out for my hand.

"Tell me something, Shuyin. Are you really wanting to be with me or was that just to get my hopes up," I said.

"Sora, I wouldn't lie to you. I mean it when I say I would do anything for you and that I love you."

"Really? I'm not sure. I think you are in love with Lenne and honestly don't know what you want."

I closed my eyes, feeling something strange surge through me. I could see Roxas. His face showed that he was proud of me. Proud that I was able to stand up for myself against this. I couldn't let all this go down and have my friends take up for me for the rest of my life, now could I. I am the only one who could stop this. This was my life, no one else's.

"Sora," Roxas said, softly.

"What is it, Roxas?" I asked.

"Shuyin...I don't know why, but I feel like he's supposed to be with you."

"What? No. No. We are not going through this again. I was supposed to be with Riku, remember, and you saw how that all played out for me. I'm not sure why I trust my heart to anyone. In the end all they will ever do is hurt it, break it into a million pieces. I...I..I'm so tired of the pain that I still feel from Riku. I just want to sleep, forever."

"Sora! You can't do that. You are the Keyblade Master of Light. Without you, everything will go into hell. Don't think about them—Shuyin and Riku—think of the others. They need you. Finding your Light...your source of Light can come later in life."

"I didn't mean literally. Just shut my heart down for a while. Let my feelings—all these emotions—take a nice long break. After all, it's only been three months since Riku left, I shouldn't be going after anyone else just yet."

"You can if that is what you wish. You have the right to pursue who you want whenever you want. Just don't give up on Shuyin so soon. And don't ashut down our heart. Our lives. And the lives of those around us, depend on our heart. Everyone's heart is connected to ours. With it shut down, everyone will live in complete misery, or maybe even disappear."

I reached out for him. I knew that everything he said was true, every little thing. Yet, I didn't want it to be. I wanted to shut down my heart, for us to live alone in a place where no one could reach us. Just the two of us. Away from our sorrow, away from our pain, away from everything.

He reached out for me, showing his sad little smile. I remember it. The first time that I remember seeing Roxas, not knowing who he was and before our battle, he gave that to me. He wanted me to wake up that time. Now, he just wanted me besides him. I wanted to be besides him as well.

I couldn't reach him. Something else had grabbed me, or more to the point, someone else had grabbed my hand. I looked at this person and found myself shocked. He looked just like Roxas and on the other side was a girl that looked much like Kairi, except her hair was black. I had never seen them before, yet I felt as if I had known them for all of my life.

Roxas moved closer to them. The three of them felt so warm, as if they were nothing but pure light coming to help me. It was strange. They were here, within me. I wondered if they all knew each other, conversed with one another like I do with Roxas or my friends.

"Not just yet, Sora. You can't give up yet, Sora," the girl said, giving off the same smile as Roxas.

"Who are you? Both of you?" I looked between the Roxas look alike and the girl.

"Sora, I'm afraid that we can't tell you. You have to remember us on your own time. As for now, I can't allow you to make any contact with Roxas. To do so will cause your heart to shut down and go into a comatose status," the Roxas look alike sighed sadly.

My eyes opened and there was everyone looking at me, everyone except Lenne looked worried. I felt confused and I wondered how long had I been out like that, It couldn't have been long as Cloud wasn't holding me like I had expect him to do. That means the last words I had said to Shuyin said was most likely the last thing said to me.

"Shuyin, I love you," I said to him.

"I love you too, Sora," Shuyin smiled, gently.

"Then dump Lenne, right here and now. Make her apologize for getting my friends angry. That is all I want as proof for you saying that you love me."

"Sora..."

"If you can't do that, then you don't love me. Don't tell me false things. I will not and cannot have them."

A bright light engulfed my hand, forming my Keyblade, the Kingdom Key. I swung it before pointing ity at Shuyin. He backed away with his eyes wide in either fear or confusion. I meant what I said. I can't have false things coming around me. I will destroy it before it hurts me and that does include people.

* * *

Life has begun to go the other way for our heroes. Not only are they confused with their current lives, but there are mysterious creatures showing up in their respective worlds. Riku tries to deal with the situation with his father and yet is unsure on why he depends on other people for help. Sora is unsure on what to do with his relationship with Shuyin, or if he could even call it a relationship. Is it the Relam of Light that is playing tricks on them, to make them return to each other? Or is there something deeper happening? And who are the two people that are within Sora besides Roxas.


End file.
